100 Moments
by elementaryprincess
Summary: 100 themes challenge from deviantart. Was originally variation 1, but I've decided to mix and match themes. Avatar/Cordelia, my personal favorite pairing. Chapters may or may not be independent of each other, and will not follow any chronological order.
1. 1: Introduction

**Hey guys! Been a while since I've written, since school has gotten hectic and I've found myself behind. Anyways, one of my friends suggested that I try the 100 themes challenge from deviantart, so here goes (If you're wondering, I'll be using variation 1). I'll try to update regularly, but I can't promise anything.**

**The lengths of the passages are going to vary a lot, depending on how I feel/how much I connect with the theme. I'll try my best :)**

**Please R&amp;R, if you disagree/don't like something, feel free to let me know in the reviews, but please remember, flames will bring the building down, but constructive criticism can remodel it into something better!**

* * *

Robin paused, taking a moment to survey the battlefield. About half of the Plegian forces were gone; there were only a handful of wyvern riders, including, of course, the leader of the force, Vasto.

He pursed his lips, quickly assessing and analyzing different plans in his head before deciding on the best course of action for the situation.

"Alright, Shepherds. There's only a few aerial units left; form a ring around Virion and Ricken to protect them. Virion, use your arrows to your advantage, and take them out. Ricken, you too, with your wind magic. Should be pretty straightforward, since we've already dealt with their ground units and archers."

There was a murmur of consent, and the Shepherds quickly hurried into formation. The Plegian wyvern riders, unsure of what to do, held back, awaiting a command from Vasto.

"Cowards! C'mon, get them, before I get you!" Vasto yelled from the back. One of the wyvern riders inched forward, just into Virion's range.

There was a resound twang as Virion released his taut bow, followed by a roar. Virion's arrow had found its mark, and the stricken wyvern, unable to fly with one wing pierced by the arrow, plummeted to the ground with a sickening _thud. _

"Ladies, did you see _that_? That was a shot worthy of a nobleman, if I may say so myself." Virion congratulated himself, seemingly oblivious to the eyerolls that followed his statement. As the wyern riders slowly lurched forwards, knowingly moving towards their deaths, there was a sudden beating of wings coming from behind the phalanx.

_Oh gods. We've left our rear completely open...I forgot that reinforcements could be coming…_

Robin turned around slowly, dreading what he was about to see, expecting wyvern riders to come crashing down, axes ready to bury into the Shepherds' backs.

Except, it wasn't a wyvern rider. It was a pegasus knight; Robin squinted to get a clearer view, but he heard her voice before he could see any details of her face.

"Prince Chrom! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!"

Chrom turned as she landed among the Shepherds, guarding the back of the phalanx, and Robin finally got a good look at her face, and he was stunned.

Her hair was a brilliant scarlet red, her eyes a deep mahogany that complemented her hair perfectly.

_Not to mention that her face is beautiful..._

"Is that..gods, is that Cordelia?" Chrom said.

"Cordelia?" Robin snapped out of his daydream at the unfamiliar. Chrom turned his attention back towards the slowly advancing wyvern riders before answering, and Robin did the same.

"She's one of the pegasus knights; perhaps the most gifted. We stationed her and the other pegasus knights at the border, but-" Chrom's thought was interrupted by the swoosh of a wind spell flying through the air. Another wyvern spiraled to the floor in a crumpled heap.

The wyvern riders were close enough that the Shepherds could see the looks of fear on their faces. Chrom turned to Robin, who nodded at the prince. All other thoughts temporarily put to the side, they advanced on the Plegians, ready to end the battle.

* * *

They were in Regna Ferox, trying to figure out the next steps. Emmeryn had been captured by Gangrel and the Plegians, with the announcement that she was to be executed the next day. Robin had spent the entire rest of the day since they had heard the announcement trying to figure out a plan of action. Now that he had some semblance of a plan that he thought might work, he sighed and got up from his desk to bring it to Chrom and the Khans.

Wearily, he slipped on a coat over his nightclothes and stepped outside into the chilly night. When he passed the weapons' storage tent, he thought he heard the sounds of someone rummaging and counting to themselves. Quietly, he tiptoed into the tent, only to see a familiar fiery red mat of hair. He could feel his face burning as he addressed her.

"Hello? Er..if I may ask, what are you doing in here at this time of night?" She turned at his voice, and their eyes met.

"Oh, hello. I'm taking inventory of our weaponry and armor stores. Can't have us going to war and running out of gear, can we?"

"Er...no, I guess not?" He stammered, as she laughed nervously.

"Exactly. Um...anyways, I don't believe we've formally met. Cordelia, of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights." She laughed nervously and cautiously extended a gauntleted hand towards him, and he shook it warmly.

"Um...Robin. I'm a Shepherd..? I'm not sure if you know of my whole...situation, so...yeah," he finished lamely, and she shook her head at him.

"Well, I've heard the rumors about you...and I guess you are as handsome as they said you were," Cordelia covered her mouth as she realized what she said, and an awkward silence settled between them. "Er..but those were just rumors! I, um, look forward to getting to know you better, Robin. Um...Good night." And with that, she briskly exited the tent, presumably to get to sleep.

For some reason, Robin's chest felt aflutter, and he found himself staring at the tent flap she'd just gone out from. He'd never felt like this before; he was at the same time scared of his sudden inability to move, to even tear his eyes away from where she stood, but, meanwhile, he'd rarely felt so elated in his life. Granted, his memory of "life" was short, but he had for sure never felt like this before.

"Huh." Robin followed out the tent once he regained his senses, and made his way to Chrom's tent.

* * *

"You think it'll work?"

"Mhm. Honestly, Robin, anything you think of at this point, I believe is going to work, no matter how crazy it sounds." Chrom patted his tactician on the back. "Come this time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the way home to Ylisstol."

Robin smiled ruefully.

"I can only wish that I had as much confidence in myself as you do. We shall see if your judgment is correct tomorrow."

Chrom shook his head.

"I know it will. You've earned my trust, and that of the Shepherds. That is enough for me. Now, get some sleep; tomorrow's a big day, and I can't have my right hand man falling asleep during the march, can I?"

Robin chuckled lightly and nodded.

"You give me too much credit, Chrom. But, of course." A thought suddenly crossed his mind. To be fair, it had been on his mind the entire way to Chrom's tent from the arms tent. "Oh, by the way?"

"Yes?"

"Er...this is going to seem a bit...out of context, but...you know the pegasus knight that joined us today during the battle?"

Chrom couldn't help grinning from ear to ear.

"Heh. Fancy her already, do you? Well, you've got a lot of competition, but I'm sure you'll be able to pull through. If I remember rightly, she might have mentioned to me that she's into scrawny, brainy tacticians who suffer from amnesia, so you'd fit the bill perfectly."

"Very funny." For once, Robin was stumped for a response. Chrom had seen right through him.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it, and I don't think anyone really will. Just...focus on Emm for tomorrow. Then we'll figure out your love life." Chrom winked at Robin, who promptly tossed a book from the table into his friend's face.

* * *

She could feel her heart thumping through her chest as she rued her inability to be socially normal around men she was interested in.

_If only I wasn't so awkward around handsome men...maybe Sumia can help with this? I just met the man...maybe she can tell me more about him._

She decided to take a detour to Sumia's tent. When she reached it, occupied with her thoughts, she didn't think to knock and burst right through the flap.

"Ah! Who is it?" Cordelia's fellow pegasus knight shot up from her bed and reached for her lance.

"It's just me, Sumia." A tall, red-haired woman had entered the tent, and Sumia relaxed.

"Oh, hello. Goodness, Cordelia, you scared me right there."

"Ha. I know, you should have seen your face." Sumia sighed.

"Well, at least I didn't fall and break anything this time. So what's up?" The two had already caught up with each other earlier, so Sumia knew there had to be a reason for Cordelia to be in her tent, especially this late.

"Well...what do you know about the new guy?"

Sumia cocked her head.

"What new guy?"

"Uh..the only one that wasn't a Shepherd the last time I saw you guys?"

"Oh, you mean Robin?" Cordelia nodded, and Sumia winked teasingly. "Got your eye on someone other than Chrom, for once?"

"W-what? No! I just...ran into him in the weapons tent, and that was really the first time we met. So I just...wanted to know more about him. Just in case he...becomes another one of the guys to chase me," she finished, looking for ways out, but her furiously flushing face gave her away.

Sumia nodded knowingly.

"I'll agree that he's not bad on the eyes, Cordelia. Anyways, he's our tactician, and judging by our results, he's a pretty brilliant one. Oh, and from the rumors going around, there's competition. Quite the competition, if I may say so myself."

Cordelia sighed.

"I guess I'll try to talk to him...we've already met and introduced ourselves, though, so that's a start, isn't it?"

* * *

When Cordelia returned to her tent, she dug through her trunk and dusted off the cover to a long forgotten book that she had hidden well from sight.

Sighing deeply and checking around her tent for shadows, she flipped open to page one of _How to Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight. _

At the same time, Robin rubbed his temple, trying to comprehend the feelings running through his head as he lay sleepless in his cot. Dealing with war and Plegians and Risen was easier than dealing with this feeling; try as he might, he couldn't get the image of a certain pegasus knight out of his head.


	2. 2: Love

Robin sat on the edge of the cliff, dangling his legs over the edge. The sun was setting, making it a sight to behold. The sky, usually a blank blue canvas, had been painted varying hues of scarlet red and blazing orange, each fading seamlessly into the next shade.

_She should be here by now. _

As if answering his thoughts, a hand suddenly snaked around his neck, and he felt soft lips pressed against his forehead.

"Hello, Robin. You wanted to meet here?"

Robin nodded, and patted a spot next to him.

"I just thought it'd be nice for us to enjoy a sunset together, without having to worry about being stabbed in the back by wayward Plegians and Grimleal and Risen, you know?"

She giggled and nodded, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad that all the fighting is over. Now we can finally relax and settle down…" She nuzzled against his neck, closing her eyes in satisfaction.

"Oh, I have something for you." He got up and reached into a bush, from which he brought out a javelin. "Remember how we first started dating? You said that you wanted to toss that javelin you made, because it reminded you of the past, and you needed to let go of it in order to be the best pegasus knight you could be."

She nodded.

"And then I joked that you'd fallen for me as well, and you admitted you had." She smiled at the memory. "I'll be honest, I already had my eye on you, but I joked about it so that if you did feel the same way, I'd know, but if you didn't, I could still back out and say it was a joke."

"Heh. Smart move there. Well, anyways, I made this for you. It's probably not as good as the javelin you made, but then it's not meant to be thrown." He gently handed it over to her, and she gasped.

"Robin...it's beautiful. How did you find the time to do this?" She turned over the javelin in her arms. The handle was carefully carved from wood, and the base below the tip was adorned with multicolored seashells.

"Oh, you know. I've spent a long time working on it. Do you...do you like it?" He asked tentatively.

"Robin...I love it. Really." She put it aside and kissed him on the lips, deeply. He pulled away, smiling.

"I'm glad you do. I made it because, when you said that throwing away the old javelin represented you forgetting your past...I was kind of hoping that this javelin would be a happy reminder of everything after that. Of...of our times together. And not just the times before, but in the future, as well. Because I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Cordelia." He paused and pulled out a small felt box from his pocket and turned to face her, on one knee. Seeing him in this position, and what was in the box, she suddenly became breathless. "Cordelia, I love you. Will you marry me?"

She didn't need any time to think about it. She'd known her answer for weeks now.

* * *

**I actually had this one done when I first posted, but I wanted to polish it up a bit before posting it. Hope you guys enjoy it! I was debating with myself whether "love" meant when they first started dating, when they first said "I love you", or when he proposed, or when he got married, or some other moment in between, and I (obviously) settled on when Robin proposes. Hope you guys enjoyed the scene.**

**Aust Kyzor: I'm glad someone thinks like I do! Also glad you enjoyed the drabble :) Hope you enjoy this one as much, and if you're going to write a story, I encourage you to do so! It's a fun experience, and I think you'll enjoy it. **

**Gunlord500: Thanks! Hopefully you'll stick along for at least some of the ride to 100 :)**


	3. 3: Light

Cordelia rubbed her eyes wearily as she woke from her slumber. The sun was bright outside, and its rays flowed in through the window above her bed, but she didn't see it. All she saw was darkness as she was consumed by her own thoughts.

_We were so close; we just had to defeat Grima, and then we could finally settle down together, move into a small house, maybe even start a family. _

But then he hadn't returned from that trip onto Grima's back. She knew, even before it happened, that it would. He'd told her about their connection, how he could end Grima forever, and deep down, she knew that he was going to do it, no matter what he told her, Chrom, or anyone else.

She just didn't want to admit it. He was the light in her life; without him everything was dark, gloomy, and devoid of any enjoyment. The sun was bright and yellow, but her world was dreary and gray.

She turned and buried her face in the pillow as the tears began streaming out. She heard a careful knock on her door, and composed herself before calling out in response to the knock.

"Sumia, I really don't want to do anything right now, okay?" She sniffled at the door, knowing that it was her fellow knight come to cheer her up.

"Well, I'm not sure what you've been doing with Sumia, but how about you get breakfast with me today?" Her eyes snapped open at that voice, and the world seemed vibrant with color again.

Her light had returned.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short. But I feel like sometimes short and sweet is the way to go for some of these prompts; like I said, the lengths will be varying. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! **

**Also, please let me know if I'm writing anyone OOC; I'd rather not be doing so, and most of the time it's easier for you guys to catch it than it is for me, since I'm obviously biased. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, whether it's a quick "good job" or a "wow that was horrible", I'd just like to know what you guys think of these drabbles in general! **

**Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow :)**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Is that the name of the fic? If it is, I'll be sure to read it in my spare time! Hope this is "shiny" enough to live up to your standards :)**

**-elementaryprincess**


	4. 4: Dark

Robin had always preferred the evening, or at least since he'd woken up in the field, he'd been one. He couldn't say what he was like before that, but he preferred the cool, crisp breeze and the soft moonlight of the evening to the burning heat waves and blazing sun of the daytime. The breeze suddenly kicked up, and he tightened his cloak around him, bringing an involuntary shiver to his entire body.

_Ahh...if only I didn't have to worry about battles and war. _

"R-Robin? Is that you?" A female voice drifted into his ears.

"Cordelia!" He jumped at her voice. He'd completely forgotten that he'd left her in their tent to come outside. "Yes, it's me."

"Are you coming back soon?"

"I am; sorry, I lost track of time."

"N-no, it's fine, I just couldn't sleep."

_Did he sense a tremble in her voice? _

He turned to face her.

"Cordelia, are you alright?"

She shook her head.

"I...I had a nightmare. Everything was dark...and then I heard screams, and when I could see again..." She was shaking, trembling all over. He quickly got up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"There, there, it's alright. It was just a dream. It wasn't real; none of it was real." She pressed her head against his chest, trying to draw comfort from his warmth.

"Can you come back now?"

How could he say no?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this! Next one will be up in a day or two, I haven't completely finished writing that one yet. Not much else to say, just R&amp;R! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: glad you're still enjoying them all! as always, hope you enjoy this one as much as you've enjoyed the past 3 :) **

**owenzyronic: yeah, I guess so. I mean, that's kind of the point, I guess? Depending on the themes, I might tone down the fluff to match it, we'll see. So far, though, the themes have been pretty single dimensional, so I'll try to mix it up. hope you're enjoying them anyways :) **

**I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of its characters. **


	5. 5: Complicated

Robin couldn't understand what this feeling was. All his books were about strategies and tactics; he'd rarely, if ever, read about emotions or feelings.

_Maybe I should ask Chrom? _

He exited his small chamber in the castle and made his way to the prince's room. Taking a deep breath, he lifted a fist to knock.

_Knock knock. _

"Who is it?" A familiar voice called back.

"Chrom, it's me, Robin. Er..are you free right now?"

He heard the rustling of slippers being slipped on and the sound of light footsteps, and the door opened to reveal his azure-haired friend.

"Hey, Robin. What's wrong? Not another invasion or surprise attack or anything, I hope?"

"No...it's actually a lot more complicated than that. I can't make heads or tails of it."

"If the greatest mind in Ylisse can't make sense of it, how could I?" Chrom asked, incredulous.

"It's a lot more, um, complicated than that. Um…" Robin scratched his head. Rarely was he so stumped for words. "Do you remember when you first started liking Sumia?" Chrom nodded, and couldn't help grinning widely.

"Heh. So, you think you fancy someone?" He said teasingly to his tactician, who mock slapped him on the arm.

"Chrom! I'm being serious! I don't know, I don't understand these feelings! But it's like every time I'm free-"

"You just want to go find her and chat with her, even if it's about something as mundane as the weather. And even if you're not talking, just being with her is enough to bring an irrepressible smile to your face. I know, my friend. I felt the exact same way you felt."

"Really? So...then, am I in love, or…? Gods, why must this be so complicated! Why can't there just be a manual explaining love, like there is for each stupid battle style!"

Chrom laughed at his tactician's relative innocence.

"Well, because feelings don't make sense. Does it make sense that we want to spend every moment of every day with a single person? No, but we often find ourselves feeling that way when we are in love. So, it's not a rational thing that can be explained in words. It must be felt to be understood...and I believe you are feeling it now."

Robin took a moment to mull over his friend's words.

"You're right. So what do I do now?"

"Usually, I would tell you to go tell this lady, so that she knows how lucky she is that someone like you has fallen for her, but since I'm your friend, the first thing you should do is tell _me _who this _she _is." Chrom's face widened into a mischievous smile.

"Fine...I'll give you a hint. You know her."

"Oh, come on, Robin. I _know _a lot of single women. But if I were to hazard a guess...I'd go with Cordelia." Chrom paused for effect, and burst out laughing. "Judging by the fact that your face is the same shade as her hair, I'm right. Just go talk to her. It's not anywhere near as complicated as you think."

"Okay, you're right. I won't deny it. But I can't tell her! What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Oh, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Alright, just _what _rumors have been going around the city?"

"Nothing. Anyway, as your Prince and commander, I _command _you to speak with Miss Cordelia of the Pegasus Knights."

And with that, Chrom dragged his unwilling tactician into the Pegasus Knights' quarter of the castle.

* * *

**And there! I got the idea for this from past experiences; honestly, it's always funny to see how even the smartest people you know can be so utterly clueless when it comes to emotions and love, so I thought it'd be fun to turn the tables on Robin and make him the one asking for advice in this case. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and as always, please R&amp;R! I do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, any of the characters, or anything affiliated with them. **

**owenzyronic: glad you like it :) this one's not as fluffy, so I hope you don't mind and that you still enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed the other drabbles!**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: glad you're still happy :) stay tuned for more! I have probably another week before finals, so I'll do my best to stay on schedule at least until then. I can't promise anything during finals though :( but I will do my best! **

**On a side note, if any of you have requests for themes/topics that you'd like to see a drabble on, please don't hesitate to let me know whether through a PM or through the reviews/comments, and I'll do my best to try to add that in! **


	6. 6: Breaking Away

"Severa! Look!" A young red-haired girl held up an envelope. On it, in immaculate handwriting, the envelope was addressed "To our Beautiful Daughters, Severa and Morgan."

"Ooh, did that just come in? I mean, psh, they probably just want to bug us about doing well in school. They definitely didn't send that because they missed us or anything," a girl with platinum paletted pigtails snorted. "But, um, let's read it?"

The red-haired girl nodded and opened it, reading aloud.

_To Our Beautiful Daughters, Morgan and Severa: _

_By now, you will have started your first term in college. It's a huge step for you, as you begin to decide what it is that you want to do in your future. We, your parents just wanted to tell you just how proud of both of you we are. Everyone has said that we did a great job of parenting, but they don't realize that we were simply blessed with two of the best daughters that any parents could have ever asked for. _

_Morgan, always keep up your interest in tactics and books, for they are a never-ending resource for knowledge. At the same time, don't be afraid to pursue other interests that may come up as you are exposed to different topics in college. _

_Severa, you don't have to worry about being perfect at everything you do. As long as you work on everything to the best of your ability and give it your all, we know you will succeed at whatever it is you choose to do._

_And, most importantly, to both of you, no matter what happens, we will still be, and always will be, your proud parents. _

_We don't want to make this letter too long, as we know that you are making many new friends and don't want to waste time talking to us old folks. Although we are sad that you are beginning the journey out of our house and into your own lives, know that whatever you choose to do, we will always support you, and will always be proud of you and, of course, will always love you. _

_See you during winter break!_

_Love you both so much, _

_Mom and Dad._

* * *

**I know, I know, I forgot to upload this yesterday because my SO took me out for a really nice date :) so I'm posting this now! Enjoy, and as always, R&amp;R :) Hopefully I portrayed Morgan and Severa right. **

**owenzyronic: glad you like the quote :) it's so true though! don't we all wish there was just a much easier explanation for feelings and emotions, especially love/attraction to another? and thanks! this chemistry midterm is destroying me...and for those of you wondering, no, it's not organic chemistry, this chem makes organic chemistry seem like elementary school T_T**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: I know, and it's almost summer break! once it ****gets to summer, I'll hopefully have more time, as I said before. I'll do my best to keep these updates coming regularly for you though! **

**just want to say to anyone enjoying these so far, whether or not you've left a review, I'm really glad that you guys enjoy my writing and that hopefully I can bring smiles to all your faces :) **

**Enjoy! **


	7. 7: Sleep

The first rays of sunshine bled through the curtains, rousing Robin from his slumber.

"Urk…" Robin gently shifted ever so slightly to get into a more comfortable position as his eyes fluttered open.

"Mm…" The mat of red hair next to him mumbled, and he stopped trying to move, lest he awaken his companion.

Robin looked over at her, and gently brushed her hair out of her face so that he could look at it.

_I will never know what I did to deserve someone like her. _Gently, he pressed his lips against her cheek, bringing a small smile to her face. Robin had momentarily forgotten that she was a light sleeper.

She turned to face him.

"Good morning, handsome," she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear.

"And good morning to you, beautiful," he replied without missing a beat, bringing out a giggle from her. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"It's a bit too early, and there's no war going on, so...let's sleep in today." She rolled back and nuzzled her head against his neck. Within moments, the soft, rhythmic rise and fall of her chest confirmed to Robin that she was fast asleep.

Robin let out a long, drawn-out, satisfied sigh. Now that the war was over, he could, if he wanted, just spend the entire day in this bed with Cordelia. Smiling, he said out loud, to no one in particular,

"Maybe I'll do just that, today at least." He snaked an arm around Cordelia's waist, pulling her closer, and closed his eyes, feeling himself drift back into sleep.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and two voices yelled out shrilly, waking them up.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's Saturday!"

* * *

**7th theme is up! Enjoy :) This is kind of how I feel my parents felt when I was a kid, so I thought that it'd be appropriate for them to feel that way too. I'm sure we all remember being young and somehow always having energy, even at 7 AM on Saturday, and it's really amazing how our parents managed to always be there and awake to play with us. **

**Chapter 8 may be up tonight, or maybe tomorrow morning when I get around to it. Until then, please enjoy and R&amp;R! **

**Aust Kyzor Sakura: Yeah...it's more specifically biophysical and bioinorganic chemistry, so I'm dealing with coordination compounds and metal complexes and I have no idea what they are/what they do/what is going on in class, so it kind of sucks :( **

**owenzyronic: Glad you think that way! It's always nice to have someone agree with me :) I never actually thought of it as introducing the kids, since this isn't like a typical chronological story, it's just a bunch of drabbles, but I think you're right! **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I thought that it'd be nice to have that contrast; so many times in my life I've been in that scenario, where I'm totally clueless and I ask someone who usually asks _me _for help to help me out with something. I'm sure it's happened to everyone before, so I thought it'd be relatable. **

**As always, enjoy the nice, sunny day for all you East Coasters, and for everyone, have a wonderful day and be happy :)**


	8. 8: Innocence

Evening had long since settled on Ylisstol. Olivia was on stage, and the entire crowd was wholly enraptured by her performance, accompanied by her son Inigo. The two of them twirled and whirled all over the stage to the thrum of a single violin.

Finally, they finished with a flourish, Olivia spinning into the air and landing on her heels, falling backwards until Inigo gracefully swooped in to catch her at the last minute. As the crowd applauded loudly and the performers took their bows, two in the audience quietly made their way outside.

Robin took Cordelia's hand in his own, and they left the main square, leaving the noise and music behind. They both knew where they were headed, without saying so.

Soon, they reached a deserted playground far from the square, in the main school of Ylisstol. Robin took a seat on the slide, and Cordelia settled herself next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Together, they looked up at the night sky; it was a beautiful, black tapestry, dotted with brilliant, bright stars and adorned with the full moon. They chatted for what seemed like hours, before pausing and settling into a quaint, comfortable silence.

In her mind, Cordelia twiddled her thumbs. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to go for it...but she had no idea how to kiss someone, having never done it in her life. She chanced a glance up at Robin, who was still staring at the night sky, drinking in the moment.

Robin, though, was looking up at the sky to avoid looking at Cordelia. He knew that if he kept staring at her, he'd want to go in for the kiss. But he wasn't sure if she was ready; more than that, he'd never kissed anyone before, either, and didn't want to mess up the first one with her. He turned his head to face her, and realized that she was staring at him as well.

At the same time, both decided to go for it. Their lips met, and all their innocence from the moment before was gone as they felt their primal instincts kick in for the first time.

Gasping for breath, they finally broke apart for a brief second, eyes meeting briefly before diving into each other's lips again.

* * *

**Meh, I'm not as happy with this one, but I couldn't really figure out what else I could do. I thought this theme would be easier, but it really wasn't; hope you guys are okay with this subpar drabble. **

**I decided to base this off of my own experience, so, yes, this is basically exactly how my first kiss went xD I'm sure we all remember back when we were young and innocent, and interacting with the opposite gender was at the same time enthralling and the most awkward thing we thought we would ever have to do. Anyways, as always, enjoy! **

**Theme 9 will be up tomorrow :) **

**cake307: I'm glad you've enjoyed reading these so far! And heh, I'm sure we can all remember being Severa and Morgan waking their parents early in the morning on the weekends :P Ahh, to be young again. **

**owenzyronic: I love cats! Except I'm more of a dog person; at home I have a beautiful husky and four cats, and they're the loves of my life :) my dog wakes me up at 5 in the morning almost every day because she needs to go pee though xD**

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Thanks for favoriting, and I'm glad you're liking it so far! Some of the excerpts may be from the timeline with Grima, some may be from a different timeline, and some may be from completely AU situations, depending on the theme/how I want to portray it. And of course I'm open to requests/prompts! This goes for anyone, but feel free to send me a PM or leave a suggestion in the reviews and I'll try to get to it ASAP :) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: It's not really metallurgy, it's more like metalloproteins and metalloenzymes and how they work and how we can apply them in medicine, since I'm a premed student. Thanks for saying that my writing isn't suffering though! It's always nice to have positive feedback, and I hope I'll keep living up to your standards!**

**Guest: There will be some more modern-ish themes coming up :) I'll try my best! Although I feel like readers want this to be grounded in the Fire Emblem universe, but I will try to interpret some of the themes in a more modern sense if that's what some readers want, as well. There _are _100 of these, after all; some variation will be good :) Thanks for the suggestion! **

**To any and all readers, I hope you're having as much fun reading these as I'm having writing them, and hopefully you'll stick with me for the ride :)**


	9. 9: Drive

In the Shepherd's camp, a lone tent burned brightly with candlelight deep into the night. Frustrated, Robin rubbed his eyes and looked down at the map again. Nothing about this battle was ideal. The enemy had a larger army, more diverse and specialized units, and worse, they had the high ground up the Mila Tree. The only way they could try to get higher was with their aerial units, but those would most likely be shot down before making it even halfway up. So they had to make their way up the tree without reinforcements, and with a significant terrain disadvantage.

Not to mention that the tree was kind of tall, and climbing was going to sap their strength, while the forces they faced at each level were going to be fresher than they were.

Basically, they had no advantages.

_So how am I supposed to figure out some way to win?_

A soft rustling came from across the tent. He glanced towards the source, smiling ever so slightly as Cordelia turned over in his cot.

"Robin, dear, it's late; shouldn't we turn in for the night?" Robin leaned over from his desk to give her a quick peck.

"I know, but I need to figure out our battle plans for the Mila Tree. I'll join you soon, love."

Robin arched his body back to his work with renewed vigor.

_I'll find a way. I have to, and I always have; I have to protect Cordelia, Chrom, all the Shepherds. They're all relying on me, and I can't let them down._

* * *

**So, chapter 9! I like this one; it really gives a feel of how simple Robin is, despite how smart he is. At his core, he really just has basic values driving him forwards, and I think a lot of us are more like this than we realize. We just need that one thing, and with that driving us, we can make ourselves do a lot more than we thought we were capable of. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this drabble as much as the others! Chapter 10 should be up tomorrow :) It's reading period, so I have time to keep up with this for at most another week, I guess. :) **

**Aust Kyzor Sakura: I'm glad you thought it was sweet! I wanted it to be, since innocence is something that is usually sweet (like when we see an innocent couple, we're always like d'awww they're so cute!) **

**owenzyronic: I'm glad you thought so! I just felt like it was a bit strained? Like there wasn't anything that clicked in my head right away for the last prompt, but I guess it still worked! Are you talking about All of Me by John Legend? Or is it a different one? Let me know, and I can definitely try to work it in for a drabble! **

**Euclidwriter: Glad you thought it was nice! I hope your wording doesn't mean that you thought the other ones before weren't nice though :( Hope you'll stick along for more of the ride! **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	10. 10: Breathe Again

Cordelia wrung her hands and closed her eyes. She'd been on the ramparts watching the horizon all day; the Shepherd contingent was returning today, if everything had gone according to plan. Normally, she never would have let him leave her behind, but this was a special case.

She allowed herself a small smile as she felt a kick in her stomach, before her face dropped again. She'd never been apart from him for this long since they'd become a pair.

_What if something happened? _

_Don't say that. He's the most brilliant mind Ylisse has ever known. He's not going to get himself killed._

_Yeah, but he might do something stupid to save someone he loves. Gods know he's risked his life for you before. _

_No, he'll be back. I know it._

She closed her eyes, cutting off her inner dialogue. That little voice had been nagging her since Robin had left, but she'd managed to mostly block it out at first. The longer Robin had been gone, though, the stronger the voice had gotten, and the feebler her rebuttals had become.

"Oh! Look! They're back!" Someone yelled.

Unable to speak, Cordelia's eyes quickly scanned the incoming vanguard. There was Chrom, at the lead, with Sumia by his side, their hands intertwined. Lissa, of course, and Frederick, chatting with them. There was Vaike, Stahl, Maribelle, and it seemed Lon'qu had joined them from Regna Ferox. There was Cherche, and Virion, who she assumed was visiting Ylisse as well. Was that...Kellam? Panne? Gaius? Ricken? It seemed all the Shepherds were safe and sound.

_But where was…_

And then she found him. The afternoon sun bounced off a certain scrawny, platinum haired man in dark robes who brought up the rear, ever on the alert for surprise attacks. Cordelia released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and put a hand to her chest as she began breathing again.

He was safe.

* * *

**Hope this drabble was nice! As someone who has been through a long-distance relationship, I certainly identified with Cordelia in this drabble; it's terrible to not be able to see your loved ones regularly. As an international college student, it's even worse, since I only get to go home once or twice a year; sure, there's Skype nowadays, but it's just not the same. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I'm so glad you picked up on that reference to Olivia's theater and Brady's violin! I wanted to paint it as a happier AU where everyone fulfilled their dreams, so :) I thought that the reference was too subtle because no one mentioned it, but yay for you catching it! Also, I definitely agree that Robin has competition for favorite tactician; Morgan is awesome in his/her own right. Lastly, I'll do my best with your prompt! Look for it in later drabbles, I'll be sure to give you a shoutout when I post it!**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: So glad I can make you smile, and that you're still enjoying these! Thanks for staying with me so far, it really means a lot! 3**

**GAME DROID 2000: Thanks for the compliment! It was a lot easier to do so for that chapter because, as I said, it was basically a carbon copy of my first kiss xD I'll see what I can do about your suggestion; like I said for Kokiri, look for it in later drabbles, and I'll be sure to mention you when I post it!**

**owenzyronic: I can definitely try to use that as a theme! I'm huge on using songs as themes, so if you think of any other ideas please let me know :) **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and chapter 11 will be up tomorrow evening! **


	11. 11: Obsession

_Thud. _The javelin's tip embedded itself in the center of the target, and Cordelia wiped sweat off her brow before going to retrieve it.

"Okay, your turn, Sumia. Remember, you want to balance the javelin before throwing it; any imbalance, and you're going to lose some power, and it's not going to fly as fast, or as far, and it's just not going to be effective."

Sumia nodded as Cordelia handed the javelin to her. Following Cordelia's footsteps, Sumia held out the javelin in her hand, feeling for the balance point before preparing to throw. She looked to Cordelia, who nodded to tell her to throw when ready.

"Alright, Cordelia, I'm going for it!" She reared back to throw, and Cordelia's eyes followed Sumia's movements closely.

Until, that is, she noticed someone leaning against a tree not far from them. He seemed to be taking notes on some book, and was continually crossing out and rewriting diagrams in the dirt in front of him.

"Robin…" She murmured to herself.

"Cordelia? Hey, Cordelia, I'm talking to you!" Sumia's voice shook her out of her reverie.

"Oh, Sumia, hi, yeah, I'm here," she quickly stuttered to her friend.

"Really. Because if my eyes don't deceive me, _your _eyes were definitely not here. Chrom's not even anywhere in sight!"

But Cordelia's attention had already returned to the oblivious tactician.

"_Cordelia. I'm. Talking. To. You."_ Sumia growled.

"O-oh! I'm listening. Just, err, have some thoughts on my mind," Cordelia tittered.

"You're not fooling me. So, who's your new obsession now, since I don't see Chrom anywhere? Unless you're just daydreaming about him now?" When she didn't get an answer, Sumia followed Cordelia's eyes to the tree and sighed. "Oh. Well, I'm just going to go now, since we're not getting anything done." Greeted by silence again, Sumia shook her head, but couldn't help smiling for her friend as she left her alone in her thoughts.

* * *

**And there! Chapter 11 is up; hope you guys enjoyed it! I tried to make it seem like Cordelia fell for Robin as hard as she had fallen for Chrom before, since that would be the most convincing way for us to believe that she'd completely moved on from Chrom to Robin. Otherwise, not much to say; I'm sure we all have also experienced something similar to this, when we encounter the object of our attraction; at least, I know I have xD (although he caught me staring at him...that was kind of awkward). **

**owenzyronic: I'm glad you thought the last one was cute! Stay along and there will be plenty of fluff and cuteness :) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: It DOES SUCK A LOT. I almost couldn't stand it...it sucks to not be able to see them every day, and to only have text/skype to keep in touch. It's even worse when they don't reply your texts for a bit..even if its just an hour, you're constantly worried until they reply :( hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous 10! **

**Aqua: I'm glad you enjoyed my past stories! (If anyone else hasn't read them and has time, please try them out 3) I'm glad you like what I've written so far! It's just been a lot of fluff, but sometimes, a lot of fluff is just what we want to see in our fanfiction stories :)**

**Chapter 12 should be up tomorrow, I'm not done with that one yet, but I'll do my best! As always, R&amp;R and enjoy to your hearts' content :)**


	12. 12: Insanity

"Cordelia, I can't do this anymore," Robin yelled, practically pulling out his own hair.

"Robin, you need to calm down!" His wife reached over, pulling his hands from his hair and holding them tightly, lest he hurt himself in his rage.

"I can't just calm down! How many lives did we end today, Cordelia? How many of them had families? How many fathers won't be returning home to their children? How many of those children's role models did we just take away? It's driving me insane; every night, I see their faces, their eyes widening as my magic ends their lives." Robin's eyes brimmed with tears, and she could tell that he still didn't have full control of his senses.

"Robin, you _know _that you're overthinking everything. Every single one of those Valmese would have killed you, and the rest of us, without a second thought. You were only doing what was necessary to protect what you love and what you believe in." She chanced to let his arms go, and they fell limply to his sides. Gently, she pushed him onto his cot, where she carefully wrapped an arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Look, Robin, I know you're under a lot of stress. I know it's hard to know that we're killing others...but we have no choice. Like I said, they'd kill us without a second thought. The fact that you feel remorse from your killing shows that you're a better person than any of them. How many of the Valmese do you think are like you? How many of them wonder about the repercussions of their actions? I'd wager almost none of them. Only you, Robin, have a heart large enough to care for your enemies, and that is your blessing and your curse...but look around the camp, Robin. Look at all our friends. They're all alive and well, and it's all because of _you_. We had no right to beat Valm's fleet; they should have destroyed us with ease. Without you figuring out the _only way _we could come out on top, all of us would be at the bottom of the sea."

"But _they're _at the bottom of the sea!"

Cordelia shook her head.

"Robin, they died fighting for what _they_ believed in. We are fighting for what _we_ believe in. I know it sounds harsh, but it's us or them." He still shook his head, and she grasped for some way to make him understand. "Robin, think of it this way. Who do you care about most in this camp?"

"Cordelia, don't be silly. Of course it's you. I couldn't live without you, you know that."

"Then picture me at the bottom of the sea, spears in my body." She closed her eyes to hide her fear of the thought, but she had to be strong for Robin.

"Gods, Cordelia, I can't! I'd never let that happen to you, or anyone!"

"Then you need to keep doing what you're doing, and not let yourself lose control of your mind. If you go insane and lose it completely...the Shepherds would be finished. No one can lead us in battle the way you do."

Robin took a deep breath, his wife finally getting through to him.

"You're right. I'll do what I must, to protect you and the Shepherds, no matter what. I can't lose you...I'd go crazy if anything ever happened to you."

Cordelia couldn't help a wry smile at the irony of his words.

* * *

**And there! Another drabble done. This one's slightly longer, because it's a lot more serious than any other one that I've posted. I've often wondered what it is like to be in war, and to effectively know that you are ending someone else's life...I imagine almost anyone who has been to war in some capacity can relate to Robin in one way or another. It's also always nice to have that emotional support, and I hope the way Cordelia comforts Robin is somewhat believable; it's kind of just what I would say if I were in her shoes, dealing with someone who needed my support in this way. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: I know, she's such a dork right? Honestly, love makes us all into awkward, twiddling dorks, if we're honest; how else can we describe ourselves when we find ourselves unable to say anything coherent when we're around our crush? I know for a fact that if I'm around someone I like, I just can't say anything I turn super red so it's always obvious and awkward xD hope you're slightly better than I am! **

**owenzyronic: Glad you enjoyed it! Oh no...I'm sorry about that :( but it's better that you find out she had a boyfriend sooner rather than later, I guess? I wish you luck in your relationship endeavors :) **

**As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and pelase R&amp;R! I may not be able to post for a couple days due to having a microbiology final coming up, but I will do my best to get at least one or two drabbles up before/during the weekend! Until then, enjoy the downhill part of the week! Friday's only a day away :)**


	13. 13: Christmas

"So, what exactly is this whole Christmas thing?" Robin asked Cordelia. Now that the war was over, and they had settled into their lives in the city, Robin was still learning the holidays that were being celebrated. What little of his memory had returned didn't include annual festivals and events.

"Well, it's a time of celebration and giving. On Christmas Eve, you give presents to those you care about for them to open on Christmas Day. The idea is to encourage giving to others, and it's really just a festive time. A lot of decorations come out, and there's always Christmas songs playing on the radios and everything."

"Oh, wow. So I'm guessing we need to get presents for Severa and Morgan, right?"

"Mhm...I don't know what to get-" Cordelia paused as they entered their room. Someone had hung some sort of small plant on the light. It was tied with a red ribbon, which had small bells on it.

"Cordelia? What's wrong?" He noticed her sudden pause. "Why are you...are you blushing?" And indeed she was; her face had gone scarlet.

"So remember I told you that Christmas is a festive time? There's a lot of traditions...and one of them is that if you're under the mistletoe with someone of the opposite gender, well, you're, um, supposed to kiss them."

Robin chuckled.

"Now _who in the world _would put mistletoe in our room?" He asked loudly. "I guess we'll never know. But, you know, if it's tradition, shouldn't we at least honor it?" He winked at Cordelia, and leaned in for a kiss, which she gladly returned.

From behind the door, two pairs of eyes were watching. One of them, who had silver colored pigtails matching the shade of Robin's hair, made a face.

"Severa, I don't think-" One of them began whispering, before the other roughly muffled her mouth.

"Shh! Ugh, They're just like they were in the future. _So gross._"

* * *

**And there's 13! 13% through now, hope you guys enjoyed this one as well! Sorry about the off schedule update, like I said finals are getting crazy, and I had to flesh out who was going to write my rec letters for me and all that fun stuff to get ready for applying to med school . but it's done now! Now I just need to make sure that they write the letters on time, and that I don't screw up on finals...so updates might slow down over the next couple weeks. I'll do my best for you guys though! **

**owenzyronic: I totally agree with you on that point, but I think I can also see where the game developers are coming from; they have to appeal to an audience that includes both children and adults, and I don't know if the game would be as marketable to the younger demographic if it broached such heavy themes in its main dialogue. However, I do agree that there should have been at least some mention of it, even at the end, as the Shepherds are heading home; yes, they won, but at what cost, not only to them, but to others who lost their lives? There's nothing good about killing, even if it is "necessary", and I feel like they should have tried to mention it at least a little bit. Thanks! The test is on Wednesday, so hopefully I'll be ready by then . hope you enjoyed this chapter! I went back to fluffy material this time :)**

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Right? Similar to what I said to owenzyronic, but it just doesn't seem realistic that with all the fighting going on, there weren't any doubts/hesitations on the part of the Shepherds. In the first parts, where they're killing Risen, I can understand, but once they started fighting Plegians, than Valmese, then Grimleal, I found it hard to believe that there were no second thoughts.**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Oh, I've definitely met people like that too :P I'd really like to read one of your stories! What's the title for one of them? I'll try to get to it and leave a review at least if I have time :)**

**To everyone else, enjoy the chapter, and I'll try to update soon!**


	14. 14: Silence

The midafternoon sun lit up the grassy field, and a light breeze gently wafted across it. Under a tree, a family of four sat on a quilt, enjoying a picnic under the sun.

"Mom, can I have more lettuce?" One of the children asked, and the mother reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a couple green leaves, which she passed to her daughter. "Thanks!" She said, and she opened her sandwich to carefully place the leaves in, before proceeding to munch on her now-complete sandwich while turning her attention back to the thick, dusty tome she was reading. The other daughter got up from the quilt, having already finished her sandwich.

"Well, if you guys are going to sit here and eat, be my guest, but I'm going out under the sun and get a nice tan! If anyone wants to join me, I'll be out there." She pointed ran off into the field under the sun, and her sister took the hint, marking her page in the book before following her out into the plain.

Cordelia smiled, watching them, as she adjusted her sun hat. She glanced over at Robin, who had simply sat there with a smile the entire time, watching his family.

They settled into a comfortable silence, leaning against each other and watching their children play. A wide smile had formed on Robin's face, and Cordelia understood his silence. Words wouldn't suffice, anyways; there were no ways to describe the joy that they felt from being together with their children.

* * *

**There! This one was actually really hard to write, as I just couldn't really think of an idea for this theme..so I hope you guys still enjoy this one as much as the others! It just wasn't like a few of the other chapters where I read a theme and an idea instantly popped into my head. Oh well; I'm sure there's going to be more of those, so bear with me if sometimes quality drops, but I'll do my best to prevent that! **

**On the bright side, I have a bit more time than I envisioned, so I might be able to do one or more drabbles before my microbio exam :) yay! **

**owenzyronic: I know, it was super fluffy, but doesn't it seem like something that would happen? Robin's one of the most popular Shepherds, and same with Cordelia; someone's bound to try the mistletoe prank on them at some point if they're together, and especially their children would try it, I think. **

**Alt180: Sorry! I should have mentioned that the last drabble was supposed to be in a more modern AU, since I don't see the Fire Emblem universe as having holidays such as Christmas. I'll try to make it clear if there are any drabbles in AUs, which there probably will! **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I totally agree! I was actually trying to hint that Robin knew who placed the mistletoe when he said, "Now who in the world could have put that here," :P not sure if you caught that, but yeah! This is definitely something kids would do; it's kind of like the child version of morbid curiosity, imo. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: I'll be sure to check some of those out when I'm free! In the meantime, I'll just be studying and trying to stay on pace with this drabble challenge! Look out for a review on one of your stories if I get the chance to read :)**

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoyed this drabble! **


	15. 15: Questioning

A light breeze trickled into the room, waking Robin up. Cordelia was cuddled against him, as always. Carefully, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, and glanced down at his wife, before gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mm...oh, Chrom…" She mumbled in her sleep.

Robin almost fell off the bed, but carefully caught himself. He suddenly felt dizzy, and his body felt as if it held no weight. He couldn't breathe, and carefully got off the bed and to the window where that accursed breeze had come in and woken him up, starting this cycle of events.

He blundered out of the room, bouncing from wall to wall as he tried to steady himself. Soon, he found himself out on a balcony, leaning over the edge and gripping the rail tightly. He felt as if he had minimal control over his body; one small step, and he'd fall over the edge, into the darkness of the night that threatened to swallow him up.

"Robin?" He turned and saw Sumia walking towards him. Shivering, he shook his head. Speech seemed to have left him. "Do you need a healer? Should I grab Lissa or Maribelle? Or Brady, if it's a more...sensitive issue?" She carefully approached and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Her touch helped. He instantly stopped shivering, and felt a bit of control return to his body.

"No, Sumia, thanks. I'll be okay."

"You certainly don't look fine. I'd say you look like you've seen a ghost, but you're so pale that I'm starting to wonder if you are the ghost! What's bothering you?"

Robin sighed.

"Sumia...how do you know if someone really loves you?" He asked, and grimaced simultaneously. He hadn't meant to be so blunt; Sumia obviously knew of Cordelia's prior infatuation with Chrom, and it must have worn on her at least a bit at times.

"This is about Cordelia, isn't it?" He nodded. "And what has she told you about her feelings for Chrom?"

"She said they were gone."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you trust her? If you love her, you should trust what she tells you. If you cannot even trust she is telling you the truth…" Sumia trailed off.

Robin let out another deep, drawn-out sigh.

"You're right, Sumia."

_How could he claim to love Cordelia, when he didn't even trust her? She deserved better from him. _He pushed himself away from the balcony, and back towards his quarters in the castle.

"Before you go, though, Robin, let me say this: not once since she met you has she mentioned Chrom. Not _once_. All she talks about is you. About how happy you've made her, and how she never even thinks of Chrom and what could have been with him, because she can't see it being better than what she has with you."

Robin nodded again, before turning back towards his room. When he reached it, he carefully pushed open the door, and gently shook Cordelia. She mumbled incoherently, before turning to face him.

"Cordelia, wake up." He said, without force.

"Mm.." She wrapped the sheets around her body, shielding it from the nighttime chill. "What's wrong, dear?"

Robin took a breath, bracing himself.

"Cordelia...just now, you were dreaming about Chrom, weren't you?"

Her eyes widened.

"I was?" The look quickly changed from shock to hurt. "Robin, you can't possibly-"

He put a hand up, stopping her.

"I know. Dreams are out of our control, like when I had the dreams about being Grima and killing all the Shepherds, or of being Validar's son." He shuddered at the memory.

"Robin...I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"Tell me that you love me."

She looked directly into his eyes, and, without wavering, addressed him.

"I love you and only you, Robin. I loved you when we first began dating, I love you now, and I will love you for the rest of my days."

"And I, you, Cordelia." He allowed her to kiss his lips. "And I believe you much more than whatever silly dream you were having."

As he climbed back into the bed next to her, he rued how foolish he'd been. Of course she loved him, and not only did she verbally communicate it to him, she showed it in so many ways. The way she lit up whenever she was around him, the way she passionately kissed him, the little looks and smiles she snuck his way, and a million other ways; these were her signs of love, signs that she did not show to Chrom.

He knew she would never lie to him, and he would always trust her. With a smile, he drifted back into sleep, content with his conclusions from the evening.

* * *

**And there! This is probably my last post until Wednesday; sorry guys, but that's when my Microbio final is . Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this one! It's a bit longer, since I think this is a more significant topic, especially for Robin and Cordelia. It's always hard to believe what you want to in a relationship, since you're always so worried about what can go wrong. But with Sumia's help, Robin realizes that he's just being silly :) **

**I've had my own experiences with trust issues ever since my ex-bf cheated on me, so this chapter was actually quite therapeutic for me to write. I often worry about my current bf for no other reason simply than my last one cheated on me, and I realized it's not fair to him for me to think that way, because he hasn't done anything to deserve that from me. **

**So, hope you guys enjoyed this, and it'll shed a bit of light into relationships, which are always complicated. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: :) I hope that means you enjoyed it a lot! This one's a bit darker and not really as fluffy, but I hope you'll like it just as much. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Severa's always going to be surprising; I think she's really one of the sweetest children characters, but she just doesn't want to admit it or show it. But eventually it comes out; hopefully, she wasn't too OOC in my last drabble! And yes, I was going for the picnic vibe! I remember going on family picnics when I was young, and I'm really glad one of the themes lent themselves to being able to use it :) **

**As always, R&amp;R, and enjoy! **

**See you guys after my exam T.T**


	16. 16: Blood

Blood. Blood everwhere. The redhead sighed to herself. There, like clockwork, was the blood that came each month. She dreaded telling Robin that the blood had come as it always did. It had been late this time, too, almost teasing her with false hope.

"Curse this blood!" She yelled out as she pulled her leggings back on and reentered her and Robin's room.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked. He had returned while she was in the bathroom, in time to hear her outburst. Of course, he already knew something was up; he was just giving Cordelia a chance to tell him herself.

"The blood came. I'm not pregnant…" She felt her body begin to shake with sobs.

"Cordelia, there's no reason to be sad. It'll happen; sometimes it just takes longer for some couples." Robin wouldn't let her get down on herself, and they would keep trying. Having children, after all, was something that they had discussed and agreed that they wanted to do.

"B-but what if it never happens?" The sobs began to come out, and her tears soaked into Robin's shoulder through his shirt.

"Don't worry about that. We'll keep trying until it does. There's no hurry, after all."

(line break)

Robin was studying again, this time about the history of Regna Ferox. He had always wondered how different continents developed their specific traditions, and Regna Ferox particularly piqued him.

"Hmm...cold weather, harsh conditions-" He was interrupted by a loud _bang_ as the door slammed open.

"Robin! Remember what we were talking about two months ago?"

"Uh, what? When exactly two months ago, because we've talked about-"

"My blood hasn't come! Lissa said I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**There! Managed to find some time between my studying to finish this. It's a bit silly, but I think it's definitely something that couples should be ready for if they reach that point in their lives. My piano teacher is actually going through this right now, and she tells me about it during our lessons (which, I admit, is kind of awkward), and that's where the inspiration came from. Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yay, you thought it was cute! I just want to say I really appreciate that you've basically left reviews every chapter; it's really nice to know how others feel about my writing, so really thanks a lot! You're keeping me going through all this :)**

**Aqua: Well, for me, it helped because I've had that experience of wondering whether or not my SO actually loves me or not, whether it was justified or not, because I've been cheated on in the past. I guess for you, it's a little bit different, since you're still looking for your first relationship. I can definitely understand why you feel like you're too old for love, but you're still in your mid-20s! That's not old at all, so don't be worried about that. I guess my advice is first to not sell yourself short in finding someone just because you want a relationship; make sure that it's someone you can genuinely see yourself spending a lot of time with and enjoying yourself with because you WANT to, not because you want to have someone next to you. And then, honestly, if you've found a nice guy/girl (I'm not going to assume your gender), every relationship is different. Be prepared for the highest highs and the lowest lows, and just make sure that the highs make the lows worth it. I'd say more, but I don't want to take up too much of people's time XD you can always send me a PM if you have any other questions/want more specific tips! **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I will hopefully be back tomorrow night after my final! **


	17. 17: Rainbow

**This one takes place in the children's AU from the game, where their parents are all killed and they are the last ones defending Ylisse..:(**

* * *

The last drops of rain were slowly starting to peter out; Severa tugged at her father's sleeve impatiently.

"Daddy, can we go out and play yet?"

Smiling, he patted her head gently.

"Of course, dear. Where's Morgan and Mother?" The little girl shrieked in joy before sprinting off to find her mother and sister to join them.

When they stepped out of their home, Morgan pointed skyward at the rainbow that arched through the sky.

"What's that?" Her parents followed the direction she was pointing, and saw the radiant rainbow.

"It's a rainbow, dear. They always come out after rain." Cordelia answered, but of course, that wasn't enough for Morgan.

"Why do they come out after rain?" She asked. Cordelia sighed, and turned to Robin.

"Maybe your father knows?" She nudged Robin, who happily obliged.

"Well, rainbows are there as a reminder from the gods that even when things are at the worst, like when it's raining, there's always something beautiful waiting for you as well, as long as you weather the storm."

Morgan cupped her tiny hands over her mouth.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

(line break)

Fighting back to back, Morgan and Severa prepared themselves for yet another wave of Risen in the rubble that had been Ylisstol.

Blinking back tears, Severa sighed.

"Morgan...this is hopeless. The Risen are never going to stop coming…" Morgan shook her head.

"No, Severa! There has to be a rainbow at the end of this…" She tried to hold back her own tears as she held on to her memories of her dear parents. "Mother and Father always said so…"

* * *

**There! Hope you guys enjoyed it; I know, the theme was supposed to be happy, and I'm a horrible person for making it sad and I'm sorry :( but I think it's always good to temper the fluff with some more serious drabbles. I chose to do this for this one because I wanted a more child-centric drabble, and I think this one touches really on how hard it can be to lose one's parents, and how the things that our parents teach and tell us will stay with us forever. I'm sure we can all remember our parents' initial explanation for things when we were young and couldn't understand all the science behind it; the way Cordelia and Robin describe why a rainbow occurs is how my mom used to explain them to me before I got older xD hope you guys enjoyed this one! **

**owenzyronic: i missed you on the last one! hope that your essays went well :) awww that sounds like such a perfect life! All my cousins have a huge age difference, and we live in different countries because I go to school in the US, so I don't have the connection with them that I wish I had :( **

**Teleportingwall: I'm glad you thought it was funny! I wasn't really sure how that one would be received, and thanks! I think the final went well; next one's on Tuesday...**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: That's fine! I think I might have said this earlier, one word is better than none! It's always nice to know what other people think about my ideas. **

**Guest: I'm sure it would have made almost any guy faint if their wife suddenly ran in and said that they were pregnant :P especially if they told someone like Lissa, who would be sure to tell the whole kingdom in minutes. i'll be sure to check out that story! **

**Aqua: Yay, I'm glad you like it! Hopefully this one shows a bit more serious side, but still an important part. And no problem! I'm glad I was able to help you feel better about yourself and your relationships :) Good luck on the relationship side of things, and just remember to always make sure that whatever you're doing is making you happy! **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy!**


	18. 18: Request 1

**Shoutout to Kokiri-Hylian-Hero for the prompt for this one! Since it wasn't a one-word prompt, I'll put it here: the prompt was that Robin fell in love with Cordelia before her pegasus knight training ends. It was a bit open-ended, so KHH I hope my interpretation of the prompt was somewhat what you were expecting to see. So, without further ado, here it is! **

**(line break)**

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He'd been reading his books out by the training grounds as usual, but today was different. He noticed _her_, tossing a javelin as if it were nothing, and hitting the center of the target with ease.

He continued watched carefully as she tossed yet another javelin into the bale of hay, and his eyes followed her as she retrieved her javelins and requested feedback from Phila, the pegasus knight captain.

Sighing, he finally turned his attention back to his book, studying up for his tactician's exam that was coming up in a couple days. Sure, he wanted to pass; she had her pegasus knight training graduation exam coming up as well, since all the official exams were placed on the same day.

_Still, though. _Robin wasn't going to lie to himself; he was pretty disappointed that she had said no hanging out, no dates for the last week until after the exams. _That girl; sometimes, she takes things a bit too seriously. She should learn to have some fun in life...it's not like she's going to fail. If anyone needs to study or practice, it's me, not her. _

His thoughts were interrupted by an arm carefully snaking around his neck. Instinctively, he jumped away in defense.

"Who is it?" He yelled, before his eyes focused. "Oh. Well, what happened to 'We have our profession exams coming up, so I can't talk to you for a week'?"

Cordelia giggled.

"Oh, that. Well, let's just say I decided to break it. Now come on, Robin, you're wanted in the castle."

"Huh? What for?"

"I think you're in trouble for something, I don't know." She grabbed his hand with a mischievous glint in her eye, and pulled him to follow her.

"Wait, what did I do to get in trouble?" He asked when they finally stopped in front of the castle doors.

"You were too handsome," She said, still with that look in her eyes. "Now just close your eyes.." Still wondering what was going on, Robin closed his eyes. He heard the door open, and felt Cordelia pulling him into the castle. "Okay, you can open them now."

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and gasped. She had led him into the main dining room, and the entire place had been redecorated. It was covered with colorful posters and decorations, with a large banner hanging across that read, "Happy Birthday, Robin!" Not only were there decorations, it seemed that she'd invited all the Shepherds and Robin's friends.

"Did you set this all up for me," Robin managed to ask in his shock, to which she nodded.

"Yeah! I had to find some sort of reason to be away for a week so I could set this up without you noticing, and I had to be extra careful since you're so smart and I wanted to do something special since it's your 18th birthday." She felt her face blushing, and instantly tried to hide it, grabbing her long red locks to mask her face. "D-do you like it?"

Grinning from ear to ear, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oooooh," the watching crowd yelled. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They began chanting, and Robin, feeling brave, leaned down to quickly peck Cordelia on the cheek, eliciting a cheer from the crowd.

"I love it, Cordelia."

(line break)

**And there! Sorry for the delay in putting this up; after my final, I've been catching up with friends who have almost forgotten who I am since I've just been a hermit :( and now I have another final coming up on Tuesday which is going to destroy me, so sorry if updates are a bit slow until then! I'm also flying out to California on Wednesday after my last final, so my schedule might be a bit irregular and sporadic, so please bear with me! As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter :)**

**owenzyronic: I know, it was sad :( but there might be a couple more sad ones depending on the topics, I don't know yet. We'll see, but I think it's unrealistic for me to expect writing every single one as fluffy, you know? Adversity does bring people closer together, so...yeah. But I'll keep it mostly fluffy and cute :) **

**Aquawaves: Yay! Glad you got an account :) I think a lot of things our parents tell us as kids, we write off as silly, but they really do give us a much more positive outlook on life even as adults, especially little things like these. Also, I was trying to hint that the "rainbow" was that they were going to be transported to the universe in FE: Awakening, so they'd technically be seeing their parents again, but that might have been too subtle for people to catch :( **

**Kokiri-Hylian Hero: Yup! It was a really straightforward message, basically that there's always hope. Speaking of hope, I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of your prompt! **

**MalevolentDarkness16: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying these, and hope you enjoy this one just as much! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: :( I hope this one cheers you up! **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	19. 19: Gray

The sky was gray with clouds, a storm threatening to settle in any moment. Groaning, Robin begrudgingly got out of bed. If there was a storm coming in, he'd have to pull down all the windows, lest water start leaking in.

_This is one of the times I don't like having a big house, _he sighed to himself.

"Mm..Robin, dear, where are you going?" Cordelia mumbled from the bed as he got out.

"Just closing the windows so water doesn't flood in; storm's coming in tonight, probably."

"Need any help?"

"Sure." She followed him out, and they scrambled as fast as they could to close the windows. Just as the rain began to drizzle gently down, they finished the last window, locking it in place.

"Looks pretty gloomy out there," Cordelia said, peering outside. "Really gray and cloudy."

"Yeah…but that's out there," Robin said, winking at Cordelia.

"What?" She wasn't getting what he was going for.

"Doesn't have to be gray and gloomy in here," he finished, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards their bedroom.

* * *

**And 19 is up! This one's really short, I guess, but I don't think that detracts from it; it's just a short, sweet drabble between two people who are in love :) I also really hate closing windows when there's a storm coming, so that's where the inspiration for this came from. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yay! Glad you liked it, and that I didn't botch your prompt :) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: The next few are going to be happy, looking down the prompt list that I have, so you should enjoy them :) **

**To everyone else, please R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoyed this one! Chapter 20 will be up on Wednesday, I'm almost done with it, but studying for my final on Tuesday takes precedence. **


	20. 20: All of Me

**Shoutout to owenzyronic for the prompt! The prompt was the song All of Me, by John Legend.**

* * *

"Ack! Wait, I'm not ready yet!" Robin stopped, having already pushed the door halfway open.

"Er, okay? Is something wrong?"

"N-no. I just can't find my breastplate."

"Um, why does your breastplate matter so much, if I may ask? You're already fully dressed." Robin scratched his head. Now that he thought of it, Cordelia rarely, if ever, left their room without her breastplate.

"Well, because my, you know?" She didn't finish the thought, trailing off as if Robin should know the answer.

"Your you know? No, dear, I really don't." He was getting more and more confused by the second.

"Well, like, aren't they...you know, a bit on the _small_ side?" She looked down towards her chest and sighed, and Robin finally understood.

"Cordelia…" Using a finger, he pushed her face back upwards so that she was looking into his eyes. "I don't _care _about your you knows. I love all of you; it doesn't matter if they're big or small, or anything, because I love _you_, not _them_. They're more than big enough for me, and shouldn't that be all that matters?"

"Mm...okay, fine." She turned and put her breastplate away, but before she turned, Robin could see the beginnings of a smile forming on her face.

He rarely saw her with her breastplate over her clothes after that.

* * *

**Sorry that took forever to post, but here it is! I finally finished my last final yesterday, and then I spent the rest of the day packing, so now I'm at a family friend's place for the night before flying to my internship for the summer, so it's been a pretty hectic few hours. Hope you guys enjoy this one! As we all know, Cordelia's very insecure about her body, so I thought it would be appropriate to focus on that for a drabble (or maybe another one in the future, who knows). **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: It is! Especially when you can't reach them and you have to bust out a ladder...**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Really? I hate them...I like being able to go outside and bask in the sunlight xD **

**Aquawaves: Heh, I'll leave that to your imagination ;) situations are never bad if you're with someone you love! **

**As always, please R&amp;R! Schedule should be a lot more regular now that finals are over, unless my internship is super busy (which I don't expect it to be), so hopefully I'll see you all tomorrow!**


	21. 21: Vacation

**MODERN AU. Just thought I should mention!**

* * *

"C'mon, Dad, it's not scary at all!" Severa tugged at her father, begging him to go on the roller coaster with her.

"Er, why not ask your mother to go with you?"

"Cause someone needs to watch over our stuff, silly," Cordelia said, holding up the bags draped over her arms.

"Well, why don't _I _carry the stuff, and _you _go on the ride with the kids?"

Morgan put her hands on her hips.

"Father, are you _scared _of the roller coaster?"

Robin snorted.

"Psh. Of course not. I just...you know what, fine. I'll go with you guys. Cordelia, honey, can you hold on to my bag?"

"Sure thing." She reached out to grab his backpack and motioned to the exit. "I'll wait for you guys there! Have fun," she said, before winking mischievously at Robin.

* * *

Cordelia idly flipped through her phone, going through some old texts from Robin before looking back towards the exit.

_Ah! There's Morgan and Severa. But where's Robin?_ She picked up their bags and went to meet her kids.

"How was the ride? Did you guys have fun? And where's your father?"

At the mention of their father, the two girls broke out into bursts of giggles.

"Haha, he's, haha, he'll, hoho, he said he'd catch up!"

At that moment, Robin came out of the exit, looking a little green and sickly.

"Oh, hi, dear. How was the ride?" Cordelia asked innocently.

"Mmph..good...berightback!" Robin said quickly, before covering his mouth and sprinting to the nearest trash can.

Cordelia, Severa, and Morgan all watched, howling with laughter.

* * *

**And, there's drabble 21! I wrote this on the plane xD hope you guys enjoyed it! I used to love family vacations so much (well, I still do, actually), and I love amusement parks, so this practically wrote itself! This actually is what we did to one of my friends who had never been on a roller coaster, except he didn't puke; I thought it'd be funny for Robin to be tricked so easily into going on the ride :) **

**Aquawaves: She really doesn't! She's just beautiful :) I think insecurity is a thing that everyone has to deal with, but especially girls/ladies, especially in today's society, just because of all the unrealistic standards being set. It's always nice to have a guy who understands that and is willing to help you deal with it :)**

**owenzyronic: yay! I'm glad you like it, and that it was able to bring you some reprieve during your finals period. Good luck, by the way, if you're still taking them, and if you already took them, I'm sure you did fine!**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yes! I love cuddling with my pets :) I have a big husky at home and she's just the sweetest thing ever, she always wants to cuddle and cuddle with me :) My cat, not so much; he's more like "oh, look, human is petting me again. ugh. she feeds me, so I guess I'll tolerate it." **

**As always, hope you guys enjoyed this drabble, and if you have any other requests/prompts don't hesitate to let me know! **


	22. 22: Mother Nature

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" The two girls roughly shook their parents awake.

"Oog...what's wrong, guys?" Cordelia pushed her hair out of her face as she groggily got up. "Did something happen?"

"No, we just wanted to watch the sunrise with you guys! Look, it's already starting!" Morgan pointed outside the window. The dim rays of light were just starting to breach the enveloping darkness of the night, a very slight, yellow glow beginning to pierce through.

"Oh, of course. C'mon, sleepyhead, sunrise is coming!" Cordelia gently shook her husband, who had developed into quite a heavy sleeper ever since the war. Once he woke, the four sat together on the couch facing the window, taking in the wonders of the sunrise together.

Slowly, the light began to burst through the dark canvas, blending into an orange-red tinge as the sun shyly showed its face. Morgan and Severa watched, enraptured by the sight, one they had never seen before. Cordelia and Robin simply smiled at each other, and then their children, as they saw the looks of awe on their faces. Mother Nature really never ceased to amaze. The sun itself seemed to smile as it looked down on the family of four, observing its every move.

* * *

**And there's 22! Sorry it's a day late, yesterday turned out to be a lot more busy than I thought it would. Probably once I start getting more settled I'll be able to really be churning these out, sorry for the delay! Hope you guys enjoy this one :)**

**Aquawaves: I used to be scared of roller coasters, and then one of my friends got me to go with her, and since then I've come to love them! Although, yeah, puking sucks. The last time I puked was because I got food poisoning while on a community service trip to the Philippines...and it was on my birthday :(**

**GAME DROID 2000: If Robin was turned to a woman? As in suddenly, like by some sort of black magic?**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: I know! I love them they're so so so cuddly :) I can never stop myself from wanting to pet every single dog I see around..they always think I'm weird :( HAHA I love how cats do the weirdest things :) what kind of cat is yours? **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I'll do my best to get 23 up ASAP!**


	23. 23: Cat

**MODERN AU; THEY HAVE A CAR.**

* * *

They'd been talking a lot about getting a pet, either a dog or a cat, before having children, and today was the day they were going to finally do it. Robin could sense that Cordelia was excited; usually, she would wait patiently for him at the door if she was ready first, but today, she was already in the passenger seat, honking the horn when he didn't come out right away.

Finally, they arrived and parked, and Cordelia could barely contain herself as she bounced out of the car and into the shelter.

"Aww, they're all so cute!" Cordelia practically squealed in delight as she walked through the cages at the animal shelter. "How could all of them be abandoned?"

"It's terrible...but we're going to be giving one of them a new, permanent home, so think of that," Robin said, shuddering as he thought about all of the pets that _wouldn't _find a new home before their stay at the shelter expired.

They walked through rows and rows of animals, ranging from dogs to cats to even a parrot. Finally, Cordelia stopped at a cage.

"Hi, you!" She gently cooed into the cage. "Aren't you cute?" She bent over to get a closer look; it was a large-sized, marmalade cat, with vivid green eyes. It mewed softly as Cordelia approached, before sticking a paw out towards her face. "Aww! I think it likes me!"

Robin smiled and followed her to get a closer look. As he did, the cat seemed to mew with renewed vigor, bringin a smile to both of their faces.

"I think it does too. This one's the one." Robin motioned for an attendant to help them, and once they signed the adoption papers, the cat followed them onto the car, where Cordelia held him on her lap for the entire ride, not once stopping her constant petting of his head.

The cat simply lay there and mewed in delight, having found a new, loving home that would last for the rest of his life.

* * *

**23/100! hope you guys enjoyed this one :) I know that having Robin think about what happens to the poor animals left in the shelter kind of dents the happy mood..but I couldn't help it. Having a dog, four cats, and a parrot, all of which were rescued from shelters, it just boggles and horrifies me when I see abandoned pets that are left to fend for themselves. Every time I see one I just want to bring it home, but I know it's not feasible...so if you're reading this and have a pet, NEVER LEAVE IT, and if you want a pet, can support it, and find a stray, please consider giving it a home . **

**owenzyronic: yeah, that was the idea; during the war, really none of them could sleep well because they had to be on the lookout for surprise attacks all the time, so now that it's over they get to relax :) I hope finals are going well!**

**Aquawaves: sunrises are beautiful! sometimes, I just wake up early alone and go see the sunrise, and then go back to sleep. It's really therapeutic, with or without someone to see it with, actually. I'd recommend trying that sometime! And no, sadly; as I said I usually wake up, see the sunrise, and go back to sleep and wake up at like 12 or 1 in the afternoon :P **

**Jammy1298: well, I guess it's just supposed to be done with people you love/care about/want to spend time with most! So if they make you happier, you can imagine it as an interaction between those kinds of relatives instead :)**

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yeah...I kind of overlooked that; I guess I portrayed them as still in that "Oh, our kids can't do any wrong" phase, and also they're long enough past the war that they can just be relaxed and not think everything is the apocalypse XD**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: AWW THAT'S SO CUTE! My cat does the same thing whenever I Skype, it's like oh, your bf wants to see you? WELL NOPE. HE WANTS TO SEE MY BUTT. and I'm just like :( and my cat's like I DON'T CARE. **

**GAME DROID 2000: Errrrr, I think Cordelia would probably freak out initially? Maybe then they'd try to figure out a way to turn him (her?) back into a guy? I don't know...XD**

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	24. 24: No Time

**MODERN AU THEY HAVE PHONES. **

* * *

Cordelia sighed, turning her phone over in her hands. Idly, she unlocked it again and read the last text from him for the hundredth time.

_Hey, going through security and all that. Call you when I'm at the gate! :)_

Sighing, she checked her call history, knowing that it would be the same as she had seen but hoping that maybe, just maybe, she'd missed his call and he was waiting for her to call back.

Nope. Still nothing. She put her phone back down and looked out the window, still waiting for him to call. Finally, her phone began to vibrate, and she snapped it up and tapped the answer button.

"Hello? Robin?" She hadn't meant to say it so quickly, so rushed, but she'd been waiting for so long for him to call.

"Hey, Cordelia. Sorry that took a while, I got randomly selected for a pat-down through security."

"It's okay, I was just worried something happened. Everything went smoothly otherwise?"

"Mhm. Can't believe I'm going off to college now…"

"I know. You're going to be so far away…" She wiped away a tear and sniffed. "So you promise you're going to visit me during Thanksgiving break?"

"Yup. And you're coming over for the spring, right?" She smiled at that.

"Of course I am, silly." She didn't tell him that she'd already bought the plane tickets for spring break. "I'll be there all week!"

"Looking forward to it already," his voice floated back. "Hey, I have to go. It's already last call for boarding; sorry there's no time for us to talk," he said, as she heard the PA system in the background.

"Oh..it's okay," she mumbled, trying to mask her disappointment.

"I'll Skype you first thing when I get the chance, okay? And I'll email you when I land there if there's internet. Sorry this is so rushed...I love you, Cordelia! I love you so much. Talk to you soon!"

"I love you too, Robin. Safe flight!"

_Click._

* * *

Cordelia was roused by a slight buzz. Groggily, she reached over to the small table by her bed, grabbing her phone. She tapped the screen, and was instantly awake at what greeted her.

_Gmail (just now)_

_why hello there_

_Hey Cordelia! Just got here to California, hope you're sleeping well right now! I think it's like 4 in the morning for you…_

Smiling, Cordelia unlocked her phone to read the rest.

* * *

**Chapter 24 done! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as all the others before! The inspiration for this comes from having been in a long-distance relationship, and it's just basically what goes on when the person you care about is flying away :( **

**Aquawaves: haha I know, right? my house is basically a zoo. I try to play with all of them! but my dog and cats get jealous if I play with other pets, so I have to do it discreetly :P yup! he's an African gray parrot, so he's really smart, so smart that he wakes me up by calling my name every morning at 6 AM. he doesn't really nip, he just talks nonstop...glad to know you've been enjoying these drabbles! :) **

**Teleportingnarwall: Going into college is really the first time in my life that I've had to go an extended period without any pets, and it's absolutely terrible...if I get into a med school, the first thing I'm doing after moving in is getting a dog or a cat. :) and yay I'm happy you're enjoying these too!**

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yup, although I tried not to focus on it TOO much; this isn't a social activist website, after all. But I just love animals too much! :(**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: hehe okay you inspired me for that one with all your talk of cats :) **

**owenzyronic: yeah, maybe I should have fluff warnings from now on. oh well. most readers enjoy lots and lots of fluff, so... :D**

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you are at least having fun/liking my little drabbles! **


	25. 25: Trouble Lurking

"Um, Dad?" Severa asked tentatively. Robin was in the kitchen, helping prepare dinner with Cordelia.

"Hm? What is it, dear?"

"Uh.." She fidgeted nervously. "Well, so…" she mumbled, unable to continue. Robin put down the meat he was tenderizing and turned to face her, a gentle smile on his face.

"What's wrong, Severa? Surely it can't be so bad that you can't tell me?"

"Okay…" She took a deep breath, and Cordelia couldn't help chuckling from the other side of the kitchen, where she was chopping carrots. "_Well_, so, you know I've been hanging out with Yarne a lot recently, and, well...yeah."

Robin sighed.

"Let me guess. You guys are a couple now?" Severa nodded apprehensively. "Well, I guess you're around that age...and if you're already together, there's really not much I can do without feeling terrible. Why don't you just invite him to dinner some time so we can get to know him better?"

"Really? You don't mind that I'm dating?" Severa seemed shocked that Robin was taking it so well.

"I'm not happy about it, and I don't think your mother is, either, but at some point you will. At least now we can be here to make sure you're not making bad decisions."

"Yay! I'll see when he wants to come for dinner!"

Later, at the dinner table, Cordelia had a couple questions for her daughters.

"So, Morgan, now that we know that Severa' seeing someone, how about you? Anyone of interest?" She kept the tone light and teasing, so that Morgan would know that it was okay to tell her if there was. But she shook her head, although she blushed slightly.

"Well, then. I believe you. Severa, why didn't you just tell us about Yarne earlier?"

"Well...it felt like trouble lurking around the corner, especially because Dad can be so possessive, you know?"

Cordelia couldn't help bursting out in laughter while Robin put on his best indignant face.

* * *

**25% done! Hope this one is fun for you guys to read; I'm sure many of us were in high school relationships that we kind of tried to keep hidden from our parents...only to realize that they knew all along (or, at least, my parents did). I thought it'd be more plausible that Robin and Cordelia would be more mature about their daughters dating, rather than being like Chrom and just being like NO MALE CONTACT. Just my two cents. :) **

**Aquawaves: Yup! Every morning..at 6 am. And I mean _every morning_. Coast to coast is hard, but country to country is even harder . 15 hour time differences are NOT fun to deal with. **

**Kokiri-Hylian Hero: Yeah, it was, but this one is much more happy/amusing! :) only 75 more to go!**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: I've definitely run into that at airports, with racism being rampant, although I never understand why they always check me; I'm just a skinny Asian girl, I don't think I look suspicious at all, but I've been patted down too many times to remember. **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and we're 25% through this journey of drabbles! **


	26. 26: Tears

**Sorry, this one's kind of short. XD**

* * *

The chapel doors swung open, and the wedding music slowly filtered in. Robin wiped away a tear with one hand, while escorting Morgan down the hall with the other. Slowly, he walked down the aisle with her, until she finally stepped up onto the stage. He resumed his seat next to Cordelia, who was wiping away tears as well before grasping his hand tightly.

The words seemed to blur by, and he didn't really register any of them. At Severa's wedding, he remembered every word that was said since it was the first time he'd been at one of his own children's weddings, but now he felt a tinge of sadness as he was giving away the last of his daughters.

"We can't keep them forever, dear," Cordelia whispered into his ear, reading his mind as she always did.

"I know; I couldn't be happier for them. I just wish that we could stay frozen in time as a family forever…"

* * *

**And 26 is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it was short, but I think it worked; Robin and Cordelia' tears in this one are kind of sad/happy tears, as I imagine any parent would experience when their child is getting married. Also, Robin's last sentiment is one that I'm sure almost everyone has had at multiple parts of their lives, where you just wish you could stop time and live in that same moment forever. I know I've definitely had that, but life goes on :( **

**owenzyronic: yeah, I considered having her date Inigo, but fanfiction ppl seem to have the hots for Inigo so I wanted to do something different. I actually really like Yarne as a character; he's one of those characters that really is the exact opposite of what he appears to be like in terms of personality, and I also just really liked him with Severa (even though he's so whipped! hehe) **

**Kokiri-Hylian Hero: Yeah, the way I see it (as you can probably tell from past drabbles) is that Severa is kind of the older sister, the ringleader of sorts, and Morgan is the younger one who kind of looks up to her older sister. I can definitely keep that in mind! I'll see if there's any upcoming prompts where that could come up :) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yeah...I mean, I'm Asian, and it's not like we've done anything before! They think we just study all the time (which I only contributed to, when they hand checked my backpack and found a bunch of MCAT prepbooks T_T) HAHA I know, it's just so funny to think of. I love Chrom, though, and I would have written a FMU x Chrom story if there weren't already so many of them on here. **

**Cake307: I was in one! It didn't work out, but that was because we were on opposite coasts and a lot of things changed between us over freshman year of college :( good luck in your relationship though! **

**Aquawaves: Yeah, I think with Robin, it's like a mental dialogue where he knows that everyone thinks like that, but he can't help it, and the smarter side of him is kind of whispering in his head, "You know better than to think like that!" As for your question, I PMed you my answer, since it's long and I don't want to spam all the readers XD **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and 27 will be up ASAP :) **


	27. 27: Memories

**MODERN AU THEY HAVE CAMERAS AND GO TO DISNEYLAND**

* * *

"C'mon, Dad, let's get a group picture with Mickey!" A young Severa motioned her father to join them in front of the tank.

"It's okay, Morgan, I'll just take a picture of you two and Mom." Robin took out his camera and got ready to take the picture.

"Aww, just come in the picture and we'll tell someone else to help us take it!" Morgan called out, refusing to pose until her father got in.

"Dear, come on. Let's take a family picture." Cordelia said gently, but firmly as well.

"Okay, okay, fine." Robin finally agreed and turned to someone walking by, asking if they could help take the picture, to which they agreed.

_Click. _

* * *

"Ah, let's flip through this one." Cordelia reached up and grabbed one of the photo albums, bringing it to the dinner table. She opened it, angling it so that Robin could get a good look as well and brushing her graying hair out of the way.

"Haha, look at that, we were so young back then." Robin pointed to a photo of the two of them, with Cordelia holding the javelin that they'd made together.

"I still have that javelin! It's somewhere in the garage, I think," she said. "Oh, wow, look at this one!" She pointed to another photo on the page, with the two of them and their two daughters. Robin sighed.

"We all look so happy...these photos are such good memories; I'm so glad you convinced me to take all these pictures, Cordelia, otherwise I'd never remember all these moments and just how happy I felt in all of them."

* * *

**And there's 27! Only 63 left to go! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I think pictures are great, and I've definitely come to regret a lot of times when I didn't take a picture, so that was the inspiration for this drabble. Memories are so precious, and it's hard to realize that at the time. **

**owenzyronic: Yup! I think that's why most grandparents spoil their grandkids, cuz it's like they get to be a parent again, but without as much responsibility! (at least, my grandparents spoiled me like crazy.)**

**Aquawaves: I definitely agree with you on that; you can't start something new without ending something, so it's a tradeoff :( and I'm glad you think I did a good job with it! and glad I could help with that PM!**

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: HAHA that's another thing that we could do with endless time :P I really hope that at my wedding (if I have one...) there won't be anyone with phones. I hate phone zombies. ugh. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yeah, they usually just see the MCAT books and they're like, "oh look, another Asian nerd, nothing to see here", so they don't even see my 3ds (which is the Pikachu version hehehehehe) **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and let me know if you're enjoying my drabbles!**


	28. 28: Sorrow

**SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT AU; MORGAN HAS HER MEMORY. **

* * *

Morgan watched her mother wistfully from the bush.

"You're sure we can't approach them at all, Lucina?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes...the less we interfere directly here, the more effective we will be." Her response was practical, but her voice was heavy with sorrow. "I understand, Morgan; I just want to run up to my Father and embrace him...but it is not our job in this world. We are to ensure that they succeed so that their children in this world do not have to experience the pain that we did." She blinked back tears, but held her resolve. "I've already revealed too much...perhaps there will come a time when we can show ourselves. But until then, we must remain in hiding, only showing ourselves when absolutely necessary."

Morgan sighed. She knew the answer she was going to get, but it didn't lift the weight off of her heart.

"Oh, big deal. It's not like they were ever around in the future anyways, they were too busy off doing heroic things." Severa snorted from behind them, arms folded and looking pointedly away.

* * *

Some loud sniffing woke Morgan up. She glanced across the tent she shared with her sister, and saw her wipe her nose on her sleeve.

"Severa? Is everything alright?"

She sniffed and huffed.

"Of course everything is fine. I was just thinking about...Mom and Dad…"

* * *

"Bah! I'll use your corpse to clean the blood from my boots!" The greasy-haired mage who called himself Nelson spat at Robin. Robin's response was only to lower his sword into a ready position. He leapt forward, and Nelson easily sidestepped the blow, a sneer forming on his face. "You are too slow-" Before he could finish his thought, a javelin smashed through his chest, knocking him to the floor and killing him instantly.

An elder approached Robin after this last battle, thanking him profusely. Robin dismissed him, saying it was just their duty. His eyes followed the pigtailed girl and her red-haired partner as they sifted through the pile of junk that was behind Nelson's corpse.

"Yes, here it is!" The one with platinum pigtails said as she pulled out a ring.

_Hm..her hair is..very similar to mine, and the other girl's hair is quite similar to Cordelia's. I wonder..?_

"Is that a ring?" He asked her as she inspected it.

"Yes, it is, and I'll thank you to stop staring so lustily at it. It's worth more than anything in the world to me...Nelson stole it when I was sleeping."

"Ah." He paused as Cordelia came into the vicinity, giving her a quick hug. She looked at the girl, and at the ring.

"Oh, hello."

"What do you want?" The girl snapped back.

"Just to thank you both. You fought bravely, er…"

"Severa. She's Morgan."

"Oh, those names suit you both well! I'm-"

"Cordelia. I know. And that's your husband, Robin." Both of her parents' mouths dropped open, and before they could ask for an explanation, Morgan held up the ring.

"You're...our children?" Robin managed to whisper.

"Yeah!" Morgan exclaimed.

"...lonely…" Severa mumbled. "I thought you guys were lonely, so I came to visit. Hmph." She folded her arms and turned away. "You guys don't even care! You said you had to go fight for what really mattered, and then you never came back. You left us to fend for ourselves!"

Cordelia grimaced at this.

"Severa...when we said we were fighting for what mattered, we probably meant you and Morgan, so that you two could grow up in a peaceful world. At least, that's how I feel, and I know it's how your father feels. We can't answer for our future selves, but we can answer for ourselves right now."

"You don't think I _knew _that?" Severa grumbled, but before she could go on, Robin and Cordelia pulled her and Morgan into a group bear hug. Severa finally relented, releasing her arms and thrusting her face into her father's shoulder.

"Oh, Mom, Dad...I missed you so much…"

* * *

**Sorry about not posting yesterday! Because I didn't, I made this drabble a bit longer for you guys :) hope you enjoy it! I've always thought about how hard it was for Lucina to be watching her father from afar, and how it felt for her to be seeing him, but having to limit herself from being in contact with him. I can't imagine how hard it is to do that, so I thought it'd make sense to use that for a drabble. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Heh, I know! I actually put Disneyland because I'll be going there in a couple weeks :) so excited!**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: One of my friends had the same name as a guy on the watch list, and he got interrogated when we flew together...it was pretty scary. Although now we just laugh at it :P**

**Aquawaves: Yeah, I think modern Cordelia would be that girl who's just super athletic and kicks your butt at every sport she tries. I love reminiscing though! even though I'm not that old, it's still fun, especially with my parents, to just go down memory lane and remember what I was like as a little kid :) I think if you think of it as a reminder of the fun times, instead of the fact that you're old, it's not as eerie xD (kinda obvious, I just realized that)**

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	29. 29: Happiness

Cordelia glanced around the camp, watching everyone as they went about her business. Ever since Robin and her had started dating, the camp had looked, well, brighter. No longer were her eyes following Chrom everywhere, or gazing longingly at his tent; they were focused on the tactician, complete with his dusty old cloak and book in his arm. But as she watched today, there was a knot in her stomach.

_Until we settle down together, I'll never be able to know for sure..._She tried to brush away the thought, but it kept entering her mind. _Look at Olivia; she can dance, and I know for a fact that all the guys enjoy it. Or Nowi; she's so cute, and she turns into a freaking dragon. I guess Tharja has her dark charm...and her figure? I can't compare with those curves. _She sighed again as she ran over these familiar arguments in her head. _I shouldn't be so unsure...but I just can't help it._

"Cordelia?"

"Oh, hi, Robin!" Her face lit up as he pulled her into a quick hug as he did every time he greeted her.

"You free right now?"

"Mhm. Why?"

"Well...since we're heading back to Ylisse, there's something I wanted to give you beforehand." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"I had it made with the Naga's Tear we found at those ruins; do you like it?"

Cordelia's mouth dropped open as she understood the gravity of the situation.

"Robin...a-are you asking me to marry you?"

Robin nodded with a quirky grin.

"Yeah, I am. Will you marry me, Cordelia?" She gingerly slipped the ring on her finger before answering firmly.

"Yes." Then she threw herself at him, the previous weight on her shoulder suddenly forgotten. "I've never felt happiness like this before...I will love you above all others, for the rest of my days."

* * *

**And there's 29! Almost 30 :O can't believe it's gone by so fast! Feels like just yesterday I started this. I based this off of Cordelia's little dialogue at the end of her S support with Robin :) **

**Aquawaves: I actually just finished going through the game on Lunatic...it took forever. I had to restart so many times XD having been a daughter, those kind of daddy-daughter days were a real thing, my dad spoiled me so much :) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yup! I think that's just Severa's biggest problem; she doesn't really know how she should express herself, especially because she has that massive inferiority complex because of Cordelia. But she's just misunderstood, and she's really sweet at heart! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Oh no! I'm sorry, I tried to make it happier at the end when they met up again :P**

**Again, please R&amp;R, and I hope you guys enjoy this drabble! :)**


	30. 30: Under the Rain

**OK BACK TO NORMAL AU FOR THIS ONE.**

* * *

Robin nervously clasped his hands, clenching and unclenching them. He took a deep breath, and finally approached her as she was waiting for her rations.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Robin!" Her eyes lit up at the sight of him. "What's going on? I haven't seen you all day, you know," she said, a rather disappointed look on her face.

"I know; I've been busy. Are you free right now, though?"

"Well, I _am _about to get dinner...but perhaps I can put that off for a bit." This brought a smile to his face.

"Alright then. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the line, both of them ignoring the looks of the others around camp.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they hiked through the woods.

"Oh, you'll see." As they trekked on, a light drizzle began pelting down from the sky, and Robin cursed under his breath and picked up the pace. The drizzle developed into a steady rain, and soon became a veritable deluge; Cordelia was about to ask just where they were going when the cluster of greenery finally opened up, and she gasped.

There was a little clearing in the woods, and in it, Robin had set up a makeshift dining table for two. All the foods looked to be cooked by him, and it would have been neat, had the rain not ruined everything. Behind her, Robin hung his head in disappointment.

"I just wanted to have a meal with you, since we haven't had a chance with all the fighting going on, so I've been planning to do this as soon as I got the chance.." He trailed off and slumped against a trunk, head hanging. "I'm sorry. You must want to be anywhere but here; you're all soaked through, there's no food here, you missed your rations, and we have to go back-" He was interrupted by her rushing towards him and planting her lips on his.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Robin. There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you, even if it's under the rain."

* * *

**30% through! I like this one, if I may say so; no, this isn't drawn from anything that's actually happened to me, the idea just occurred to me while I was thinking of what to write for this topic. Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: More happy for you! :) enjoy!**

**Aquawaves: Lunatic...yeah. It's a pretty accurate description for the difficulty level :P especially because they give all the random Risen you fight those defensive abilities like counter and pavise and aegis T_T I never ended up using the Naga's tear, since I always felt like it was a cheap way out, and as a result I spend hours grinding :( so you're probably doing better than I am. Yeah, I feel like a lot of the supports rush things, which is understandable because they have to go from barely knowing each other to marrying each other in 4 convos. I wish there were more DLCs like summer scramble, and more dialogue for different couples, but I understand that's difficult and takes a ton of space on memory cards. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: We're at 30 now! HAHA which tactician did you use? I honestly think the default ones look best for both male and female...(I find the male default avatar to be not bad on the eyes..heh) YUP! Robin is such a smart guy :) **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and hope you guys enjoyed this drabble as much as I did! **


	31. 31: Flowers

Leaning over carefully, Robin picked a batch of flowers from the side of the road, passing them to Cordelia during the march. She whispered thanks without breaking stride, quickly pecking him on the cheek.

"Wow, so those are what flowers look like?" Morgan said, eyes wide. Robin and Cordelia could only glance at each other, nonplussed.

"Yes, dear. What do you mean, so that's what they look like? Didn't you ever see flowers?" Morgan shook her head.

"No...in our world, fields were burned and razed bare; we knew what flowers were, but none of them had a chance of surviving against the Risen onslaught…" Morgan shuddered at the memory. Cordelia handed the flowers that Robin had given her to Morgan.

"Here, honey. Take these flowers and enjoy them; you're going to be able to see as many flowers as you ever want in this world, because we're not going to let Grima win this time."

Morgan sniffed as she accepted them.

"Promise?"

"We promise."

* * *

**Another short one; this one was inspired by Lucina's S support with Robin, where she mentions the lack of flowers. I thought it'd be something that seemed so simple, but was so special just because they really didn't get to see any. Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: No rain in this one, but flowers! :D**

**Aquawaves: Yay, I'm glad that you liked it! I think that when Cordelia falls, she falls hard so in her eyes he really can barely do anything wrong (unless he does something stupid). **

**Teleportingnarwall: Do you live in California by any chance? Because it's been scorching here and it's killing me, although I'm getting a good tan. I just want it to rain here :( I love playing in the rain. **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	32. 32: Night

**SLIGHTLY MATURE CONTENT? **

* * *

Late at night, all the windows in Ylisstol were dark, save for one at the top of the castle still illuminated by candlelight.

"Is that the last one?" Chrom asked wearily, glancing at what was left of a stack of parchment  
"Yeah, I think so. Why do we have to read all these again?" Robin asked, rubbing his temple.

"They're essential for our relationships with other halidoms. If we want their help, we have to maintain our connections with them. Just imagine trying to beat Walhart and his army without the dynasts, or Gangrel's army without the help of Regna Ferox. We're not a warring halidom, so our numbers are few; we need their help."

Robin sighed, signing off at the bottom of the parchment before halfheartedly waving Chrom farewell, too exhausted to say anything. Chrom nodded as he, too, exited the throne room. Robin trudged slowly through the halls, thinking only of his bed, and when he finally reached his room, he almost fell through the door and onto the bed.

_Huh, that's odd. Where's Cordelia?_ He heard the sink running in the bathroom, answering his question; the door swung out and his wife entered the room.

"Hello, Robin. Long day today?" He nodded tiredly. "I was wondering where you were." She gave him a quick peck, which he returned before falling back onto the bed. "What, you're not going to talk to me at all?" He shook his head and turned his face into his pillow.

"Mmf..tired..sleepy," he mumbled. Next thing he knew, she had positioned herself on top of him and raked her hands along his sides, tickling him mercilessly. Through laughter and tears, he managed to squeak out a surrender, to which she finally stopped. Removing one hand from him, she rubbed her chin in mock thought.

"Surrender? Perhaps I'll agree, but you'll have to agree to my conditions." She winked at him before getting off his body to allow him to turn and face her.

He couldn't help grinning from ear to ear, all his fatigue from before forgotten.

"Well, let's hear those conditions."

"Hm, alright then." She straddled him once again, pushing him back down with one authoritative hand before diving back onto his lips. She snaked her hands underneath his shirt, pulling it upwards and off and tossing it dismissively to the side as he did the same with hers. Their breathing sped up as their hands explored the skin that they already knew so well.

Before either of them knew it, their pants and leggings had joined the pile, skin coming into contact with skin, her gentle moaning the only sound coming from them. She rolled over, pulling him on top of her, and raking at his back as she tried to pull him closer. Suddenly, he stopped, with their bodies together like puzzle pieces. Through the haze that was her pleasure from feeling him, she managed to whisper in his ear.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I thought I heard someone."

"Robin, it's late at night in your private quarters in the castle. No one's going to be here."

"Yeah, I know, but Chrom could be snooping. Anyways, where were we?" He turned his attention back to her and they resumed in the privacy of the night.

* * *

**32 done! Hope you guys enjoyed it, it's a bit more graphic than I usually make it since I wasn't too sure what to write (since dark was already a topic, and I kind of interpreted that as night). It's amazing how the presence of one person can change your state, whether it's emotional or physical, and I hope I captured that here. **

**Aquawaves: I absolutely LOVE flowers; we have them all over our house! And I think they're so beautiful and uplifting that the world can always use more of them :) it's hard to be sad when you're surrounded by flowers. And nope, I haven't; I don't even know what spotpass games are, to be honest..I'm probably missing out. XD**

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: HAHA I understand; I do that all the time with text messages and emails, where I'm like "oh, I'll just reply later" and then I get an angry text saying "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU ARE YOU ALIVE" and I'm just like, "oops!" glad you enjoyed the last two drabbles! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: yesss flowers forever! my bf actually just got me a bouquet today :D**

**Teleportingnarwall: Ohh, I actually live in southeast Asia, so I know what it's like in the tropics right now..it's pretty terrible. Thanks for the support, and I'm glad you're enjoying these! **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you guys are enjoying the ride!**


	33. 33: Expectations

Outside the library, evening had long since settled outside. A lone, redheaded girl sat alone at a corner, poring over her books.

_Why does my birthday have to always be around finals_, she thought to herself as she idly flipped to the next page of her textbook. _I'd rather be celebrating with friends than learning about stupid Wittig reactions. _Begrudgingly, she picked up her pencil and began scribbling some notes in her notebook. A soft vibrating from her jeans pocket distracted her for a moment, and she pressed the center button to check the notification. A wide smile formed on her face.

"_Happy birthday, Cordelia! Wanted to be the first, so I sent this right at midnight. I love and miss you!" _

_Robin..._she thought to herself, all thoughts about the book forgotten. She hadn't realized how difficult it was to be so far away from each other; her expectation had been that as long as they kept in touch, everything would be fine, but they had had a couple rough patches, especially recently. Sighing, she closed her textbook decisively, packing and getting up to go back to her dorm. Pulling her coat on, she hurriedly headed back home.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached her dorm. Swiping her way in, she trudged up the four flights of stairs until she finally reached her door. She inserted her key and turned it in the lock, pushing the door open and getting ready to complain to her roommate, but when she opened her mouth to talk, she found she could only say one thing.

"W-what are you doing here?" She gasped.

"Er...happy birthday?" Robin was slightly miffed at her reaction and didn't know what to do. "A-aren't you happy to see me?" He dropped the kazoo from his hand and stepped back sheepishly.

"No, of course not, I…" Cordelia stopped herself and wiped away tears before covering the distance between them and wrapping her arms around him. "I just...didn't expect this at all! I just missed you so much, Robin…"

* * *

**1/3 of the way done! Hope you guys enjoyed this one, the inspiration from this was from one of my friends who actually surprised his girlfriend this way (although not during finals) xD **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Oh my, indeed. who knew Cordelia could be like that :P **

**Aquawaves: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I wasn't too sure how much detail I should put, since I wasn't too sure what you guys were all comfortable with and I didn't want to make it TOO explicit. I will definitely check it out when my 3ds gets fixed! it broke, and it's going to be super expensive to fix but I have the special Pikachu edition so it's worth it to fix it XD**

**owenzyronic: heh. that was the idea ;) not sure when they'll have Morgan though! maybe in another drabble. **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	34. 34: Stars

**Shoutout to Aquawaves, who gave me the idea of having Robin/Cordelia have some hobby to indulge in. Studying the stars seemed to me like something that would fit Robin well, so here goes! **

* * *

Robin sat outside the tent, indulging in his hobby of studying the constellations. He called Cordelia to join him, and she dutifully came out the tent flap.

"See that? They call that arrangement Arion, after the Greek immortal horse." Robin pointed to a cluster of stars which formed a very questionable-looking horse.

"Really?" Cordelia's eyes followed his finger towards the stars, wide open in awe. Robin chuckled.

"No, of course not. I just made that up." That remark earned him a light punch in the arm. "Oof. Go easy on me, dear. I was just joking." Her hands flew up in horror.

"Oh, gods, sorry, Robin, I didn't mean to punch you that hard. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Okay, see that one?" He pointed to another cluster, and she nodded.

"It kind of looks like...a crab?" Robin nodded.

"Yup. That one's Cancer, the crab. It's associated with the months in the heart of the summer; June-July, which is when my birthday is."

"Ooh! How do you know all this? And what about mine?"

"Well, I read about this in my spare time; it's kind of my hobby. Hm.." Robin scratched his chin. "Your birthday is July 7, so it's actually close to mine, so you'd be a Cancer, too." She smiled at that.

"So we were meant to be, is that what you're saying?"

"Well, _I _didn't say that, but I'm not going to disagree with you on that front," Robin replied. They shared a brief, but tender, kiss, before returning to their tent.

* * *

**34%! Hope you all enjoyed it, and once again, thank you to Aquawaves for the inspiration for this drabble. :) **

**Teleportingnarwall: I can definitely see that, and I'll see what I can do! I was worried that someone might not read this if they had to go back and read through all of Clarity first to understand, but I think you're right, if it's a few drabbles it should be okay! **

**owenzyronic: Oh no, sorry! And good luck, I'm sure you'll do great :) I hate math though. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Honestly, I can see Robin negotiating his way out of a bribe :P**

**Aquawaves: That's really interesting! I'd probably try to draw something like that, but I have zero artistic ability...like I can't even get stick figures right. It's pretty sad..but such is life. :( **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you all enjoyed this drabble!**


	35. 35: Hold my Hand

Robin tapped his feet nervously in front of the door. They'd already rang the doorbell, and it seemed like it was taking an eternity to answer.

"Cordelia, are you absolutely sure they're going to like me?"

"Of course. There's nothing about you _not _to like; unless you accidentally use your Arcfire tome and burn the house down, everything should go fine. Just be polite and proper, and be yourself, and I know for a fact they'll love you!"

Robin sighed, steadying his nerves. The door started to creak, and he felt his heartbeat quicken.

Cordelia's parents opened the door, smiling at Cordelia and sizing up Robin with indifferent looks.

"Cordelia! What a pleasure to see you again." They hugged their daughter, then turned to face him. "Robin. Come in." They led the way into the small house, and Cordelia followed. Robin tried, but was frozen in place, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

"Robin, come on." He still didn't budge. "Alright, then. Here; hold my hand." She offered it out to him, intertwining her fingers with his, and his heart finally relaxed and he could finally believe the next thing she said.

"Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

**35 is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it; meeting your SO's parents is quite nerve-wracking...definitely not something I'm looking forward to. I remember in high school, my bf then, his parents didn't think I was going to amount to anything so they looked down on me, and then I got into an Ivy League college and they were all of a sudden like omg she's so brilliant so needless to say, the first time I met them didn't go down so hot. XD **

**Teleportingnarwall: Thanks! I'll do my best with trying to put a few of those in every few chapters! **

**Kokiri-Hylian Hero: HAHA I CAN TOTALLY PICTURE THAT. That is DEFINITELY going to be in a future chapter, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Mhm! Robin's birthday is actually my birthday, I think I forgot to mention that in the comments in the last section xD **

**MalevolentDarkness16: I actually don't think I know anyone who's a Libra :O and yup, like I told KHH, look for yours to come up! I'll try to get it soon, but I can't promise anything until a good theme comes up!**

**Jammy1298: Umm, I don't know, actually; should I look for one? If I could draw, I'd draw one, but...:( **

**owenzyronic: hehe sorry about distracting you from studying :P oooh that is dark. I actually think there's a theme coming up for that, so look for yours soon!**

**Aquawaves: You're a Cancer, too? OMG I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE! Robin's birthday is my birthday, so that's where it came from XD I'm glad you agreed with the hobby! I'll do my best to find one for Cordelia's hobbies too :) **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I'll do my best to get to all your requests in a timely manner without forcing them to fit a prompt!**


	36. 36: Eyes

**Sorry about the delay! Was really busy over the weekend, and my internship started on Monday. **

* * *

"So, okay, there's this dress I saw in town that I really, really want. Would you hate me if I asked you to get it for me? Would Mother be mad at me?"

Robin sighed. After watching the other Shepherds interact with their children, he always thought to himself he'd never fall for the puppy eyes, but, well...he was falling for the puppy eyes.

"I could never hate you, Severa, and I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind. You and Morgan are our treasures; you can have anything you like."

"Oh, thank you, Daddy! I'll go tell Morgan! I love you so much!" Without waiting for a reply, she dashed off to Morgan's room.

Robin shook his head as he prepared to leave.

_It's almost too easy for them…_

Just as he thought this, he heard the sound of palms clapping, presumably of Severa and Morgan high-fiving each other, and he heard Severa through the wall.

"Pfft. It's almost too easy. You try it next time, Morgan."

_Yup. I definitely fell for the puppy eyes._

* * *

"Severa, when did you get that dress? And you, too, Morgan; they look absolutely gorgeous, but I don't remember ever buying them for you," Cordelia remarked at dinner.

"Oh, well..." Severa glanced across the table, where Robin was choking on his dinner.

"Oh." Cordelia smiled knowingly. "Your father always did spoil the girls he cared about...I guess some things never change."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! That's 36 now :) As you can see, this was heavily based on the support conversation between Severa and Robin xD**

**owenzyronic: yeah..it's basically that. unless you make a really good first impression, it can get pretty bad...although I'm sure it's worse for guys meeting their girlfriend's parents. eek.**

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I know, right? They'll never realize it until they're wrong...and then they'll probably be overprotective again when he comes back. :P **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Mm I guess! I'm just using the dates and everything from my playthrough of the game for this fanfic XD **

**Aquawaves: I think it's usually the first impression problem; a lot of times you can make a bad first impression, but if you really aren't a bad egg, you'll prove yourself to them over time :) so there's really not much to worry about. because in the end, it's not their parents dating you, it's them dating you, and it's their choice and not their parents' choice who to date, so we really shouldn't ever be as worried (yet we still do). And yay! I'm always happy to find more people with the same horoscope; I only have one friend who's also a cancer, for some reason the majority of my friends are Aquarius or Leo. Weird. **

**swordmaster76: Thanks for the compliment! I'm trying to think if I know any Geminis, I definitely do, but I'm probably just not super good friends with them. **

**Teleportingnarwall: Yay, thanks for the compliment! Hopefully one of the upcoming themes will lend itself to a Clarity-based drabble.**

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I'll do my best to keep up with the schedule! And a BIG thank you to all the reviewers, you guys keep me going :)**


	37. 37: Precious Treasure

**TAKES PLACE IN THE MIDDLE OF CLARITY CHAPTER 19. READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T :)**

* * *

"Psh. You're probably just there dreaming about Dad, aren't you."

Cordelia smiled at Severa.

"Well...yes, actually. I miss him. Let me get ready, and then we'll go to the ramparts."

Cordelia rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, looking out at the slowly rising sun. She reached next to her, as she did every morning, only to find empty space. She sighed, realizing that he still wasn't back.

_Amy...when will you come back?_ She tossed her legs out of bed, walking towards the window facing the ramparts.

Ever since that day when Amadeus and Chrom had been sent up to kill Grima, that fateful day when he had disappeared, she had looked on the ramparts with her children. Every day, the results were the same: no Amadeus, and today appeared to be no different. The plain in front of the gates was as bland and boring as ever, with hardly any activity. She tore her eyes away from the window, taking a seat back on the bed. On the land table, she saw an opened envelope, which brought a smile to her face.

She'd read the message every morning since then, to remind herself of his promise to her. It was her most precious treasure, since it was one of the few mementos of him that she had left.

_To my Dearest Cordelia…_

Just the first line was enough to boost her confidence; she put the letter back down, and changed and got ready to join Severa and Morgan for their daily vigil. Since it was Amadeus' birthday, they had decided to spend the entire day watching from the ramparts, instead of just the morning.

She smiled to herself.

_I have a good feeling about today._

* * *

**And there's 37! For those of you who wanted one based on Clarity, I guess this one is, kind of. It's between when Severa and Morgan wake Cordelia up the day that Robin finally comes back in the last chapter :) **

**Jammy1298: Yup :P Morgan's a pretty mischievous girl too, just not as much (or not as overtly) as Severa, imo. **

**swordmaster76: heh, I think it's hard for fathers to turn down daughters. I know I took advantage of that when I was a kid, so... :P**

**Aquawaves: yup, I was referring to Cordelia! and yeah, I definitely used puppy eyes when I was a kid. oops :) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Nah, Robin just can't resist Cordelia and his daughters :P **

**owenzyronic: Yeah, poor Robin's wallet. Although I like to think of them as being well off since Robin is pretty high up. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: It's up to how you want to interpret it! I meant it as they were taking advantage of Cordelia not being there to sucker Robin into taking them shopping, but your way of looking at it is totally accurate too! Either way, Robin is just gullible :P**

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! And go back to Clarity chapter 19 for a refresher if you need it, although I tried to make it that you didn't have to. **


	38. 38: Abandoned

**Shoutout to Kokiri-Hylian-Hero (aka KHH) for the prompt! **

**Prompt is: ** **A prince named Robin is trapped, and Cordelia has to rescue him!**

* * *

"Oof. Watch it, will you!" Robin yelled as he was thrown into a cell. The two guards ignored him as they slid the bars closed and locked it in place. "Wait till word reaches Ylisse that you've captured me; they'll bust me out in no time!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, prince." The guards dismissed his words with a wave, leaving him alone in the dungeons.

* * *

"Milady! Prince Robin has been kidnapped and taken hostage by Plegia!" A messenger, out of breath from running, bowed quickly after breaking the news to a red-haired pegasus knight. She sat up straight in her chair.

"What? When? And where are they holding him?"

"J-just now, Milady! They're holding him in the castle dungeons." Without another word, she sprinted out of her chair and out the door.

* * *

"Dinner's here." The guard shouted mockingly. "Eat up!" He slid the tray under the bars to Robin, who picked it up.

"Ugh..thanks." He glanced at the contents; a measly chunk of bread, and a cup of water.

_Of course. Why did I expect it to be any different? It's been like that for a week. _

"Any chance I could get some wine next time?" He asked, just hoping for conversation to keep him sane.

"In your dreams, prince." The guard sniggered. "What the.." There was suddenly a very loud _thunk_ that sounded like metal fist hitting armor. Robin sat up as he heard what sounded like someone falling to the floor. It sounded like someone was grunting and moving whatever had fallen, and then he heard the footsteps approaching. In his famished state, he couldn't fight anyone, so he simply backed up against the wall. The click of the lock opening reached his ears, and he decided.

_If I'm going down, I'm going down swinging. _

The bars slid open, and he moved.

"RAHHHHHH!" He leapt from the wall towards the sliding door and towards the person coming in, only to grab thin air and bang his face against the floor. "Ow…" Rolling over, he prepared to meet his end, only to hear..._giggling? _"Who is it?"

The girl finally managed to stop giggling.

"It's me, Cordelia! I came to save you; you didn't think I'd abandon my own boyfriend, did you?" She offered him a hand and pulled him up.

"Well, it was a week, so I was starting to lose hope…" He shrugged sheepishly before rubbing his face again.

"We just had to scout out the place. Aren't you going to say thank you? This _is _the fifth time I've busted you out of a dungeon." She put her lips in front of him aggressively until he relented.

"Okay, okay, thanks. But this is the _fourth _time. That...business in Chon'sin doesn't count. It was _your _fault, since you were late." He kissed her quickly on the lips. "You could have told me it was you, so I didn't jump you when you came in."

"You could have actually jumped onto your target, instead of missing."

"A quick, 'Robin, it's me, I'm here to save you' would have saved me a painful face."

"Oh, hush, dear. Your face is as handsome as ever."

"...Flattery will get you nowhere."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! xD I actually had a lot of fun writing this one :) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I hope you went back and read some of Clarity :) and I hope you enjoyed this rendition of your prompt!**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: :3 I love that face hehe**

**Aquawaves: Haha I never thought of it that way! Can you imagine how cool it would be though if people were writing fanfictions about something you created? And yeah...that'd be weird, playing as yourself :O **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Updates may be slower now, since med school apps have opened and I need to get them out ASAP, and I also started playing SMT: devil survivor 2 so...yeah. :P I will do my best to update on schedule though!**


	39. 39: Dreams

"So, what kind of dreams do you have for yourself, Cordelia?" Robin asked. They sat in a small alcove in the woods, a rare moment away from the hustle and bustle of camp.

"Hm..my dreams? Well, I used to dream of being a harpist, but...I never really got a chance to try it. I learned harp, but my focus was always on learning to fight."

"You play the harp?" Robin never would have guessed.

"Yeah. I could play it for you when we get back to Ylisstol, if you'd like.." Cordelia said hopefully, chancing a glance at him. "Or, you know-"

Robin chuckled.

"I'd love to hear you play, Cordelia, and I'm sure you're amazing."

She flushed at his praise.

"Oh, no, I'm not anything special." Changing the subject, she turned his question on him. "What about you? What dreams do you have?"

Robin looked away.

"I...don't remember. I woke up with no memory of my past, remember? And I don't have enough exposure or experience to know what I want to do…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

Cordelia mentally berated herself for forgetting this.

_Cordelia, you idiot, how are you going to score points with him if you keep being so stupid? _

"Oh, gods, Robin, I'm so sorry...I completely forgot." She gave herself another mental slap across the face. "Well...has there been anything we've run into that you might want to do after the war? I'd definitely be willing to show you things, so you can find what it is you really want to do!"

Robin seemed to perk up at this.

"Really? You'd be willing to do that? To help me find my dreams other than war?"

Cordelia nodded eagerly.

"I'll hold you to it, then. I need to get back to a meeting with Chrom, but…" Robin seemed to be contemplating what to say next. "I, um, enjoyed spending time with you. If you don't mind, um, could we, you know, do this again, maybe?" In the dim lighting in the alcove, she couldn't tell if he was blushing or not.

"Of course we can. Anytime, if we're free." She waved him off, and he nodded.

"Are you coming back to camp?"

"I'm going to stay behind a bit longer, but don't worry about me; I can protect myself, and I know the way back."

"Alright, then. Take care." He waved and headed back towards camp, and Cordelia's eyes followed until the trees swallowed him up.

_Alright, that could have gone a lot worse. At least you salvaged something, you dim-witted lovesick girl. _She allowed herself a mental high-five after all the mental self-loathing she'd given herself.

_Score! _

* * *

**39/100 now! Hope you guys enjoyed this one :) Tried not to make it about dreams dreams and be too, you know, typical. **

**Jammy1298: Mm, although I'm sure your jailbreaks were more epic...this was basically Cordelia as a one-woman army. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I did consider writing about the kids, but that would be so...expected. So I'm going to try to make the drabbles a little more interesting now :) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Hehe, I got you! Glad you enjoyed it :) **

**Aquawaves: omg I thought I was the only person in the world who played super princess peach...and yeah, there should definitely be games where it goes both ways. And I have no idea what kind of doctor I want to be...just need to get into med school first. I'll decide specialty and stuff later :P **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! 40 will be up tomorrow I hope :)**


	40. 40: Rated

**MODERN AU**

* * *

The elevator doors dinged open, and Robin followed the crowd out into the cinema. He glanced around, but couldn't find Cordelia, so he pulled out his phone and began to dial her number.

"Boo! Guess who!" Someone jumped him from behind, covering his eyes.

"Cordelia, I can tell it's you from your voice, you know." He grinned, before turning and giving her a quick hug. "So, what movie are we going to watch?"

Cordelia flashed two tickets in her hand.

"Oh, I picked already, if you don't mind. How does Poltergeist sound?"

"Uh...isn't that one rated R?"

"Mhm, but we're 18 now, so we can go in."

"But..it looks really scary."

"I know, I know, but it'll be fun! C'mon, don't tell me you're scared!" Robin sighed.

_I'm going to regret this_, he thought.

"Fine, fine. Wanna get some food before it starts?"

* * *

Robin looked at the line to enter the theater, noticing something in particular.

"Hey, Cordelia? Did you notice that it's almost all couples going to watch this movie? Is it a..thing, to watch horror movies with your partner?"

Cordelia snickered.

"Yeah, it is, according to Sumia; she said a lot of girls do it so they can cuddle with their boyfriend under the pretense of being scared, you know." She winked at him, and Robin suddenly felt much more eager to get into their seats in the theater.

* * *

Cordelia was shivering in terror, burying her face in Robin's chest.

"Is..is it gone?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's long gone. You can look now."

"Phew." Cordelia relaxed and turned to face the screen-

Where a diabolical clown's face was just being zoomed in on.

Robin's ears rang for the rest of the movie.

* * *

**40% through! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Speaking from experience, I have definitely done this before...yeah. I don't know if it's worth it...it sucks if you have to sleep alone after the date though, cuz horror movies are, well, horrifying. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Haha yeah! Cordelia's making her way up the friendship level with Robin; I've always felt that it would be more of Cordelia making an effort, because Robin would think she's still all about Chrom (and also because Robin's kind of dim when it comes to romance...) and so he would think he had no chance. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Er...I guess this one was kind of close? xD I'll keep that in mind though for future chapters! **

**As always, please R&amp;R!**


	41. 41: Teamwork

Robin was at his desk, idly spinning a pen as he went through yet another old manuscript.

"Wahhhh!" A baby's crying could be heard, and Cordelia yelled from across the room at him.

"Robin! Can you go check on Morgan? I'm changing Severa's diaper right now."

"Gotcha." Robin got off the couch and slumped off towards their daughters' room.

"Hey, Morgan, what's wrong?" He cooed quietly as he approached her crib. Seeing her father, the little girl stopped crying almost instantly, hiccuping into a smile as he picked her up and stroked her blazing red hair. "Shh, it's okay, Daddy's here. Wanna go see Mommy?" The baby only stuck her thumb into her mouth, which Robin took to be a yes. He gently carried her out of the room and to Cordelia, who had finished Severa's diaper and was sitting on the couch with the little girl in her lap.

"Aww, you got her to calm down!" Cordelia said. "Hey, Morgan! Shh, no need to cry, Mommy and Daddy are here," she said, running one hand through each of the girls' hair. She smiled at Robin as the two babies drifted off into sleep. "I never knew taking care of babies was going to be so hard! Feels like this is the first time they've been asleep at a normal time without too much trouble."

"Shh! You'll wake them up," Robin whispered, putting a finger to his lips. Mortified, Cordelia checked, but the two were still sleeping like logs.

"It's a good thing we work together well, otherwise these two would drive us nuts," Cordelia said in a hushed, relieved tone.

"Yeah. We've always had good teamwork, haven't we?"

* * *

**And there's 41! Hope you guys enjoyed it; I know I didn't really put anything directly involving too much teamwork, but raising a child is a total team effort, so that was the implication here. **

**owenzyronic: ew spiders. although, I'm the designated spider-killer in my hall since all the other girls are like EW SPIDERS AH IM GOING TO DIE PLEASE KILL IT FOR ME. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yup, much more peaceful! I like the idea of Robin and Cordelia in a more peaceful AU without fighting and all that jazz being important, it makes for a nice change :) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Ugh, I hate clowns; I remember watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, during the class with the boggarts and it turns into a clown, I turned away and was like NOPE NOPE NOPE**

**Aquawaves: I wouldn't worry too much about it; girls usually do that during the first few weeks/months of a relationship from my experience because it gives them an excuse to be more physical than they usually would (I speak from experience!) Yeah..it's always at the scariest part :P but I think they would have enjoyed it. Plus, if they're both scared, they get another excuse to spend even more time together! :D **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	42. 42: Standing Still

**Continued from drabble 39! **

* * *

The meeting with Chrom had gone a lot more quickly than Robin had expected, and he was out within ten minutes. It was pretty straightforward, the battle plans this time; nothing new or unprecedented, so they had been efficient and effective.

Robin wandered around camp. There was someone he wanted to see, but he didn't want to make it _too_ obvious to everyone who it was.

"Oh, Cordelia!" He said as he caught sight of her. "Glad you made it back to camp alright."

"Hey, Robin! Yeah, thanks for walking me back like a gentleman," she teased, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Ha...ha.." Robin tried to laugh, but he seemed to be losing feeling in the arm she punched.

"Gods, sorry, did I hit too hard? Sometimes I forget my own brute strength…"

"N-no, it's fine…" Robin said. "Just a dead arm.." He tried to rub feeling back into his arm, while remembering why he'd been looking for her. "Right, um, if you have time, want to go back to our spot for a bit? I'm not tired yet, but I don't want to be wandering alone."

She mulled it over for a second before agreeing.

* * *

They found their way back into the comfy alcove and sat, chatting about anything and everything. Their conversation reached a lull, and Cordelia leaned back slightly into Robin's chest to relax and take in the moonlight. Robin felt it was time to broach a certain touchy topic.

"Cordelia?"

"Mm?"

"Well...you know, we've been hanging out a lot recently, just the two of us...and you're kind of cuddling with me right now, so, I was wondering if, well, you know?" She sat up straight again, eyes glowing.

"No, I don't know. What are you asking?"

"Oh, come _on_, you know I'm too embarrassed to say it."

She crawled a little closer to him, putting her face centimeters away from his.

"Then why don't you show me," she whispered. Robin took a deep breath, before moving his face forward to close the distance.

When their lips met, it seemed as if everything, the world, time, space, were all standing still; as if the moment was frozen in time. Neither drew back, they simply held the kiss for as long as they possibly could, wanting to stand still in that moment forever.

Until they heard leaves rustling behind them, complete with a girl's laughter. They instantly jumped apart, looking away from each other, as someone came out of the woods.

"L-Lissa? What are you doing here? And how'd you get here alone? It's not safe," Robin said. The girl was practically cackling with laughter at this point.

"Oh, I wasn't alone, I brought the rest of the camp!"

* * *

**Yeah, there goes any hope they had of keeping it a secret for a little bit. Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**owenzyronic: sometimes I just wish all animals were cute and fluffy, then life would be so much better. Yay! I was trying to make it sweet and cute :) **

**SchattenSoldat08: Glad you really enjoyed the last chapter! I'll do my best with baby Morgan/Severa drabbles when the topics come up! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: We're all adorkable around babies XD at least, I know I try to be, with all the baby talk. I do that to my dogs and cats, too, actually...**

**Aquawaves: Yeah, it would be strange, but I think the way I see it, the kids would have gone off on their own journeys after the battle with Grima, so they would probably come back as like uncles and aunts that you rarely see. YES I KNOW ROM COMS ARE PERFECT but I dunno it's kind of like a thing, a lot of my girl friends brag about watching horror movies with their bfs, so it's weird. I don't understand girls either. **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! ALSO, PRIOR WARNING: THE NEXT DRABBLE WILL BE SAD. **


	43. 43: Dying

**ALTERNATE TO CHAPTER 15 OF CLARITY. SHOUTOUT TO OWENZYRONIC FOR THE PROMPT/IDEA. WARNING: VERY SAD. INVOLVES CHARACTER DEATH. **

* * *

He closed his eyes and braced for the impact, but it never came. Opening his eyes, he saw feathers floating in the air, a pegasus lying on the floor, injured.

"NO! Cordelia!" He saw her arcing through the air, having been tossed from her pegasus. He sprinted towards her, but not fast enough.

Her body landed with a sickening _thud _on the floor, and her body snapped like a twig on the impact. She was not moving. He ran to her side, grabbing her with his arms and turning her to face him.

"No..NO! NO! Cordelia, please...stay with me!" He shook her, and her eyes fluttered open.

"A..Amy..you're...alright.." She gasped for breath.

"Cordelia...why did you do that?" He hugged her to him as he sobbed.

"Couldn't...let you..get hurt…" She coughed, and blood flowed out of her mouth.

"No..Cordelia, stay with me!" He turned and started yelling. "Please! I need a healer! Someone, anyone!" She grabbed his hand with hers and shook her head.

"It's...too late...for me…" Another cough, and more blood. She seemed to be trying to summon the strength to say something. Robin could feel the tears mixing with the grime on his face as they flowed freely down his face, as he held her close to him. He watched it start to pool with the blood from Cordelia's body.

"Cordelia...I'm so sorry," he managed to sob, but she just shook her head again. She opened her mouth, and managed to summon enough strength to say one last thing.

"I...love you…" Her head lolled back onto Robin's lap.

"Cordelia? Cordelia! NO! You c-cant be d-dying..." He felt his body convulsing uncontrollably with sobs, as he held her close to him. By now, the other Shepherds had finished the rest of the Plegians, and were watching in horror as their tactician held Cordelia's body in his shaking arms.

Libra carefully approached him, tapping him on the shoulder as he passed. Amadeus nodded, fresh, dirty tear tracks still on his face. He handed Cordelia's body to Libra, before turning towards the castle, eyes blazing red with fury.

None of the Shepherds motioned to stop him, not even Chrom.

"Naga help the Grimleal," Libra muttered as he watched the tactician go.

* * *

**:'( I'm not very good at death scenes, and this made me sad, so...no commentary from me this time. **

**owenzyronic: lissa is hilarious, isn't she? She's like the gossip queen, so I figured she had to be there for this. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Nah, I think lissa just has a nose for these kinds of things :P she's kind of like that one friend you have who needs to know EVERYTHING and ANYTHING that is going on. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: I'll take that into account! There might be a good theme for that coming up soon, but I need to check :) **

**Aquawaves: I hope you find what you're looking for too :) just remember to be patient, it'll come! Maybe not exactly like that, but in another enjoyable way :P **

**Again, sorry about this being so sad...I promise the next few will be incredibly fluffy/happy/cheerful to make up for this. :(**


	44. 44: Two Roads

"Well, the way I see it, there's really two roads that you're looking at right now." Chrom sat down with a businesslike look on his face as he addressed his tactician. "Wow. Never thought I'd be the one saying that to you."

"Har har. So what are these two roads?"

Chrom ticked them off on his fingers.

"Well, one, you can man up and tell Cordelia how you feel, and then you'll know for sure whether or not she feels the same way for you. Two, you can keep things the same way, and keep hiding your feelings and wondering if she feels the same way, until another man takes the first path that you could have taken and steals her away from you, leaving you in a state of perpetual sadness and regret."

Robin shook his head.

"Well, when you put it like that...I guess I'll try the first road. If she says no, though, Chrom, I am going to kill you. I'm relying on your intel here."

"Please, Robin. I swear on Naga's name that Sumia told me, and Sumia knows everything there is to know about Cordelia. _Especially _about her love interests. Now go! Before you lose resolve and chicken out again." Chrom shoved Robin out of the tent and zipped up the flap behind him.

Robin took a deep breath before approaching a certain redhead's tent. He knocked on the flap, and she poked her head out.

"Oh! Hi, Robin." She quickly pushed her hair out of her face and beamed at him. "What's up?"

"Er...well…"

"Mhm?" She gave him a bemused look.

"So...IreallylikeyoucanItakeyououtfordinnersometime?" The words quite literally fell out of his mouth in a heap.

"Say what? I'm not sure if I understood you."

"Fwhooo….hah…" Robin took another breath and cleared his throat. "I really like you...so...canItakeyououtfordinnersometime?"

She had to stop herself from throwing herself onto him and embracing him, and from also sounding too eager.

_How to Make Him Fall For You in a Fortnight page 67, she thought._

"Of course! Um...when do you want to go?"

They settled on the next town along the planned route, before saying their goodnights. Cordelia couldn't contain herself any longer before he left, though. She tapped him as he turned away.

"Hm?"

She leaned in closer to whisper into his ear, just in case anyone was listening.

"Um..can you check if Lissa's around, first?" They both swiveled their heads, scanning for signs of the irrepressible girl.

"I think we're safe," Robin whispered back.

"Okay...well...I just wanted to say...Ireallylikeyoutoogoodnight!" She half whispered, half squealed as the words came out in a jumbled bunch. She pecked him on the cheek before hastily withdrawing to her tent and zipping the flap before he could see her burning face.

* * *

Robin and Chrom were the last two left at the strategy meeting. Of course, Chrom had grilled Robin on how the last night had gone, and Robin had told him everything, causing Chrom to gloat around the room. After all, it wasn't often that he was the the one telling his tactician what to do.

"Chrom, if you don't wipe that smug grin off your face, I will draw battle plans to _ensure _that you get captured and held for ransom at some point in this war."

"You know what, Robin? I'll probably never get this chance again, so I'll take my chances."

Robin slapped himself on the forehead.

_It's only going to get worse once it gets around camp..._

* * *

**Alright, some shameless fluff to help make up for last chapter. This was originally going to be a sad chapter, but I rewrote it in the wake of the damage from the last chapter. I'm still slightly affected by it...but on the bright side, I'm on a road trip to Los Angeles and I'm going to Disneyland tomorrow! :D **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Here's one happy one for you! And more will follow, I'm going to try to avoid any more sad ones at least for the next 3-5 drabbles. **

**Aquawaves: HUGS ALWAYS. ALWAYS HUGS. but yeah, life is fleeting, so enjoy it to the fullest and don't spend time worrying about things out of our control, that's all we can do :) **

**owenzyronic: it's okay, I guess we kind of needed one of those chapters at SOME point; can't just be 100% fluff, so instead we get 99% fluff and 1% sadness. XD don't let this stop you from thinking of ideas though!**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Hope this one was happy enough for you :) I'll do my best to bring back up the happy meter!**

**As always please R&amp;R, and enjoy the fluff after that dark last chapter :)**


	45. 45: Melody of Love

**Reference in this one is to drabble 8, so if you want you can go back and read that one :) Shoutout to Aust Sakura Kyzor for the prompt idea!**

* * *

The waitress came by, cleaning up the empty plates on the table in front of her.

"Can I get you anything else? The dessert menu, perhaps?" She asked politely. A tall, scrawny-looking man in a suit nodded.

"Yes, please." She bobbed a quick curtsey before heading back to the desk for the menus. The man looked at his companion, who sat across him. She wore a midnight blue dress that extended almost all the way to the floor, the color complementing the fiery blaze that was her hair perfectly. "I'm glad we found the time to go out for our anniversary this year," he said. She nodded, before pouting a bit.

"Well, it's your fault you're always working. You need to learn to relax!" She reached her hands out and beckoned for his, taking them and gently kneading the rough, calloused skin in her own.

"I know, but if I don't help, Chrom's never going to get through anything." Cordelia sighed. There was no reasoning with her husband, the definition of a workaholic. She continued kneading his hands as the music droned on in the background. "Hey, Cordelia, you remember this song?" She tilted her head as she tried to catch the faint music in the background.

"Hm...let me listen for a bit; I can't hear it that clearly." A lone violin thrummed out, it's tones filling the restaurant. "Oh! This song!"

Robin nodded and, motioning towards the dance floor, where a few couples were dancing, got out of his seat. Cordelia allowed him to take her arm and escort her there, where they swayed to the music.

"Melody of Love. Remember this?" Robin whispered as he spun her around. Smiling widely, Cordelia nodded.

"How could I forget? This is the song that Brady was playing while Inigo and Olivia were dancing, before we had our first kiss."

"Yup. I was worried you forgot for a second there." She pouted again.

"I'd never forget! You were the one who forgot my birthday last time!"

"Er...I was really tired, you know, and I got the dates all wrong; I remembered your birthday, I was just a day behind schedule because I was so tired!"

"Hmph. I expect something special next time to make up for it." Grinning, Robin leaned forward and planted a juicy kiss on her lips.

"How's that?"

Blushing, Cordelia couldn't help smiling.

"Just as good as the first one was."

* * *

**45! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and sorry for not uploading yesterday; I was exhausted after all day at Disney, so I basically came home and just passed out. It was so fun though! Hope this fluffiness helps make up for the depression that settled in after the dying drabble . I'm still feeling the aftereffects of that one :(**

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yup! I like to think that Robin takes advantage of his position as tactician; who's to say he could put someone in a pretty bad spot without telling them, since they don't trust him? And Robin's smart enough that they won't actually be in any REAL danger (unless maybe he was really mad...?)**

**Aquawaves: I actually really like Chrom in that role, I don't know why; he's kind of like that one really troll friend, imo. This one was nice and fluffy, so I hope you enjoyed it! And I had a BLAST at Disney, my feet are just completely dead because I wore flip flops and walked for about 14 hours. D:**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Hopefully this is a continuation, and you enjoyed how I used your prompt! :D:D **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy drabble!**


	46. 46: Family

**Continuation of Drabble 23 (Cat). **

* * *

Vivid green eyes peered back at them.

"Meww," it squealed. "Meww!" Cordelia finally resumed petting his head, and the whining stopped.

"Well, we straight up spoiled him," Robin said, chuckling. "Can't even stop petting for five seconds anymore," he said as he gently rubbed the cat's belly. "If we ever have kids, let's hope they're not this spoiled."

Cordelia gave him a funny look at that.

"Speaking of kids…" She took a deep breath. "What would you say to starting our own family?" When he didn't respond right away, she quickly tried to backtrack. "I mean, if you don't think we're ready yet, I'm totally fine with just having Crescent here."

"Meww!"

Robin smiled.

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to say it. I've been wanting to bring it up for a while, too, to be honest. I think we're ready for it."

"Really?" Cordelia's eyes widened.

"Of course." He winked. "Although...we've been trying not to start a family for so long, it's going to be hard to change that mentality."

Cordelia grinned seductively.

"Well...we could always just stop trying to not start a family, if you get what I'm saying…"

Robin's eyebrows raised.

"OH. Well, I'm all for that plan." Robin glanced out the window at a small family of four, playing out in the field together. "I can't wait until we have our own happy family…"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I actually got this idea from the movie Marley and Me, when they decide to start a family together. Incidentally, I HIGHLY recommend that book/movie, it made me cry so hard at the end :( **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yay! Glad you liked it :) I always try to post each day so I feel bad when I don't :( **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Heh, I take that as you liked it :) thanks for the prompt idea too!**

**Aquawaves: Yeah, Robin's such a workaholic! And yeah it was a lot of fun :) umm if you're in Disneyland California, definitely the matterhorn, space mountain, splash mountain are awesome; those are the more exciting rides, the other ones are more calm, so it's definitely a great place to bring an SO ;) **

**owenzyronic: yess Disney is awesome! I got to watch the fireworks at night too, they were AMAZING since it's the 60th anniversary this year! **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	47. 47: Creation

"Ugh, really? We can't even get to the _beach _without having to fight someone?" Robin muttered, exasperated. "This was supposed to be a _relaxation_ trip...and now we're fighting bandits." Reluctantly, he scanned the beach, figuring out what was to their advantage.

* * *

He and Cordelia were side by side, cutting down bandits. They weren't killing them, just disarming them and forcing them off the beach.

"Ever been to a beach before, honey?" Cordelia said as she deftly sidestepped a lunging spear and knocked it away.

"Nope. At least, not that I can remember." Robin sighed as he punched an overzealous bandit in the face. "I know all these things, and I feel like I should have memories of them, but...I just don't remember."

"Hm.." Cordelia muttered as she dispatched another bandit. They had earned a bit of a reprieve; all the bandits in their area of the beach had been dealt with. "How about this." She suddenly pulled him into an embrace and kissed him, hard.

"M-muh? Cordelia, we're in plain sight of everyone!" He was blushing furiously.

"I know." She grinned. "I'm just helping you with the creation of new memories to take the place of the ones you've forgotten."

"B-but everyone can see! Gods, my face must be on fire right now," Robin looked down, embarrassed.

_I hope Chrom isn't seeing this. _

"That's just in case you ever forget _these _memories, silly, so everyone can remind you next time." She winked and pulled him back for another kiss, eliciting loud whistles from the rest of the Shepherds. Robin gently pushed her away.

"Okay, okay, we have a fight to finish." Cordelia looked miffed, and so Robin leaned back in for a quick peck. "Afterwards, I promise you I will act as if no one is on this beach except me and you, and we can do whatever you want. Deal?"

Cordelia scratched her head in mock thought, before taking out her javelin again.

"Deal. We do _whatever _I want."

* * *

**Loosely based on the summer scramble conversations between Robin and Cordelia :) Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**owenzyronic: right? I spoil the heck out of my pets...no regrets, they're just about the happiest things in the world, and they make me the happiest person in the world too :D GOOD LUCK ON YOUR FINALS!**

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Heh, everyone's awkward in relationships :P she does! but I want to keep these coming for all you readers :) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Your cat understands and is taking advantage of you :P **

**Aquawaves: hehe, I leave those scenes kind of open ended so you can all imagine what you want; if you want to keep it more PG, you can, and if you want to be more realistic and graphic, you can take it in that direction too. I sometimes see Robin and Cordelia as that couple that is very subdued in public, save for some moments, and very different behind closed doors. Not sure if you agree with me on that. **

**As always, please R&amp;R! Comments and suggestions and prompts are always appreciated :)**


	48. 48: Hugs

**Shoutout to Aquawaves for the prompt! MODERN AU WITH COLLEGE TUITION PROBLEMS :(**

* * *

_So much to worry about..._Cordelia ran a hand through her hair as she exhaled. Severa and Morgan's college tuition had just came in, and the cost was staggering.

_How are we going to keep up with all these payments? _Her eyes started burning and stinging with tears, but she willed herself not to cry; she didn't want the children to wake up and wonder what was wrong.

The door creaked slowly open, and she jumped out of her seat towards it. Robin strode in quietly, careful not to make any noise lest he wake the girls.

"You okay, Cordelia?" He whispered, full of concern.

"Y-yes...I…" She mumbled. Robin didn't wait for an explanation; he simply wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He didn't need to say anything; the embrace was everything she needed.

_We might not know how to pay for these now...but we'll find a way. We always have, and as long as we have the four of us together, everything is going to be okay. _

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hugs really are amazing things :) sometimes they're really all we need in life to get our heads straight and to start figuring out how to solve our problems. **

**owenzyronic: yay! hope you're not taking TOO many study breaks though! :P**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: who knows? although knowing Robin's personality..he's probably not. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: heh, he said what you thought he said ;) tharja's always fuming! but I don't think she'd mess with Cordelia. Yaknow, since Cordelia's like a total boss. I'll use your topic soon! **

**Aquawaves: I actually think that as they go on, Cordelia becomes less subdued because she starts to feel more and more comfortable with herself because she's seeing that Robin really does love everything about her, and she doesn't have to pretend anymore (cough breastplate cough). I'm really glad you're enjoying these so much! love can always be expressed in new ways, so hopefully these drabbles are just some of the ways to get your mind thinking :)**

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! 49 will be up soon :)**


	49. 49: Stripes

"Cordelia, I _really _don't think this matches." He tugged at the striped tie that she picked out.

"Oh, hush, dear, you don't know anything about dressing up. All you ever wear is that grubby old cloak." She wrapped the tie around his neck, finishing the knot deftly and pulling it taut.

"That may be true, but I know enough to know that stripes on stripes is _never _a good idea." He glanced down at the tie, seeing how mismatched it was with his shirt, and couldn't help laughing a bit. Cordelia giggled along as well as she stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Well, what if I told you Severa and Morgan wanted you to wear it?"

Robin sighed.

"No they didn't."

"How do you know they didn't? Severa expressly said, 'I want to see Dad in a striped tie and striped shirt', and Morgan wholeheartedly agreed. Surely you wouldn't deprive them of that?" Cordelia winked wickedly at him.

"...Fine."

_This is the last time I'm ever wearing stripes._

* * *

**Heh, I've always wanted to do this to my SO in the future. Robin is so whipped by his girls xD Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Teleportingnarwall: Right? As I've gotten older, I've come to appreciate my parents so much more...and I feel bad for giving them so much crap to deal with as a kid :( but hopefully they know we appreciate them more now! **

**Kokiri-Hylian Hero: HAHA poor Darth Vader. I actually got a picture with him at Disneyland :P **

**owenzyronic: GOOD LUCK! and LOL ill get to that prompt when I can ;) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: If only making money was that easy...:( **

**Aquawaves: yesssss hugssssssss I remember doing a thing on campus that was free hugs for everyone, and I felt so good after it. :) so now I participate in those things whenever I can, although my boyfriend is kind of like, "why are you hugging everyone that's so weird" **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and hope you guys have enjoyed the ride! We're almost halfway there! :O**


	50. 50: Breaking the Rules

**Shoutout to owenzyronic for the prompt. Good luck on your finals!**

* * *

Something was burning. Cordelia poked her head in and gasped.

Robin's hair was on fire.

"Honey, what _happened_?" She yelled out in shock.

"Please, dear, water first!"

"O-oh, of course." She got a bucket of water and dumped it over him, extinguishing the fire. "Are you oka-pfft, haha!" She couldn't help guffawing.

"What's so funny?" Robin ran into the bathroom to check in the mirror, and promptly cried out in dismay. "My hair is gone? I'm _bald_?"

* * *

Robin and Cordelia sternly addressed Severa and Morgan.

"Now, both of you know you were breaking the rules, right? We _told _you not to run around with matches; you could have set the entire house on fire, instead of Dad's hair, and it would have been a lot worse." Cordelia's tone matched her face, hard and unyielding.

"Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad." The two girls said in unison, heads hanging.

Robin, wearing a cap over his head to cover his scalp, nodded.

"Grounded. Both of you. For two weeks."

"But _Daaaaad_!"

"No buts. Back to your rooms." The two girls slouched off, knowing that protesting was pointless. Once they heard the doors close, Cordelia burst out in laughter again.

"Haha, I don't even know how I kept a straight face on in front of them! You look so ridiculous"

"...I hate you, you know that?" Robin shook his head.

"Mm..I know." Cordelia turned around and straddled him, planting a kiss on his lips. "Still hate me?"

"Vehemently."

* * *

"Chrom, is it that bad?" When Robin had showed up at the castle the next day, Chrom couldn't stop laughing.

"Well...if you'd like me to put it _baldly_…" Chrom snickered. Robin winced at the pun.

_I better get used to these…_Robin took a deep breath as he prepared to enter town.

"Hey, Bubbles, head's lookin' real bright today."

"Thanks, Gaius."

"Robin, did you lose a bet or something?"

"No, Sumia...it's a long story."

"Good heavens, Robin, where did you get that dastardly...er..haircut?"

"Maribelle, you have a kid too, you understand."

_It's going to be a long day. _

* * *

**Wow, halfway through, I can't believe it! Hope you guys all enjoyed this one :) I remember I lost a bet so I had to shave my head once...it was, needless to say, a terrible time in my life that I'd rather not think about again. **

**owenzyronic: Yeah, I know, I've just never been a huge fan of stripes so that drabble basically wrote itself :P **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Don't underestimate fashion! I've seen so many people just...ugh. It's not that hard to match colors, people. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Robin's kind of one of those guys who knows fashion, but chooses not to dress accordingly, I think. Which bon jovi song are you referring to? I don't think I'm getting the reference...**

**Jammy1298: Heh, yeah he did! But he'll get over it soon. Mhm! Which means we still have 50 more of these drabbles left :D**

**Aquawaves: Robin is basically a slave to his girls because he loves them so much, but that's not a bad place to be at :) **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you guys liked this one! Less fluffy, but more lighthearted :) **


	51. 51: Sport

**MODERN AU**

* * *

"Severa, wanna go play catch?" Robin held up his mitt and tossed the ball into it, making a loud snap when he closed it.

"Ew, no, Dad. I'm going to get all sweaty." Severa huffed, before turning her face back down towards her phone and tapping away.

"You sure? Morgan, how about you?" Morgan looked up from the book she was reading and nodded.

"Okay, Dad. Let me get my stuff!" She carefully marked her page, before springing towards her room and grabbing her mitt. "Let's go!" The two went outside, tossing the ball back and forth and enjoying the sunshine.

Cordelia glanced outside and saw Morgan and Robin tossing, and motioned to Severa, who was still on her phone.

"Severa, you don't want to go out and toss with them?"

Severa groaned.

"Mom, I told Dad already, I don't want to get sweaty!" Cordelia shook her head.

"You know, that phone is always going to be there for you to tap away at, but your dad's not getting any younger. Before you know it, he's going to be too old to play sports with you, and you're going to regret all the time you spent with your phone, instead of with him."

Severa shook her head, but Cordelia saw her eyes starting to brim with tears.

_Heh, it worked. _

"N-no, that's not true. Daddy's always going to be there…" Severa mumbled in a trembly voice. "He's...wahhh!" She burst out crying, dropping her phone on the table and sprinting out the door. Cordelia watched from inside as she tackled her father on the lawn, bringing him down in one fluid motion, a wide grin spreading across her face. Morgan sooned joined, the three of them dogpiling on the front lawn; Cordelia decided not to join.

This was Robin's moment with his girls.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! Been really busy the past couple days, but I hope you guys enjoyed this one! We all take our parents for granted whether we want to admit it or not, and we never realize it until it's too late...so hopefully after reading this you'll call your parents and say I love you or thank you or something, to let them know that you appreciate them. I know I did after writing this! **

**Guest: Heh, I wouldn't put it past Robin to do that! **

**owenzyronic: oh dear...has it grown back now? I'm so sorry to hear that...heh, I'm glad you caught the pun ;) **

**Aquawaves: This is my first time doing one of these! And the only other stories I wrote have been published, so this is really new territory for me. Glad you're enjoying it! Although it's getting harder and harder since I don't want to have any repeats/similar drabbles XD**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yeah, I mean, Robin's whipped, so...he's not going to REALLY punish his daughters; they'll just bat their eyelashes and he'll be like fineee**

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	52. 52: Deep in Thought

_Hm...we went to the beach for our honeymoon, and we've been to the hot springs, too...I wonder where we can go for our anniversary this year? I don't think I want to go all the way to an outrealm this time..maybe Valm? _

Robin was deep in thought, perusing the map in front of him as he looked for suitable places. He began tracing paths from city to city, writing the estimated time to travel between each. The door suddenly creaked open, but Robin was so engrossed with his task that he didn't even realize that he had company until said company gently draped an arm around his neck and lowered her head next to his, gently kissing his cheek.

"H-huh? When did you come in?" Robin jumped in his seat. "You said you weren't going to be back until late tonight!"

"Robin, it's almost midnight."

"Oh...I must have lost track of time." He shook his head. "And this was supposed to be a surprise…"

Cordelia's eyes widened.

"You were going to surprise me with this?"

"Well, yeah. I was going to surprise you and take you out somewhere nice for our anniversary, but...well, we're still going somewhere nice, but now you know about it ahead of time, so there goes the surprise…" Robin's face was crestfallen. "Guess I'm really-" Just what Robin really was never came out, as Cordelia bear hugged him so hard that she squeezed the air out of him.

"Oof…" Robin managed to gasp as he passed out in her arms.

"Oops." Cordelia mentally resolved to be more wary of her strength as she gently carried him to their bed. She changed into her nightgown and joined him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She glanced into his face one last time before closing her own eyes, deep in her own thoughts, mostly about how lucky she was to be with such a man.

* * *

**52/100 now! Hope you guys enjoyed this one :) I like to think that Robin is someone who would think too much in these kinds of situations, just because he's such an analytical person, and so he'd have a really hard time deciding on one place to go for an anniversary trip or something. **

**owenzyronic: yay for you! I hope they went well :) sorry for my lack of knowledge, but what is SOA?**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: it's okay, thanks for leaving one now! :D I'm glad that it evoked some feeling in you; most of these are fluffy little drabbles, but I've tried to put a bit more meaning into the themes that resonate with me more (or if I have some sort of epiphany...so it's really just random). Hopefully you'll stay along for the rest of the ride! (I like Robin/Olivia too, I just haven't really explored it as much as I probably should, because I went with Cordelia and I fell in love with that relationship)**

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yay! Glad they weren't out of character or anything. We all know Severa's a drama queen, while Morgan will do anything if it gets her more time with her father/mother. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Glad you liked it! I tried to make it as sweet as possible to show how much they really care for their father. **

**Aquawaves: I'm glad you warmed up to the ending! I did consider having Cordelia join them, but she knows that she's going to be with Robin until their final days; the kids, however, have limited time with him, and it was really just one of those father-daughter moments. I'm glad the moment resonated with you, and I'm sure your parents will appreciate you calling! Oh, and I meant published on here. xD Although I _do_ have a scientific article that is under review right now and should be published next year, but it's a LOT more boring. :D **

**As always, please R&amp;R and enjoy!**


	53. 53: Keeping a Secret

**Shoutout to malevolentdarkness16 for the prompt!**

* * *

"Hey, Mom, Dad, so…" Morgan took a deep breath before looking across the table at Inigo. "I.._we _kind of have to tell you something."

"Mm, what is it, Morgan?" Robin said.

"Well...so…" She closed her eyes.

"Morgan, honey, what is it? We're your parents, you can tell us anything," Cordelia said gently, reaching out to take her daughter's hand. Robin did the same with her other hand, giving it a light, but reassuring squeeze. Morgan exhaled again, before straightening up in her seat.

"I...we…" Robin and Cordelia waited expectantly, but the words were stuck in her throat. "M-maybe it's better if I show you." She rolled back her sleeve on her left hand, showing the band on her ring finger. Cordelia gasped, and Robin nearly fainted on the spot.

"Y-you're _engaged_?" Cordelia managed to blurt out. When Morgan and Inigo nodded, Robin got up from the table. Cordelia reached up to him, pulling him back down into his seat.

"Honey, calm down." Robin tried to shake her off, but her grip only tightened.

"I'm calm, dear. I just...need to get my sword. Or a tome; I do like my meats fried whole instead of sliced, on occasion." Inigo's face paled at this, but Cordelia smiled at him reassuringly.

"There'll be no need for that," she said forcefully before turning to face Inigo. "Well, Inigo, I hardly have to tell you that you're extremely lucky that a catch like Morgan fell for someone like you. Do you promise to make her happy for the rest of her life?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Good. Then you know that means no more asking out other girls, right?" Cordelia smiled sweetly at him.

"Er...not even for tea?"

"No." Cordelia's grip loosened on Robin, who made to get up again, causing Inigo to yelp.

"O-of course, ma'am, sir. No more girls for me, only Morgan!"

"Well, that's much better. Now, more importantly...how did you two manage keeping this engagement a secret from the two of us?"

* * *

**53 is done! And thanks owenzyronic for catching that I didn't title the last drabble; I've gone back and changed that. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! **

**owenzyronic: oh...that sounds...well, really intense. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yup! I'll get to that at some point :) Robin's kind of thin and scrawny, so I imagine it wouldn't take much to significantly do something to him :P **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Heh, she is. I like imagining Tharja trying to steal Robin, and Cordelia just not having any of it and destroying Tharja. **

**Aquawaves: Yeah! I got the inspiration from the summer scramble dialogue when Robin actually isn't married to Cordelia, when she accidentally knocks him out with her lance XD I think a lot of times we try so hard to make something perfect that we end up trying too hard, so that's what almost happened there! **

**As always, please R&amp;R! **


	54. 54: Tower

**Continuation of 53!**

* * *

Robin sat at the top of the tower, with the binoculars pressed to his face.

"Dear, are you really going to do this?" Cordelia sat behind him on a bench, idly flipping through one of his tomes.

"Honey, I need to make sure that Inigo's keeping his promise and not, you know, openly courting other girls. Wait a minute…" His eyes narrowed and he focused on what the binoculars were showing him. "Is that..? Oh, good, I thought it was another girl, but it's just Morgan. Phew. Maybe he actually did mean it when he said no more girls."

Cordelia sighed from her bench.

"Can we go back home now? It's really boring and, honestly, quite weird to be spying on our daughter's boyfriend."

"But Cordelia, what if he's still womanizing? We can't let that happen to Morgan!"

"Robin, you've been spying on him for the past _week_. A week for Inigo without so much as looking at another girl is a minor miracle in itself; I think he's learned his lesson. Also, don't you think Morgan's old enough to make her own decisions? If it's Inigo who makes her happy, that's her choice, and we should do our best to support that."

Robin wearily dropped the binoculars. Cordelia was right, as she often was when it came to matters concerning their daughters, and he was always the overprotective, paranoid parent.

_Well, someone's gotta play that role. _

"Fine, fine. Let's go home." Cordelia took his hand in hers and led him down the tower.

"You know, another plus about going right now is that no one's going to be home for a few hours at least…" She winked at him slyly. Robin looked confused for a moment, before catching on.

"Oh. Well, then, we should _definitely _hurry home." He winked right back at her, and the two picked up the pace, eager to manufacture some rare alone time.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Robin's way too protective, but fathers with daughters always are (although yeah, Robin is a bit extreme in this drabble). **

**Alt180: I definitely agree with you on Inigo actually being a really good guy! I dunno much about Owain's supports though, honestly, his speech is just annoying and I never really could stand it, so I usually don't even bother with marrying him off to one of the other children XD Are you sure about that part in fates? That would be so...weird...where did you hear that from?**

**owenzyronic: ohh, I might check it out if I have time then! hey, as long as bae likes it then it's perfect :) I'm glad it made you laugh!**

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I think in their home, Cordelia's pretty much the boss. Robin is too nice of a guy, and he's kind of a pushover with the girls he loves :P **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Heh, right? With his brains, I expect Robin to be good at one-liners, although it takes me forever to think of any...**

**MalevolentDarkness16: glad you enjoyed it, and again, thanks for the prompt!**

**Aquawaves: Yeah, it could be his Grimleal side, or, you know, the irrational, overprotective father side. probably a mix of both, to be honest :P I feel like this would happen a lot, because Cordelia doesn't really realize her own strength and Robin's kind of a scrawny stick, so...they kind of lead towards this happening. But it's still cute :) **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	55. 55: Waiting

**MODERN AU.**

* * *

Cordelia tapped her foot impatiently outside the theater, waiting for Robin to show up. She pulled out her phone and checked the time.

_6:35. If he's not here soon, we're going to miss the beginning of the movie. I guess this means he's not interested; maybe it's the nice way to turn a girl down? _Cordelia's face dropped at this thought, but then she heard someone calling out her name.

"Cordelia! Sorry I'm late, I got a bit caught up at one of the shops!" A familiar silver-haired man was sprinting towards her, holding a large bag from one of the shops.

_Well, that's a pretty clear sign. A guy who'd rather shop than hang out with me? _

"Oh, yeah, that's fine; should we get going? The movie's going to start soon," she said, trying to cover up her dejection by injecting fake enthusiasm into her voice. Se pointed towards the theater, and Robin nodded, catching up to give her a quick hug which she lightly returned. They flashed their tickets to the line attendant, who grunted and let them through.

"Hey, everything okay? You seemed a bit sad just now, Cordelia." His eyes, full of concern, studied her face.

"No, no, everything's just fine!" Cordelia meant to sound normal, but her voice came out lilting and high-pitched. Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Alright, you're not fooling anyone with that. What's wrong?"

"Well...I don't really know how to put it…" She scratched her head. "Do you even want to be here with me right now?" She winced as the words came out; she hadn't meant to sound so accusatory.

"Huh?" Robin's expression changed to one of hurt. "Of course I want to be here with you! I wouldn't have agreed to the date otherwise!"

"But you were late, and you were shopping before, and I thought if you really wanted to be here you'd be on time and everything-"

"So you thought I'd rather be shopping than watching the movie with you?"

Cordelia nodded sheepishly.

"I was going to wait until after the movie, but…" He lifted the bag again. "I bought this for you; I wanted to give it to you after the movie, because I knew we were going to have a great time no matter what, and I was going to-" He stopped herself from revealing that part of her plan.

_That part could still work; after all, if she was that paranoid about me not wanting to be here with her, that means she's interested, right?_

Cordelia mentally slapped himself.

"I'm an idiot. Wait...what else were you going to do?"

"Not telling! And you won't know unless we enjoy the movie," Robin laughed. "Aren't you going to open the present I got you?"

Cordelia shook her head, instead grabbing Robin's hand and pulling him towards the cinema.

"I'll open it later; we still have a movie to watch!"

* * *

**A bit more material this time, but I hope it's still good :) I thought it was Cordelia's turn to be the paranoid one, so that explains it xD **

**owenzyronic: im glad I was able to make you laugh and hopefully cheer you up after that! And good luck with your bae :) **

**Alt180: I just checked that, and you're right! Now I'm a bit disappointed..it's going to be weird having people who were on the same side in one game killing each other in the new game :( **

**Aquawaves: I think that Robin will eventually be much more sensible, but initially he's going to be overly paranoid (and with reason, since it's Inigo), and once he realizes that it's all okay, he'll chill out, in a sense. I hope. I'll probably try to put in a drabble where he's much more relaxed with the concept of his girls dating/marrying/being around guys. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: LOL I didn't even think of that...let's hope they use discretion ;) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Knowing Severa, you're probably right. But Robin won't get that mad at her anyways, since he spoils her XD **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	56. 56: Danger Ahead

Bright orange rays slowly faded as the sun set in the backdrop. Cordelia and Robin, having found a rare respite from the Shepherds' camp, were taking a relaxing post-dinner stroll. Suddenly, Cordelia stopped walking, causing Robin to bump into her.

"Oops, sorry. What's wrong, Cordelia?" Robin's eyes darted around, inspecting the perimeter, before turning back to Cordelia, concerned. She held a finger to her lips.

"Danger ahead," she whispered, pointing to a small alcove on the side of the road. Robin squinted, and managed to see a pair of glowing red eyes.

Sighing, he hid a hand behind his back and began charging a ball of thunder in it. He winked at Cordelia, and began whistling and continuted walking forward. When he just about reached the thing's hiding spot, he suddenly whipped out the hand he'd been holding behind his back, firing the thunderbolt into the bush. A short groan came from the bush, followed by a familiar plume of purple smoke.

"Don't mess with my time with my girlfriend. For your own sake," he said out loud, just in case there were more Risen. He heard movement in the bushes, and prepared to fight, but the sounds seemed to be moving away. Cordelia quickly caught up to him, now that it was safe.

"I think they got the message. But...you said they were messing with your time with your girlfriend?" She had a playful, teasing look on her face.

_Oh, snap. I haven't asked her about that yet…_

"Um...well, you know, er, this is embarrassing. I just thought, you know, since we've been spending a lot of time together, we were _basically_? So I just assumed that we were a thing, and it kind of just slipped out?" He trailed off and looked at her hopefully. When she didn't respond right away, he quickly tried to backtrack. "I mean, we can still be really good friends and all that, right?"

Cordelia's face scrunched up into a frown.

"Hm, no, I don't think I'd want to be really good friends after that."

Robin's face fell, and he could feel his eyes brimming with tears at the rejection.

"Oh...well, I totally under-"

"I don't want to _just _be really good friends. I want to be your girlfriend." Her frown turned into a tentative smile, as she moved a bit closer to him.

"W-what! You can't trick me like that! I was about to cry!" Robin wiped his eyes. "You owe me," he mumbled, embarrassed. Cordelia's mouth widened into a real smile.

"Yes, it seems I do." She stood on her toes, and quickly brushed her lips on his. "Better now?"

"A little, but not completely. I think a couple more might do the trick, though."

"Mm, if you say so."

* * *

**56/100 now! Hope you guys enjoyed this one, it took me a bit of time to think of what to write for this prompt. Ugh. Hopefully it's still good! **

**Alt180: Well, that's good to hear. XD Gives me some sort of comfort to know that there's a somewhat happy ending, I guess. **

**The Zubatman: Glad you've been enjoying them, and thanks for dropping a line to let me know :) Hope you'll keep enjoying them up to #100! **

**Gallian Squad 7: I'm glad you're enjoying my stories as much as you are! You flatter me :) As a pre-med applying to med schools right now, I'd just recommend that you should keep an open mind going in to college; not saying you shouldn't stay on the pre-med track, but don't let that stop yourself from exploring other fields of study, cuz you never know what you might find interesting! As for preparation...it's going to be tough. A lot of work, a lot of study, and lots of tests and stress, but it's all worth it :) I could see that coming, but I need to see if there's a prompt that lends itself to that topic! Otherwise, I could always sub it in as a prompt, so stay tuned :) **

**Aquawaves: I've been trying to keep it as consistent as I can, so that it's not always Cordelia doing stuff for Robin or vice versa, trying to keep a healthy balance of both (because that's how relationships should be!). I actually had two endings written for that drabble, but I decided to leave both out, and each one had different presents :P but they're kind of typical presents, not anything special, but you're free to guess! :P **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Oh no, have I been doing too many movie drabbles? I'll try to switch it up next time XD it's just that so many of my dates were at movie theaters so it's kind of like my go-to for date ideas XD I'm glad the plot keeps you on your toes tho! The rest of the plan was to ask her to be his girlfriend (which our genius Robin does by accident in this drabble).**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: LOL HIDE THE JAVELIN...the innuendo was too much for me to resist. I'll see what I can do with that prompt! **

**As always, I hope you enjoyed this drabble, and please R&amp;R! **


	57. 57: Sacrifice

Cordelia was bored. Robin had somehow found a shop selling dusty old tomes and, of course, had to go and look through at least some of them. She watched him pore through the books with a furrowed brow, looking for ones to add to his ever-growing collection back in their room.

"Cordelia, are you bored?" Robin glanced at her with a sheepish grin.

"No, it's okay. I understand you want to look through these books. Take your time!" Robin smiled at this.

"Well, if you say so." He kissed her gently on the lips before turning his attention back to the tome he was reading. She snuggled tightly into his chest and ran a finger over her lips where his had just been, a wide smile stretching across her face.

_For that kiss, these little sacrifices are worth it. _

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! Went out for July 4th weekend and didn't bring my laptop, so I didn't have the opportunity to write until now. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, and also that you all enjoyed your weekends :) **

**Gallian Squad 7: Of course! I thought that it'd be funny since the Risen aren't supposed to feel anything, so if they get scared you know it's probably serious :P I'll see if I can put that into a topic! And I have no idea...I don't have a ps3 and I've never played anything on it :( **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: That sounds cute! I love the idea and I'm definitely going to try to put that into a drabble! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Well, I guess it would work for Chrom/Sumia, since she's a Pegasus knight too..? I guess you can always switch it in your mind's eye to be Robin standing on tiptoe :P **

**Aquawaves: Thanks! I'm glad you think they're cute :) Yup! That was one possibility; it was going to be a necklace with a fancy jewel, or a coat for Cordelia to wear when she went to cold places :) **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	58. 58: Kick in the Head

**MODERN AU, shoutout to KHH for the prompt! This one's a bit longer, since the last one was really short!**

* * *

Chrom and Sumia exchanged high-fives.

"Alright, we got them to come. Now, to set them up…"

* * *

She fidgeted with her red hair as they waited for the cashier to load the points on their cards.

"So, is anyone else coming?" She asked while they waited. Chrom nodded.

"Yeah, one of my friends is coming; Robin. Do you know him?"

Cordelia's eyes widened a bit.

_Was it the same Robin she'd been gawking at in their history class? _

"Cordelia? You okay?" Sumia asked gently. "You looked like you spaced out there."

"Oh! No, I don't know him, and no, I'm fine, I was just thinking about...um, the essay I have due tomorrow."

"You mean the one on the history of Ylisse and it's struggles against the fell dragon?"

The three of them glanced backwards at the newcomer. Chrom pulled him into a bear hug, before introducing him.

"Robin, this is Cordelia, Sumia's best friend." Robin extended a hand to her and shook it warmly.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Robin." Cordelia felt her face flush slightly before she remembered to introduce herself.

"Cordelia. And yeah, it was the essay for that history class. Ugh, I had no idea what to write; I just put a load of crap." Robin laughed.

"I'll be honest, I'm not even done yet, so you're way ahead of me already."

"Oh, please. At least you're putting an effort into this essay."

"Hey, you two, wanna stop talking about school and play some games?" Chrom and Sumia called from the arcade, and the two grinned at each other briefly before following.

* * *

"Alright, you just focus on hitting the pucks in their goal, let me handle the defense." Robin whispered into Cordelia's ear, and she nodded. They were playing two on two air hockey against Chrom and Sumia, and the game was about to start. Soon, the game reached a 6-6 tie; the next goal would win the game. Chrom fished the puck out of his goal and placed it on the table, smacking it across. Robin blocked it deftly, angling it towards Cordelia, who powered the puck past both Chrom and Sumia and straight into the goal.

"YES!" She yelled as the puck clanged through, turning and high-fiving Robin. "Good teamwork!"

Chrom and Sumia watched this and winked at each other when the other two weren't looking.

* * *

The claw dropped, closing on the unicorn. Cordelia pumped her fist as it raised up, but when it hit the top, the claw seemed to loosen just momentarily, dropping the unicorn back onto the bed of prizes and leaving her empty-handed.

"Aww, c'mon, that's so rigged!" She pouted. Sumia patted her shoulder comfortingly, and they turned to leave.

"Hang on, lemme try it once." Robin said. He swiped the card for a play and moved the claw. "You wanted that one, right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but your claw doesn't look like it's-"

"It's okay, I know what I'm doing." The claw dropped down a bit off-center, grabbing the right side of the unicorn. As it went up, the it pulled the unicorn up until it rolled to its left, dropping into the prize bin. Robin grinned as he reached into the prize bin to retrieve the prize.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Cordelia was practically hopping with joy as she hugged the unicorn to her.

* * *

"Hey, I need to go to the bathroom. Hang on!" Cordelia motioned towards the restroom sign.

"Want me to hold your bag while you go?" Robin offered, holding his hand out. She nodded gratefully, slinging her bag off her shoulder and handing it to him.

"Wait, I need to go too! Chrom, hold this for me." Sumia followed suit, and the two girls walked towards the bathroom. She waited until the two boys were out of earshot before tapping Cordelia on the shoulder.

"Oh. My. Gosh. He is _so _interested."

Cordelia shook her head.

"What are you talking about! It's only been a couple hours; you can't tell anything! He's probably like this to all his friends."

"Uh-huh. Getting prizes from the claw machine? Your teamwork on games? _Those photo booth sticky pics I know you're hiding from me? _Do I have to kick you in the head with a boot that says 'He's interested' on it?"

"Come on, you don't know that for sure."

Sumia could only sigh. Maybe she _did _have to get that boot.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I kinda changed the prompt a bit, hope you don't mind! **

**Teleportingnarwall: Yes we do! And it's not always big sacrifices like we expect, it's the small ones that really matter :) glad you're enjoying these!**

**Aquawaves: Hope you didn't miss me too much ;) That was pretty much the idea XD except Cordelia had nothing to do so she was getting bored. Yeah, that's kind of what I was going for XD since my bf just got me a really nice coat, except it's so nice that I don't want to wear it anywhere since I'm scared it's going to get dirty...**

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yay! 10 points for me then :) Yeah, Robin's got too much going on to read; maybe I'll do a drabble about how he never gets to finish his books XD **

**owenzyronic: Yup! That's why this one's a bit longer XD **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Heh. I'm still feeling bad about the dying one, so...trying to keep it happy! **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy!**


	59. 59: No Way Out

**Continuation of 47, shoutout to KHH for the prompt!**

* * *

Chrom sniggered to himself as he tapped Sumia's shoulder.

"Muh? What's up?" Her eyes lazily fluttered open as she picked herself off of Chrom's chest.

"Look at Cordelia and Robin." Chrom pointed out of the trees that served as their hiding place, and Sumia's eyes followed, widening when they reached where he was pointing.

"Oh my."

* * *

"Okay, okay, let's turn in for the night," Robin laughed as he pulled away from Cordelia's lips.

"Hmph, I'll only let you go if we're sharing a room," She pouted.

"That can be easily arranged," Robin winked back at her as he pulled her away from the beach and back towards the resort. She giggled, putting up some mock resistance before letting him take her away. They quickly made their way towards the resort's sliding doors, which slid open to reveal-

The entire Shepherd contingent.

"Um, what are you guys all doing in the lobby at this hour?" Robin managed to squeak. Cordelia's buried her face behind him, desperately trying to hide its scarlet tones.

Chrom stepped to the front, grinning. It was clear he was the leader.

"So, you two...how was your time on the beach?"

"Eh, it was alright. We just enjoyed the water, chatted, relaxed, and all that. Typical beach stuff."

"Hmm. Does typical beach stuff involve removal of clothes?"

"W-what? Well, we changed into our swimming gear, but-"

"And did you like your fiance's choice of swimwear? The...two-piece 'bikini', as Anna called it, rather than the usual swimwear?"

Robin felt himself blushing furiously.

"Is it really necessary-" But Cordelia interrupted him.

"Yes, honey, _did _you like it?" She folded her arms as she stepped out from behind him.

Sumia snickered.

"There's no way out for you, Robin. We were watching you the entire time, and everyone's in on it…"

Robin sighed as he glanced for an exit. Every avenue out was blocked by an eager, gossipy Shepherd.

"Okay, yes, I rather liked seeing her in a swimsuit. Sue me." The entire crowd hooted, and he felt his face burning.

"Are we done here?"

Chrom shook his head and took out a parchment.

"Oh, no. Each Shepherd was allotted one question to ask our lovey dovey couple; that was just mine."

Robin almost fainted on the spot and Cordelia hooted in laughter before Sumia stepped forward.

"Don't think you're safe, Cordelia. Next question is mine..so how did _you _like getting to see _Robin_ in those tight little pants? He was showing quite a bit, don't you think?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Not as fluffy, but more lighthearted and fun :) **

**Aquawaves: I like all of them! Heh, I'm a huge arcade nerd, but my bf doesn't take me there...probably because I beat him at everything the last time we went to dave and busters :P but my favorite games have to be racing games, I've always been a huge car nerd so I love the feel of racing, even if its virtual! DDR is kinda fun, but I get tired, so...yeah. XD **

**Teleportingnarwall: Heh, hopefully you won't get a heart attack, but there's definitely more cuteness to come! (just not in this chapter as much)**

**EuclidWriter: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I can definitely try to put in some longer drabbles, I just think it's good to vary the length every once in a while. **

**owenzyronic: Yay! Glad you enjoyed it :) **

**Alt180: Eh, you got me, I didn't realize it was her birthday. I'm not good with birthdays...I only know mine, my family's, and my bf's birthdays XD **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I'm glad you thought it was nice :) I don't ever want to butcher someone's prompt, so yeah XD Robin will find time, when he's old and the girls are gone I guess. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yes, boot the head is a necessary flavor sometimes :) **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy!**


	60. 60: Rejection

**I don't really like this one as much, but...**

* * *

"_No._" Cordelia folded her arms and shook her head.

"B-but-" Robin held out the flowers he'd gotten to her. "I-I thought we were a thing!"

"We clearly weren't enough of a thing for you to stop yourself from putting your arms around _Cherche _this morning." Cordelia sniffed angrily and looked away.

Robin sighed.

"Cordelia, she got rejected by her dream school. I'm like her best friend outside of her dog Minerva, what do you expect me to do? And now you're going to reject me because of that?"

An awkward silence fell between the two before Cordelia broke it.

"N-no…" She wavered just a bit. "I'm just...paranoid that you're going to leave me for someone else! Like, I have the smallest boobs of any of the girls, and they're all prettier than me, and-"

Robin shook his head.

_Not this discussion again. _

"Cordelia…" He took a deep breath. "You're the most beautiful girl I know by far, and it would _kill_ me if you rejected me again. So...let's try this one more time. Wanna come to prom with me?"

She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"D-do you still want to be with me after all that?", she trembled, realizing how silly she had been.

_Stupid jealousy. _

Robin only nodded, holding out the roses to her.

* * *

**Hope you guys still enjoyed it! Was pretty hard to write this with a happy ending XD And yes, I will admit, we girls get jealous a lot (at least, from my own experience and what my friends tell me, it seems to happen quite often), but it's just cuz we need to be reminded that we're the only one xD **

**Teleportingnarwall: Glad these drabbles have been helping you get through everything! I'll definitely take that prompt into consideration when I can find a good theme for it. Thanks for the idea, and look for it to pop up!**

**Aquawaves: They're probably facepalming and quietly resolving to never do anything in public ever again :P i'm not a huge fan of motorcycle games, but initial d is AMAZING I love it, but I'm not very good at it XD I have Mario kart 7, but not 8 since I only have a 3ds :( **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yup! The Shepherds are really good at this kind of thing. I could definitely do an epilogue or something with the rest of the questions, I was just too lazy to actually think of a question for every Shepherd, since there's a lot of them...still 40 more to go! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Well, Robin _did _threaten to get Chrom captured for ransom, so...you never know :P **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and most of all, enjoy! **


	61. 61: Fairy Tale

**Short one this time, but I hope you guys still enjoy it. **

* * *

"Daddy, can you tell us a fairy tale before we go to sleep?" Morgan called out before Robin could leave the room. Severa nodded, mirroring her sister's enthusiasm.

"Severa? Do you want a bedtime story?"

"Yes!" Robin smiled wryly and sat down on the floor between their two beds.

"Alright, then. Here goes."

(line break)

Robin hadn't even gotten halfway through before the girls were fast asleep. Chuckling to himself, he made a mental note of where he had stopped before quietly tiptoeing out of the room and into the hallway. Cordelia was waiting outside.

"How come you never tell me fairy tales before we go to sleep?" She asked teasingly. Robin, ever ready with a smart response, grinned wickedly.

"Because I'm living one."

* * *

**And that's 61! Hope you guys liked it, I know, I got lazy and didn't type out a specific fairy tale. The assumption is that it was some sort of sappy one and that Cordelia was listening in on him telling the girls the story. **

**Mr. Sandman1995: Thanks for leaving a review! I really appreciate it and hope I'll see you again :) I'm sure it's something that happens a lot to almost every couple, but just like it happens to every couple, every couple can get through it :) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: There's actually a topic coming up called "Horror", so..you'll probably get your prompt about the abandoned house soon :P Yeah...I was using an experience for that, although it's one of my more embarrassing moments XD **

**Rings of fire: Yes! Although I feel like if I was a guy, wouldn't proportions matter more than the actual size? But whatever, I'm not a dude, so I don't know. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yeah, I'm trying to avoid sad as much as possible for now still :) **

**Aquawaves: Don't forget to! And make sure you don't say the same thing every time, compliment something different every day (THIS IS A HINT TO ALL GUYS JUST IF YOU'RE ALL WONDERING) heh, I'll keep your dreams in mind when I write drabbles from now on, wouldn't want you unable to sleep because of sadness! **

**As always, please R&amp;R, don't be shy about hitting me up with prompts, and most of all, enjoy!**


	62. 62: Magic

**So this takes place sometime between the scene in Clarity Chapter 14 where Robin is teaching her magic, and the final battle. Go figure, I was too lazy to make all the logistics fit. **

* * *

"So, after learning to use the magic, you have to learn how to harness it, so that you don't send fireballs and thunderbolts all over the place."

"Oh, come on, Amy, when have I ever done that?" Cordelia batted her eyelashes at him, but he only coughed.

"Do I need to remind you why we had to get a new tent?"

"Are you ever going to forget that?"

"No. I liked that tent."

"Please. You were due for a new one. I could say the same for your grubby old coat…"

"You are _not _setting my coat on fire. Now, the trick to mastering it is to control your mind." Amadeus held out his hand. "See, right now, I hold the tome, and I can say the words, but nothing will happen. Thunder." He snapped his fingers, but nothing appeared. Again, he snapped and said, "Thunder." This time, there was an audbile crackle, and a ball of energy materialized above his fingers. Cordelia clapped her hands silently at this.

"So, how do you do it then?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Well, you have to control the part of your mind that controls magic. Remember how I told you each person has some inner magic? Basically, you have to control that inner magic so that it only comes out when you want." Cordelia nodded. "Alright, try with Thunder. And point it towards the tent flap...just in case." She turned to face the tent flap, and, face scrunched up in concentration, whispered, "Thunder."

There was a slight crackle, and a smaller version of the ball of energy Amadeus had summoned appeared. "Darn it."

Amadeus shook his head and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's alright. It takes practice, but you're on the right track. Notice how your thunderbolt is smaller? It's because you're at least controlling some of the magic. Soon you'll be able to turn it on and off whenever you want!"

She grinned at his compliment, before turning to try again. Eventually, she was able to summon the ball only when she wanted; when she finally did, she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yes! I did it!" She turned to face Amadeus, who had passed out during her last try. Taking a peek out the tent flap, she gasped as she realized it was already past dawn.

_He stayed up with me all night to teach me! I didn't even realize, since I was having so much fun. _She gently lifted him and placed him on the cot and carefully wrapped him in his blanket before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep tight, love." She found a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled on it, "Do Not Disturb," and pasted it on the tent flap before climbing into the cot next to her boyfriend.

* * *

**And there! Hope you guys enjoyed it; sorry for the delay in getting this up, fanfiction was being annoying and not letting me do anything on my account so I couldn't post this until today :( **

**Teleportingnarwall: Yeah, I don't think most people even know that the actual fairy tales have...um, not so happy endings. XD **

**Aquawaves: Will do my best! Usually, you'll probably be able to tell from the theme, but sometimes I will surprise you guys :P He could have said that, but I think that's a bit too normal and everyone does it, Robin's smarter than your average corny dude :P Let me know when you have the prompts so I can work them in before I start running out of themes! **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yes, he does, but if anyone's going to leave him without a comeback, it's Cordelia. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Will do my best, but I can't promise you anything :P **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	63. 63: Surprise

**Sorry about the delay! My cousin is visiting me, so I've been taking him around to tour. AU, by the way, and thanks to Aquawaves for the prompt idea! **

* * *

Robin parked his car in the lot. He reached into the backseat to pick up the flowers he'd gotten, before walking into the school. He pressed the button to buzz security.

"Who are we looking for today?"

"I'm meeting with Cordelia today." The door buzzed again, and Robin pulled it open, nodding his thanks to the security man.

_She should be in her homeroom right now..._He glanced at the door numbers as he passed them before finally reaching the room he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he hid the flowers behind his back and pushed open the door.

Twenty little heads turned to face him as he walked in, and twenty little mouths gasped as they saw what he was holding behind his back. He put a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet, which they somehow understood. Cordelia glanced up from her desk and stood up, hands on her hips.

"And what are you doing here? There are kids in class here."

Robin closed the distance between them and keeping the flowers behind his back in one hand, scratched his chin with the other in mock thought.

"I believe I have a surprise for a Mrs. Cordelia?"

"Yes, that's-" Robin interrupted her by bringing the flowers out from behind him. "O-Oh. My goodness, they're beautiful!"

"Mhm, and they're for you." Cordelia was about to answer, when she noticed all the kids staring.

"Kids, didn't I saw you had to have the worksheet finished by the end of class?" They all took the cue and turned their attention back to the papers on their desks. She took Robin's hand and pulled him out into the hallway.

"Robin, thank you so much, you didn't have to!"

"Oh, come on. I had to take a detour on the way home and I passed by Anna's cousin's flower shop, so I had to get you something."

"Really, thank you." She leaned in to give him a quck peck, but Robin shook his head.

"There are kids in class here," he winked at her. "You can thank me later. I'll see you at home!" He teasingly pushed her back into the classroom before waving and heading back out of the school. Cordelia sighed, before turning to class.

"Miss Cordelia, who was that?"

"Why was he giving you flowers?"

"Why is your face so red?"

She sighed. This was going to be fun to explain..

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I wasn't quite sure how to end it, so I hope that was appropriate...if it wasn't please let me know xD **

**Aquawaves: Well, we know she's a genius, so I thought it would make sense for her to pick it up pretty quickly. Apparently she can also reclass into a sorcerer in the game? I got your pm! Look for some of them to pop up later :D **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: HAHA yes they well. Lissa, too, she's definitely going to start spreading some rumors. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Heh, I'm glad you liked them. I'll try to put a few more in the last 37 that I have left! **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	64. 64: Multitasking

**MODERN AU, Robin is playing whatever video game you want him to be playing. Sorry for the delay, my cousin was visiting and my SO surprised me for my birthday this weekend so I didn't have much time to write XD Enjoy! **

* * *

Robin's Skype suddenly started ringing. He minimized his game to check who was calling, seeing that it was Cordelia, so he clicked the green button.

"Hey, Cordelia! What's up?" He maximized his game and went back to clicking away.

"Not much, I just miss you so I wanted to talk to you! I've been pretty lonely out here at summer camp, all the guys are flirting and looking for summer flings and they think I'm a goody two-shoes because I don't want to cheat on you."

"Mm. That sounds pretty-arg, dammit, Chrom, you need to hit your skillshots," Robin muttered.

"Huh? Robin, are you gaming again?" The little image of Cordelia in the corner of Robin's screen folded her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"N-no? Okay, yeah, but I started it before you called me!"

Cordelia sighed.

"Robin, you know how I hate it when you multitask when you're talking to me. If you're in a game just tell me and I'll call you afterwards, okay? I'll go now, just let me know when you're done." She took off her headphones, but Robin seemed to sense the hurt in her response.

"Wait, Cordelia. I'll quit the game. Gimme a second." There were a few clicks, and Robin's voice floated back to her. "Okay, what were you saying about the guys flirting with you? Do I need to go crack some skulls?"

She couldn't help giggling at that.

"No, of course not, baby! It's just that I miss you, and people here are just trying to hook up with everyone else and it makes me uncomfortable."

"I know, but you're there to learn, right? There's definitely other people there who are looking to learn, too, and if you're lonely you can call me every night." Robin smiled at her through the webcam, and she grinned back.

"Promise, _every _night?"

"Promise."

"Alright, I'll hold you to it. Anyways, I have to go now, we have a dorm meeting, but I'll call you when I'm done! Don't start another game! Bye, I love you!"

"I love you too, Cordelia, and I'll be here." Her webcam blacked out on his screen, and he sat back to relax and wait for her to call him back.

* * *

**64% done! Hope everyone enjoyed this one, and again, sorry for the delay! I should be at least somewhat back on schedule now :) **

**Teleportingnarwall: Yeah, it wasn't something that occurred to me, but for the sake of the prompt that I was given it had to be that way! I'll try to do at least one more Cordelia as a teacher for you :) **

**Aquawaves: Glad you enjoyed it! I'm always scared of messing up a prompt that someone gives me :/ so I'm glad I didn't this time! And aww, that's really cute :) Yeah...Robin would probably just sit there and gawk at her (along with all the other guys). **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Oh, the kids definitely have a clue, they just want to make life harder for Cordelia :P **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: She would! Probably because she's so smart and everything, but yea..**

**owenzyronic: :) glad you enjoyed the last chapter! hope you enjoy this one too :D **

**As always, please R&amp;R and enjoy! **


	65. 65: Horror

**Shoutout to KHH for the prompt!**

* * *

"How did we even get in here?" Robin mumbled.

"Well, _someone _said that we should try to find shelter as soon as possible, so we just ran into the first building we saw." Cordelia snapped back.

"Would you rather we be stuck out _there_ with those things?" Robin shuddered at the memory of the pack chasing them. Cordelia's eyes widened as she remembered what had put them in that mansion in the first place.

"Y-you're right. I'm sorry, I'm just scared…do you think the barricades will hold for the rest of the night?" She shivered, and Robin stopped walking to pat her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"They should..." She sniffed a bit as he pulled her closer, instantly regretting snapping at him earlier. "Long as we're here, we should look to see if we can find any food or anything; it's a long time until daytime." They went through the old house, but couldn't find anything of note before meeting up again.

"Gah. Nothing. There's no one living here, and there's no food, and there's ravenous Risen banging on our doors...the only thing that could make this worse is if this damn house was haunted!" Robin slammed his fist into a table in frustration, and suddenly the lights went out. "Cordelia, did you do that?"

"N-no...I'm right next to you…" Her voice shook with fear, and Robin tried hard to will himself to stay calm, but a floating towel approached them. It looked like it was hanging on a person, but they couldn't see any physical body parts, just the outline.

Both of them promptly screamed and fled for the door, only to remember the Risen outside and their own lack of weapons. The ghost made no noise as it followed them. They turned back to face it, leaning against their own barricade as they ran out of space to move.

Cordelia's eyes widened as the ghost neared them. She screamed as he pulled out a wicked, curved machete from thin air and raised it towards her.

"Robin...since we're probably not getting out of this alive, I just want you to know I've always had the biggest crush on you," Cordelia suddenly blurted out. The lights flashed back on. Robin and Cordelia rubbed their eyes as they slowly tried to adjust to the brightness.

Before they could, they heard a familiar voice in the background.

"She _finally _admitted it! I _knew _you liked him, Cordelia! We just needed to figure out how to make you say it."

"Huh?" Cordelia squinted to see who was addressing them. The "ghost" from earlier pulled the tablecloth off from above him, revealing a blue-haired man, and the voice seemed to be coming from a girl with purple-gray hair. "_Sumia? Chrom?_" She gaped in disbelief. "How did you guys set this up? And what about the Risen?"

Chrom grinned winningly.

"We just got the rest of the Shepherds to help out and get in costume. You guys were pretty gullible…" He turned to face Robin, who was still pale and leaning against the door in a daze. "Well, she's already admitted how she feels about you. Aren't you going to tell her too?"

The color quickly returned to Robin's cheeks as he snapped back to reality.

"This is blackmail," he muttered.

"Okay, yeah, it is, but I'm not making you say anything that isn't true, am I? Unless your feelings have changed since last night," Chrom winked at him, and he could only sigh.

"Yeah, he's right...I liked you since I met you, I just always thought you were out of my league, Cordelia." He looked away as he said it, embarrassed, but Cordelia bounded towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Sumia motioned towards the door, and Chrom followed her out, leaving the two alone.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I didn't want to have to explain how they planned the prank, but it probably wasn't hard, and I hope I didn't make it _too _unrealistic; they could have just found an old abandoned house nearby and used it. I imagine this happens quite often, where two people like each other and it's pretty obvious, but neither of them have the guts to say it out loud XD **

**Aquawaves: I did! It was amazing, really :) my birthday was on sunday too! yeah, it's always been something that bothers me. When I'm with people, it means no phone, unless it's something REALLY urgent. **

**owenzyronic: Yeah, me too. My bf sucks at games, so...:P glad you're enjoying the fluff! This one's not as much though, XD **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Nah, Robin's better than that. and LOL I do that all the time, naming my Pokémon after my friends :P **

**KHH: Yeah that's what happens :P you know a guy loves you when he's willing to ditch his game for you :P **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	66. 66: Trapped

Whistling to himself, Robin strolled along the woods without a care in the world. Without a war going on, he had finally been able to wind down and relax, and one of his favorite things to do was his morning stroll.

"Ah, the morning is so peaceful…" He closed his eyes as he continued walking, which was his mistake.

The ground suddenly gave out below him, and he felt himself tumbling into a pitfall.

"Gah! Someone! Help! Get me out of here before I get attacked," he managed to yell from the bottom. The only reply he heard was giggling.

"I finally got you, Father! I got you trapped! You finally fell for my pitfall!" Morgan's gleeful voice rang out over the morning. "Mother, see, I told you I could outsmart Father!"

"Outsmart me? Morgan, I only fell in because I wasn't paying attention-"

"Yeah, but I had to watch you to figure out _when _you would be least likely to be paying attention, didn't I?"

"C'mon, dear, just give her the credit. She's got you trapped, anyways, so you could be down there for a while if you don't agree," Cordelia said as she leaned over the edge to wave teasingly at him.

"Okay, okay, fine. Now can you guys get me out of here?"

"Of course, Father! We got a ladder ready and everything 'cause we knew you were going to fall for it!" A rope ladder rolled down from the opening towards him.

"Um, Morgan? Can you let down the ladder further? I can't reach it."

"Huh? Uh-oh...this is the longest it gets. Here, I'll try leaning over the edge and holding on to it-ahh!" Robin tugged on the rope just when Morgan leaned over, pulling her into the trap with him.

"Ha! Now we're both trapped."

"Not fair! I was trying to help you!" Morgan pouted and turned away from her father, arms crossed.

"Well, let that be another lesson. Always be on your guard, no matter what the circumstances." Morgan pouted some more before finally relenting.

"Fine. But I _did _trick you today!" Chuckling, Robin acknowledged his daughter's achievement.

"That you did, but you didn't win the day, since you ended up here with me."

"And now you're both trapped down there, because we don't have another rope, by the way," Cordelia said from above. "I'll go see if anyone has a spare that's long enough…"

Morgan punched her father on the arm.

"Aren't you supposed to think before you act, Father?"

"Heh, oops. Alright, alright, you win." Robin held up his hands in defeat.

"I...I win? _Yes!_"

"Um, please don't tell anyone about me falling into this pit…"

"Oh, don't worry, Father, I was only going to tell Uncle Chrom and Aunt Lissa about the pit."

Robin groaned.

"Oh dear."

* * *

**And there! The inspiration for this came from one of Robin's supports with Morgan, as you guys can probably tell xD sorry I couldn't upload yesterday, I tore my ACL playing basketball so I had surgery and all that jazz :( **

**Guest: Glad you thought it was fun! Hope you've enjoyed other chapters as well :) **

**Lehayro/owenzyronic (so I'm less confused :P): I'll try to serve up some fluff in the next excerpt for you! Let me know if you start writing anything :) **

**Aquawaves: Heh, guess I got you there! But I'm going to try to avoid any more sad chapters...that one was already way too much for me :( glad you enjoyed the ending though! :D **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Glad you enjoyed it! It was your prompt, after all :) let me know if it comes back! Only 34 chapters left :P **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Nope. Robin's going to be planning his revenge...and it might come soon. ;) **

**By the way, I'm considering writing an extended story with female Robin. Any suggestions for who she should be paired with? I really don't want to do Chrom, cuz every single fanfic on here with fMU is her with Chrom -.- Thanks in advance, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	67. 67: Pirate

**MODERN AU!**

* * *

"Arr, prepare to be boarded!" Robin yelled from across the living room.

"It won't be that easy!" Cordelia yelled back from on top of the sofa, wielding a plastic cutlass. Robin sprinted through the living room, carefully avoiding tables to reach the sofa. He tried to get his hands on Cordelia, but she whacked away with the cutlass. "You'll have to try harder, scum! This ship is not so easily taken!"

"Avast, she fights back! I'll have to use sorcery then!" Robin dropped his plastic sword and reached for Cordelia's sides, tickling her intensely. Cordelia was reduced to a giggling mess as she collapsed onto the sofa, slyly pulling Robin on top of her.

"Curses, I've been boarded!" She exclaimed in mock dismay.

"Aye, matey, and I'll be taking this ship as my own," Robin winked at her.

(line break)

At this point, the two of them stopped watching the video. They turned to each other and said,

"This video is _never _getting into anyone else's hands."

* * *

**I had a bit of fun with this xD pirate lingo isn't exactly my forte, so I didn't want to make this long and dragged out just in case I was overdoing it or not doing it right. Hope you guys enjoyed this! There's definitely things couples do that they don't want anyone else to know about...hehe :P **

**KimCheed: I'll try to find somewhere to put a continuation if I can! Glad you enjoyed that chapter :) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Heh, Morgan still has a ways to go before she's a master tactician, but she's getting there :P **

**Aquawaves: Especially Morgan! Since she basically just wants to become a female version of her father when she grows up. Severa would probably watch from the side and act too cool from it, only to laugh in secret, knowing her. And yep, I'm fine, just can't walk! XD Going to be on crutches for a while...**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Heh, thanks for the suggestions! And yeah, it's brutally painful...sucks :( I've never really like Gaius though, I don't know why :/ maybe I'll take a liking to him if I start writing though, we'll see! HAHA I actually completely forgot about that one cuz I started this one...okay, I'll finish that when I'm done with this and then we'll see about female Robin :) **

**As always, please R&amp;R and most of all enjoy and happy weekend! **


	68. 68: Hero

A lone candle burned in the office chamber of the castle. In it, a silver-haired man sighed to himself as he scanned and signed the final document from a gigantic stack. He shook his head, muttering to himself.

"Is it really _that _important to get all these out tomorrow? I'm sacrificing time with my kids and wife...Cordelia will understand, but I promised myself that I'd spend more time with Severa and Morgan, especially after what happened with the future ones that came back. I need to be there for them, and instead I'm spending late nights signing meaningless political documents?"

He gathered his things in a huff, leaving the documents on his desk and blowing out the candle with a vengeance before making his way out of the chamber. The torches along the halls lit the familiar path home.

The entire way, he tried to find some way to justify his late homecoming.

_The girls are probably asleep...and then I have to get in the office early, so I won't have time to drop them off at school, so I'm not even going to get to talk to them until tomorrow night, and that's if I don't have to stay late again…_

He wiped away the tear that formed in his eye at this thought, realizing that he was at the door to his family's chamber in the castle. With a deep, pained sigh, he carefully pushed the door, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Surprise!" He was greeted by the voice of three girls: his wife and his two daughters. Blinking in surprise, he instinctively whipped out a tome, but before burning the room down he saw that it was decorated with posters and signs dedicated to him. Across the room on a banner hung block letters on a string that read out,

"You're Our Hero, Daddy! We Love You!" Robin's eyes stung with tears, but this time he made no effort to block them out as he raced forward to embrace his family.

He wouldn't mind crying these kinds of tears every day.

* * *

**And there! 68% through, just over 2/3! Hope you guys enjoyed it; I'm sure we all worry about becoming workaholics and letting our lives slowly pass us by without really enjoying it...I know I've definitely had that thought pop up in my mind before. **

**Aquawaves: Heh, I'm glad you liked it! Hey, if you can't cut loose and have some fun with your SO, then you're probably not dating the right person (unless you're a serious guy, then I guess you guys can be serious together? but that's just boring IMO) and your pirate speak made me crack up :) you're way better than I am at that! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: I'd be more worried if Severa found the tape...**

**As always, please R&amp;R and enjoy! **


	69. 69: Annoyance

**Based on the ending of the hot-spring scramble DLC! **

* * *

Cordelia sighed. It really shouldn't annoy her to the degree it did, but it did. Everyone had seen Robin alone in the bath with the merchant Anna. They'd been splashing each other nonstop was what Cordelia had been told. Robin simply told Chrom that he had "passed out", which Cordelia didn't believe for a second.

As they prepared to go, the merchant came out to wave them off. Instinctively, Cordelia wrapped an arm around Robin, both protective and possessive at the same time, but more of the latter.

"Oh gods, she's back…" Robin muttered to himself.

"Lovely to see you too," the merchant replied. "You should be ashamed of yourself for wrecking my precious tome like that...though at least you had something nice to say to me at the end." Cordelia's arm tightened unconsciously around Robin.

"Really? What did he say?"

"I just thanked her for giving us a chance to relax and have fun. After all, it's not often we get to show our true colors…" Robin's eyes narrowed at Anna.

"Oh, that's not all he showed…" Anna winked. Robin winced as Cordelia's hand squeezed him in a vicelike grip.

Robin sighed.

"Can we go now?"

"Heh, you're kinda cute when you blush. You're a lucky woman, Cordelia. Anyways, dinner is ready, so why don't you guys enjoy a hearty meal before leaving?"

"Great, I'm starving. Shepherds, let's head for the dining hall." Chrom motioned towards the hall, and everyone followed.

Cordelia pulled Robin back.

"Hm? Is everything okay, Cordelia? You seem annoyed." She fought hard to keep the annoyance from turning into anger.

"Well, wouldn't _you _be wondering if everyone was telling you that they saw _me _in the springs, _alone _with another _guy_?" She folded her arms, waiting for an explanation. Robin sighed.

"So that's what you're annoyed about. I was actually in that bath by myself, and about to relax, when I caught Anna snooping with her tome. She was trying to snap pictures of all the Shepherds without our clothes...and then sell them for profit."

"That doesn't explain why everyone said you guys were playing and splashing water at each other." Cordelia's face turned icy, and she was afraid that she could not hold her anger back anymore.

"Cordelia, I was trying to splash the _tome_ and destroy it, so that she couldn't take any more pictures and that all the pictures she _had _taken were gone! Really, there was nothing going on!"

"I don't believe you." She huffed and turned away. Robin sighed deeply before approaching her and rubbing her shoulders.

"Cordelia, there's only room for one redhead in my heart, and you know that you're the only one in there. I don't have room for anyone else, and I don't need to have anyone else. I swear that what I said was true, and there wasn't anything going on." He gently massaged her, moving slowly down her back, causing her to involuntarily moan in pleasure. She turned to face him, arms still folded.

"Well then, prove it." Her expression was steely and icy, still betraying the annoyance she felt from the day's events. Robin seemed a bit confused.

"Eh?" It was Cordelia's turn to sigh.

"Kiss me, you dolt."

"O-_oh._ Of course." Robin leaned in to press his lips against hers, and she pressed back with unexpected force, knocking him to the floor. She grinned as she straddled him before leaning down for more.

_Snap. _

"Oh, this one's _perfect_! It's gotta be worth at fortune!"

Robin and Cordelia broke apart, roaring and chasing in the direction of the voice.

"ANNA!"

* * *

**There! Almost 70% through, I can't believe it! **

**Teleportingnarwall: Hm, Ricken could work, but I don't think I can reconcile myself with the age difference; I'd probably have to write him as a bit older so that it wouldn't be weird (cuz they make it seem like Ricken's a pretty good deal younger than everyone, so it just seems a bit weird...) **

**Aquawaves: Wow, you guys were smart; I should start scheduling mandatory fun...although I'm going to be a senior next year, so...BWAHAHAHAHA it's time to get wild ;) jk, I'll hopefully have med school interviews. I totally agree with you that life is to be enjoyed. My med school apps are pretty funny, and my friends are all like dude, you need to write more seriously and I just say then it's not me! **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Chrom's lazy, he doesn't want to sign stuff himself :P and Sumia can be very impatient, if you catch my drift ;) hmm, I might be able to fit in the sick one! it'll just be super fluffy :P**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Ooh, I LOVE THAT IDEA. consider that prompt taken. :) **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy!**


	70. 70: 67

**Modern-ish AU? There's math homework, anyways. **

* * *

"I don't get it," Severa shouted, flustered. Morgan had finished the assignment long ago and had gone to sleep, so she couldn't help. Severa sighed and made her way downstairs.

"Mom? Dad? Can you guys help me with math?" She asked, despite her pride wanting to figure it out herself.

"Sure thing, hun. Can you bring it to the table?" Robin answered and gestured to where he was sitting with Cordelia.

"Alright, dear, what do you need help with?" Cordelia put an arm around Severa as the three looked at the offending sheet of paper.

"I don't get these percentages. We're supposed to write the fraction in percentage form, but I don't know how to do it…" Severa shook her head.

"Well, if it's not an easy fraction like one-half or something like that, you know how to get the decimal form of a fraction, right," Robin asked gently.

"Um...you do long division?" Robin nodded, and Cordelia followed.

"So after you do the long division, you move the decimal two places to the right to get the percentage, and that's all! Let's try one and see if you can get it." Cordelia's finger pointed towards the first fraction: two-thirds. They watched intently as Severa slowly scribbled numbers on the page.

"Sixty-seven percent," she yelled out triumphantly. "Am I right?"

Robin held out a hand for a high five, laughing as Severa returned it.

"Good job! I think you've got the hang of it."

"Psh. Of course I got it," Severa huffed. "Um...can I stay here to do my homework with you guys?"

"Of course, honey! But I thought you liked working in your room?" Cordelia hugged Severa briefly before she could squirm away and huff again.

"I just don't want to have to walk up and down the stairs every time I have a question, it makes my thighs fat! It's not like I want to spend time with you guys or anything…"

As Severa turned her attention back to her work, Robin and Cordelia exchanged knowing winks with each other.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! 70% there, kind of hard to believe. Hopefully I got Severa's character right; I feel like it's been a while since she made an appearance, so I wanted this one to center on her relationship with her parents. **

**Also, I submitted my apps to duke and Stanford today, my top two choices for med schools, so fingers crossed! **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yeah, I don't think Anna is going to survive very long with Cordelia and Robin chasing her. **

**Aquawaves: I can _definitely _see that happening at an anime convention xD haha not really! life is too busy for me to make the time to look up things on deviantart like I used to :/ that's actually been a huge thing I've been focusing on in my apps, the fact that I'm a lot more laid-back and relatable compared to most ppl I meet so I think that it will be easier for me to communicate with my patients. hopefully the med school committees agree...**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Oh, I usually just make the skill HP so that I can send Robin in to tank everything and not die :P hmm 16 is still a bit young. you really want me to get back to that pokemon story don't you :P **

**LehayroFF/owenzyronic: Is that why you changed your name? :P thank you so much, and I'm more glad that you've been enjoying these! My biggest worry is a drop-off in quality, which is why sometimes there are interruptions, but I've tried to keep this consistent with everything going on xD I also considered making a joke about the chapter number but...yeah. **

**As always, please R&amp;R and most of all enjoy! **


	71. 71: Secrets

**Modern AU, they're going to San Fran. First city I thought of. Thanks to Aquawaves for the prompt! **

* * *

They were lying in Robin's room, cuddled together. Robin took a deep breath; he'd been thinking about this for a long time, and he thought they were finally ready to take the next step in their relationship.

"Something on your mind, dear?" Cordelia nuzzled gently against the crook of his neck and turned to peck him on the cheek.

"Well..actually, yes." Robin exhaled. "I was thinking...what would you say to moving in together once we graduate? We're both going to San Francisco and you're working pretty close to school, so…" Robin trailed off as he noticed she hadn't reacted to what he said. "I mean, if you don't think we're ready, I understand, I just thought because we've been dating for so long.." Robin quickly shut his mouth. "Um, never mind. Let's just watch the movie and forget I said anything."

"But I didn't get to say what I thought yet," Cordelia mused, still cuddled against him.

_Your silence said enough,_ he thought, but he bit back the comment.

"Well, what do you think then?" He said, a bit too harshly. Cordelia wiggled her head off his shoulder, nonplussed.

She cocked her head to one side.

"I was just thinking...if we live together, then we really have no secrets from each other."

"I'm...not sure what you're getting at."

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that," Cordelia exclaimed loudly. "Sorry. I meant, you know, there's some embarrassing things…"

"Like what?" Robin wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back into a cuddling position. "You know I love everything about you."

"...What if I told you I collect those little stuffed pegasi. They're called..My Little Pegasi."

Robin had to stifle a laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with that! We all have our own interests. I'm not going to judge you for yours. If you really want to know, I write stories anonymously and post them on the web, but I haven't told anyone."

"Ooh, what kind of stories?"

"Well, you won't know which ones are the ones I wrote unless you move in and see me working on them, so…" Robin added a bit of a teasing tone to his voice, just in case she said no.

"Hm…" Cordelia scratched her chin, pretending to mull over the terms. "Fine. We'll look for a place together in SF, but you have to show me your stories!"

"Wait, really?"

"Of course, silly. I wasn't going to say no! I know it's a big step, but like you said, we've been dating a while and I think we're ready for this. I was just scared you'd judge me…"

"Honey, you _know _I'd never judge you for anything! You could have a collection of those weird anime figures for all I care."

Cordelia blushed at this.

"Er…"

"Oh. Um, I meant the cool anime figures?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Moving in is still something I'm pretty scared of, but this is based on one of my friends who just moved in with his girlfriend. my little pegasi is obviously a play on my little pony that happened to work pretty well in this case XD I actually have no idea what those are, I just see the stuffed ponies at build-a-bear all the time. **

**Diengres: Errrrrr...gonna be honest with you, I have no idea what you're referring to...:( **

**KimCheed: Haha, thanks so much! Hopefully it goes well...I just need to get into one school :P **

**Aquawaves: I..hate math. With a passion, I haven't taken math since freshman year of college :P Yeah, I've been debating on how often to include the children, and I think I just want it to be regular but not in every chapter. Severa's just cute as always, she just acts weird because of her inferiority complex XD And no I didn't, I actually have a list of 100 themes that I'm working from, and I use you guys' prompts when I find a suitable theme :) Thank you so much! We won't find out acceptances until much, much later, so... **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Oh, no, it wasn't, Aust read one of my unfinished Pokémon fanfics and wants me to get back to it XD Yup! That was the idea, and Severa was too proud to request help from Morgan, and she only asked her parents because she had no other way to finish the work. The wink was because they know it's also Severa's excuse to spend more time with them :) Let's hope so! Although I applied to a lot of great schools, so any one of them would make me super happy :) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Hm, I forgot what age I made them in my fanfic. Probably closer to 18-20 range? Not sure. I promise I'll get back to that after I finish this :) **

**LehayroFF/owenzyronic: thanks! I LOVE COOKING TOO although I don't know if I'm good at it, my SO says that I'm good but then I can't trust that opinion...also, one of my friend's older sisters just got voted one of the best chefs under 30 yrs old in NY, and she got featured on the 30 under 30 thingy! **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy!**


	72. 72: Mischief Managed

**Shoutout to Aquawaves for the prompt again! Sorry about the delay! I had to pack up and move out since my internship is over, and then drive 9 hours up to Oregon where I'm staying with my brother until I fly back home on Tuesday. Phew. Anyways, modern AU, they're at a pool at someone's home's backyard :) **

* * *

"Shh, they're going to hear us!" Robin put a finger to his lips as Cordelia stifled a giggle.

"Sorry," she mouthed back, her face flushing with the effort of keeping in her laughs. "Now?"

Robin nodded.

With lightning speed, the two of them dashed out of the bush they had been hiding in towards the pool in front of them. A man had been standing there munching away happily on a hot dog in his trunks, and the two of them grabbed him from behind and tossed him, hot dog and all, into the pool.

"Oi!" He managed to yell before landing in the pool with a loud _splash_. As he bubbled up to the surface, Robin and Cordelia high fived each other.

"Why you do this to poor old man? Gregor was just enjoying hot dog quietly!" The man yelled from the pool.

"Sorry, Gregor, you were next on the list," Robin said, grinning evilly as he held up a piece of paper. On it was a list of names, about half of which were crossed out. On the bottom after the last name, it said "Mischief Managed". Cordelia crossed out a name on the list, before reading the next one.

"Alright, next one is Nowi. Hm...we better hope she doesn't turn into a dragon before we toss her in…"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I was always the one being tossed into the pool since I was the smallest and easiest to throw, so...yeah. I've always wanted to toss someone...alas, I never have. I still have time to change that though :) **

**Aquawaves: I used your prompt again :P happened that the two topics matched up pretty well xD heh, I'm glad you guys caught the reference to fanfiction, although it was pretty blunt...and yeah I have no idea what my little pony is, I just thought it'd be a good pun to stick in especially since Cordelia's a Pegasus knight XD **

**drunkdragon: Thanks for that feedback! I'll definitely keep that in mind if I pursue a longer story; I need to plan better, since the first story I wrote was on a whim so it kind of just...happened as I went along :P and I'll definitely look at that prompt! There's still 28 more blurbs to go, so chances are good I'll be able to use it. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Eh, I didn't have one in mind, I don't really watch any animes so I have no idea, the idea popped in my head cuz my uncle's wife has a TON of little anime figures in their room and he's always like "she's so weird" XD **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Heh, honestly I'm not a huge fan of SF, or any big city, I hate it when it's crowded. Oh no! Stay safe through the monsoon xD **

**Teleportingnarwall: Glad you liked it! I've heard about the bronies (is that what they're called?) and I don't know anything about the show, so no offense taken! I'll look at that prompt too :) **

**As always, please R&amp;R and enjoy! Since I'm flying on Tuesday, not sure when I'll be able to post so sorry if it's not for a few days! **


	73. 73: I Can't

"Cordelia, look out!" She heard Robin yell out from behind her.

"Huh?" She turned towards his voice, and suddenly everything seemed to slow down. A wicked axe blade whirled through the air towards her, glinting in the sunlight.

_It's too close...I can't dodge it. _Her mind somehow thought, as she watched it hurl towards her and braced herself for the impact.

But the impact came from her side as someone tackled her away from the axe. Their bodies hit the floor with a thud.

Cordelia wiped the dust out of her eyes.

"R-Robin?" She turned the person's head to see who had saved her, but his eyes were closed and his body unmoving. Her eyes instinctively scanned his body, and she gasped when she saw the axe protruding from his arm.

_The arm he used to tackle me and block the axe at the same time…_

"MEDIC!" She yelled.

(line break)

Cordelia wiped the tears from her eyes for the umpteenth time as she sat in her tent, waiting for news. There was a soft tapping on her tent flap, and she sniffled before answering.

"Yes?" She looked outside to see Maribelle, hands clasped behind her back and head bowed. Cordelia's eyes looked beseechingly at the young healer, asking the question for her.

"He'll survive. But...he's going to be out of commission for a while. The axe gored him quite deep...we still might have to amputate the arm." Maribelle shuddered. "Anyways, he's in his tent, if you want to see him." She bowed her head again respectfully and left.

Cordelia got up and made her way to the tent, running an arm across her face again.

_I can't cry in front of him, _she thought to herself. _I can't. I have to be strong. He might be losing an arm, and it's all my fault….so I can't cry. _

_I can't. _With a deep breath, she entered the tent.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said from the bed. She took one look at him; the arm that had taken the axe was heavily bandaged, and the bandages were splattered with red. The rest of his body was fine, but the arm, bandaged so that it appeared three times thicker than the rest of his scrawny body, stook out. It took all of Cordelia's resolve to keep from bursting into tears.

_No, I can't. I can't. _

"H-hey," she managed to croak in response as she pulled a chair to sit by his bed. He smiled knowingly at her.

"It's okay to cry, Cordelia. It's not weakness to show your emotions." He reached over with his functioning arm to pat her.

"B-but you're the one who's hurt! How can you be telling _me _that it's okay to cry, that everything is going to be okay?! _I _should be the one telling _you _that!" She turned away. "I can't be as alert as I need to be on the battlefield; if I had noticed that Risen behind me, then you wouldn't have had to take the axe for me. I can't do anything for you right now, because I'm not a healer." She burst into tears. "I can't even keep my own promise to not cry and to be strong for you! I'm useless," she sobbed. Robin shook his head.

"Cordelia, instead of thinking of what you can't do, think of what you can do."

"And what is that," she said, head in her hands and tears coursing through them. Robin grimaced as he reached over again to stroke her cheek and wipe away some of the tears.

"You're the most gifted pegasus knight, and you're one of the best fighters we have in this army. But even more important than your gifts on the battlefield, you can bring a smile to a certain scrawny amnesiac with just a smile...a smile that he would very much like to see again."

She managed a soft grin through her tears, and Robin chuckled heartily.

"There, see? I'm already feeling better. You _can _make me feel better, even though you're not a healer. So don't focus on the things you can't do; none of us are perfect. Focus on what you can do, and what makes you special." He stroked her cheek again before retreating his arm and settling more comfortably into his cot. "Now...taking an axe to the arm is pretty tiring, so I'm going to try to sleep...care to stay with me?"

"Of course, dear." Cordelia gingerly climbed into the cot with him and wrapped her arms around him, careful to avoid his wound. She kissed him lightly on the neck before closing her eyes, finally realizing how tired she was. "I love you, Robin."

* * *

**This one was a bit longer; I decided to explore something that has bugged me about people in general****, which I think I made pretty obvious. **

**I don't like how right now, we focus on everything that people are _not. _We spend so much time telling ourselves that this person isn't this, isn't that, that we don't take the time to focus on what someone _is. _No one is perfect; not everyone can do everything the way that you expect. But everyone has things they can do or characteristics that some people don't have, and if we looked at these positives instead of all the negatives, I think we would all be happier and more friendly with each other in general. **

**Just my two cents, you don't have to agree with me on this one. it also doesn't have to be as serious as I made it in the comments, it can sometimes just be as simple as what went on between our two lovebirds :) **

**Aquawaves: Yup! Since I was always being tossed in the pool as a teenager, it always seemd like a teenager thing to do...although I still get tossed into the pool. Sigh, I should just get fat so they can't lift me. Yup, they are, but it's worth it to get to toss everyone in! And yeah that 9 hour drive killed me...my brother barely drove too cuz he was too tired, so I ended driving like 8 of the 9 hours. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Heh, you could always think of it that way :P I feel like if the Shepherds aren't at war, they're always pranking each other...yeah, I think she's really attached to her Pegasus, especially because in her supports she mentions that her Pegasus was her best friend. **

**Dengres: Oh...hm, maybe I will! I'm so excited for FF: Fates to come out...but they said not till like mid-2016 right? **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yeah, if I was them, I would leave Nowi off the list...never mess around with a girl who can turn into a dragon. Drought is horrible...having stayed in California, I can say that for sure. Ugh, just rain already. **

**As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and please R&amp;R! Flying tomorrow, so I won't be able to post tomorrow, but I will try to be back ASAP :) **


	74. 74: Are You Challenging Me?

**MODERN AU, they're in a karaoke bar. Thanks to Aust for suggesting karaoke! :) **

* * *

The Shepherds were gathered in a large karaoke room, Cordelia finishing the last note of her duet with Robin. Everyone clapped generously for the two as they finished.

"Well sung, Cordelia," Robin grinned.

"Oh, please. I would have been better for that duet," a dark voice said from the corner.

"Eh? Tharja?" Robin managed to squeak, before Cordelia cut him off.

"Oh? Are you challenging me, Tharja?" Cordelia's eyes blazed with fury.

"Um, ladies, please, we're just doing some karaoke; what's there to get so worked up about?" Robin tried to intervene, but Tharja had made her way to the center.

"Perhaps I am, Cordelia. Not just your singing, but the target of your affection," she snarled.

"Tharja, what are you talking about?" Robin had an incredulous look while everyone else just groaned.

Robin's obliviousness to female's feelings towards him was quite legendary at that point.

"Oh, nothing. How about me and Cordelia sing, and you judge us to see who's better, hm, dear?" Tharja cooed toward Robin, who shuddered.

"Uh...why does it have to be me judging?"

"I insist," Tharja hissed, and Robin sat up straight.

"Um, very well, then, you two pick a song, and good luck to both of you!"

* * *

"So, who was better, Robin?" Cordelia asked innocently before glaring at Tharja.

"Yes, my love, who was better?"

"Tharja, it's really disturbing when you call me your love, we're not even dating." Robin shivered. "Both of you were great though, it's hard to say who was better."

"Mm, but if you _had _to pick one," Cordelia said, her voice dripping venom, "who would you pick?" While she said this, her eyes never left Tharja's, who glared right back.

"Um…" Robin closed his eyes. "Do I _have _to pick one?"

"Yes." Both women spat out, eyes still piercing into one another.

"Er...I'd go with...Cordelia?"

* * *

"And that, children," Cordelia said, rather proudly, "is why your father and I have never been allowed into that karaoke bar again."

"Because Tharja destroyed the place in her rage and then blamed her rage on you and Dad?" Morgan's eyes were wide.

"Yup. Although at the time, I didn't know your mother was interested in me…" Robin said, chuckling.

"Yeah, even after that karaoke fiasco, still took him two months to ask me out." Cordelia's lower lip extended in a pout.

"Mm, well, it all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"EW! Mom, Dad, Morgan and I are still here, you know?"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in posting! Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Anyways, I haven't been able to post for a few days because things happened. **

**FIRST, I was flying home from Oregon, where I was visiting my brother. All fine, but then my flight to Seattle gets delayed, so I miss my connecting flight...SO I HAVE TO SPEND THE NIGHT IN SEATTLE IN A HOTEL WITH NO WIFI. ANYWAYS, after that I finally got home the next day and because of jetlag I have not been a functioning human being until now. **

**POINT IS, I'm sorry for not posting and I hope you guys enjoy this one! I had a bit of fun with it :) **

**Dengres: ohh, did you play the Japanese versions? Are they good? :O **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I feel like the biggest risk with Nowi is her having too much fun, turning into a dragon and then emptying the pool with her splash because dragons are so big...and then she'd probably want them to keep tossing her into the pool over and over again XD since we all know how much Nowi likes to play from her supports with Nah. **

**Aquawaves: Mhm! I think this starting getting into my head because of all my med school apps, since I've been stressing over how I feel like everyone's a better applicant than me, it's hard for me to think of my own merits for med school XD I'm almost done with apps though! By the end of next week :D I remember once I tried to toss a friend in the pool and he was too fat, so I couldn't toss him and he just picked me up and dropped me in the pool :( **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: I think a bigger plus is he gets to stay in the cot with Cordelia all day ;) **

**LehayroFF: Yeah, for sure, let me know when you've published the stories! hope you enjoy this one when you get back, and sorry if you're already back! Like I said, life happened and threw me for a spin :( **

**As always, please enjoy and R&amp;R! **


	75. 75: Mirror

"Sumia, I really don't-"

"Shh! Just wait till Robin sees you in this, and then you'll be thanking me." She handed Cordelia the swimsuit and roughly shoved her into the changing room. Cordelia sighed before slowly stripping to try on the swimsuit.

It was a brilliant sky blue that, she had to admit, really contrasted well with her hair. The top half was frilly and exotic, which she thought might make up for her lack of assets. She sighed as this thought crossed her mind.

_Sigh...what if he's disappointed in just how small they are?_

She quickly strapped on the swimsuit.

_My goodness, this leaves far too little to the imagination..._

She shuddered as she looked in the mirror. Everything looked good, except for the fact that, well, they didn't exactly fill up the top…

"Sumia?" She called out.

"Yes?"

"Do they have a...err, smaller cup size?"

"Ooh, so you do like it? Or did you think Robin would like how revealing it was?"

"Sumia? Please just shut up and check if they have a smaller size."

* * *

Robin tapped his foot outside their cabin. As a gift for working to save the kingdom, one of Anna's sisters had provided them with a free weekend stay at her resort. Each couple had their own cabin, and Robin was waiting for Cordelia to head out to the beach.

"Everything okay in there?"

Cordelia sighed as she looked in the mirror again. Everything looked good, except...well, the usual.

"Um…" The door suddenly opened and Robin barged in. "Ack! Don't look at me!" Her hands instinctively crossed over her chest.

"I can't help it, you look amazing in that swimsuit," Robin said, eyes glowing.

"Oh, please. There's nothing hiding my….lack of assets."

Robin snorted. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cordelia, look in the mirror." Her eyes moved upwards to the mirror, and he took a towel and wrapped it around her head, blocking her face. "Right now, I see things every girl has." Then he removed the towel, showing her face again. "Now, I see something that only _you _have. And that's why I've told you so many times, I don't care about your chest or whatever. Everything I care about is right here, in your head, because that's what defines you as a person." He kissed her gently on the forehead before pulling away.

"Can we go now?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Another of the ones where I'm telling us all to love ourselves :) especially since Cordelia's super insecure, and I think since Robin's good with words he knows exactly what to tell her to calm her down! **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Heh, I think Cordelia would be proud because it's like her marking Robin as her's and no one else's xD and yup it was Severa! Since it was supposed to be a family thing and telling them stories XD yeah, Nowi's kind of just unfair, if she's losing she can just turn into a dragon and beat everyone. **

**Aquawaves: Yeah, I think she'd have a beautiful voice. Wish I could say the same for myself...I had them singing a slow duet in my mind, probably something like Falling Slowly or some song from a musical, because I personally love those XD I was actually flying across the Pacific Ocean, since I'm home to visit relatives for a month before school starts! So that flight was crazy, and now I'm crazy jetlagged XD **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yay! Glad you enjoyed it :) Tharja's just too creepy for me...**

**AKA99: Yeah, you're probably right. Tharja would never blame anything on Robin..**

**As always, please R&amp;R and enjoy! Can't believe I'm 3/4 of the way through with this!**


	76. 76: Broken Pieces

**Clarity AU, the memories refer to different parts of the story :) **

* * *

Her gaze stretched out over the plain, watching the plains from the ramparts. She sniffled a little, feeling her eyes stinging with tears as her mind went back through her memories of him.

_That first time he offered to let her talk to him about her troubles. _

_How overjoyed she'd been when he said they were actually friends. _

_Taking care of him after he'd gotten hurt against the Valmese. _

_When he finally admitted his feelings to her. _

The tears were flowing freely now, and she made no effort to stop them until she felt a light tug on her tunic.

"Mother?"

"Oh! You two were sleeping so soundly, I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"We miss him too, you know." Severa said, trying to keep her own tears in check.

"I know...I just, I feel like after he disappeared, I'm just a bunch of broken pieces, and I need him to put me back together again." She felt the stream of tears thicken into a torrent.

"Mother…" Morgan finally gave in to her tears before burying her face into Cordelia's shoulder. Severa folded her arms and looked away before giving in as well. Cordelia wrapped one arm around each of her daughters, before looking up at the morning sky.

_Come back to make us whole again, my love. _

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry it's a bit short, I was kind of short on ideas for this prompt :( **

**Dengres: ohhh, I can't wait for it to be released!**

**Aquawaves: Yeah, Cordelia is a stunner...if only we could all be as pretty as her :( although, we only have to appear that pretty to one guy to make it work :P yeah, I'm still jetlagged and tired and not really myself, but I'll get better soon I hope :) **

**LehayroFF: Awww, I love road trips with family! I actually like getting away from wifi, since my family are all phone zombies...so I like actually getting to talk to them face to face :P and I'm sure you'll think of something! Sometimes you can just write for ten minutes nonstop, and usually you'll have a spark or something somewhere in there. works for me XD ooooh I can definitely see where that prompt goes...I'll see if there's somewhere to fit that in! **

**The Zubatman: Thanks! Glad you've been enjoying them! And yeah, it was my birthday in mid-July xD finally hit 21! **

**AKA99: I'm glad you're enjoying this series! I'll be sad when this ends too, but it'll always be here for you to read again if you want :P **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: I dunno...Tharja is creepy. Heh, Robin apologizes (sorrynotsorry) for your diabeetus :P **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	77. 77: Test

**So I forgot to take down who gave me the prompt...but you know who you are, so thanks!**

* * *

"Ugh, do we really have to do this," Cordelia moaned.

"Yes, we have the test tomorrow," Robin sighed. "You don't have to stay, you know. I just didn't have time to study before with everything going on," he continued. Cordelia's response was wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well, I'd rather stay with you than anything. Can we at least get dinner after," she asked, her lip jutting into a pout. Robin obliged her with a quick peck before nodding.

"Heh, of course."

* * *

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yeah?" Robin replied without taking his nose out of his book.

"I wish I were adenine, so I could get paired with you," she said, grinning.

"Yeah, only if we were in RNA," he shot back.

"Oh c'mon, I'm _trying _to make studying more enjoyable here," she pouted.

"It's not funny if you're not scientifically correct," he said, sticking his tongue out.

"Fine, fine, smartypants. Why don't you think of one," she challenged. Robin shook his head.

_I'm supposed to be studying, not flirting…_

"Are you a start codon?"

Cordelia's brow furrowed in thought.

"...No, why..?"

"Cause you're turning me on," Robin said, winking mischievously. Cordelia gave a yelp when she got it and punched him on the arm as she felt her face flush.

"That's not fair!"

"Heh, why not?"

"You always think of the really good ones," she said. "But, you know, if you _are _turned on, I'm pretty sure no one's going to be at the staircase right now…"

* * *

Cordelia pulled back from the kiss, taking a deep gulp of air before diving back for more. Robin reciprocated, kissing her back passionately while a single thought ran through his mind.

_I am so screwed for the test tomorrow..._

* * *

**If you didn't get it from this, I'm kind of a nerd for bio. This is actually a retelling of one of my high school afterschool escapades; hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Also, I can't promise how regularly I'll be able to update this. My grandfather was admitted to the hospital a few days ago, and the tests show that he has a stage 3 tumor in his throat, so I'm going to be spending as much time with him as possible before I go back for school next month. I'll do my best to update, but family always comes first. I hope you guys will stay with me! **

**Aquawaves: Yup! In sad times we all rely on each other...unfortunately, that applies to me right now. Thank you for that! I've never thought of myself as pretty or anything, so it's nice to be complimented :) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I know, right? I've had so much fun doing this; I just can't see myself doing another one because I love Robin/Cordelia too much. I think it starts off bittersweet until you remember that Robin's going to be back soon :) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Well, this one's happy and fluffy for you! :D **

**As always, please R&amp;R and enjoy! **


	78. 78: Drink

**Hey, I'm back! Forgot who gave me this prompt, but whoever it was, shoutout to you! **

* * *

"Robin, just _drink _it!" Cordelia gave an exasperated sigh.

"But it tastes bad," Robin whimpered from his cot. "I don't want to!"

"It'll help you feel better faster, okay?"

"But I'd rather be sick an extra day than drink that," he whined, and Cordelia shook her head.

_I guess getting sick turns him into a five year old._ _Hm...but then he'll be easy to trick with incentives! _

"Well, that's your choice then, dear," she said silkily. She turned and put the cup of medicine back on the desk before leaning in for a kiss. Just before their lips met, she pulled away, giving Robin a light slap on the cheek. "Honey, you _know _you can't kiss me when you're sick; what if you get me sick?"

"So I can't kiss you until I get better?" Robin's bottom lip began jutting out in a pout.

"Nope. And your pout won't work on me, so don't try it."

Robin closed his eyes, a wry smile forming on his face as he realized he'd been had.

"Fine, fine, I'll drink the medicine, but I get a kiss the instant I'm feeling better?"

Cordelia stuck her hands on her hips after handing him the cup, waiting for him to finish before responding.

"...Maybe." Robin gulped down the cup before clutching his chest in mock horror.

"What! So I just drank this cup of poison for-" He found it very difficult to talk suddenly, because Cordelia had forcefully pressed her lips against his.

"Was it really _that _bad?"

"Mm...if this is what it gets me, it's tasting better already."

* * *

**78/100 done! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Found some time to write this as my grandpa was feeling better today, and he'll be able to go home in a couple days, so that's good news! Thank you to everyone for the well wishes; it really helps to have your support and care in these times 3**

**Teleportingnarwall: Oh no! I hope you don't think I was neglecting you; I log all the prompts and suggestions people give me and look through the themes to try to plan them, and yours happened to be really far down; sorry about that! Thank you for the well wishes :) **

**The Zubatman: Thank you! What you said was more than enough for me :) **

**Aquawaves: Heh, it kind of came up when I was trying to think of nerdy DNA-related pickup lines xD HAHA I've definitely heard those before (I never did know how to react when a guy used them on me...it was like, uh, ok?) Thank you so much for your kind words! It's been a hectic few days, he had surgery a couple days ago but it seems like things are looking up from here! **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yeah, Robin's probably one of those guys who studies a lot more than he has to, even after he knows everything. Doctor Princess won't be for a long time :( still have four years of med school and two years of residency after this year XD Thank you for your prayers!**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Oh come on, they weren't THAT bad! **

**As always, please R&amp;R, but most importantly enjoy this drabble! I'll try to be on here soon :) And again, I can't thank all of you enough for the comfort you've given me; it might not seem like much, but every kind word helps, especially in this case, so thank you all so much :) I love you all! **


	79. 79: Starvation

**Sorry for the delay in putting this up! I've been running back and forth between my grandparent's house and mine, and I get home super late each night and I basically just go straight to sleep so I haven't had a chance to post this yet. **

* * *

"Mm, fast food really _is _good," Robin said between bites.

"It _is_. Especially since we don't eat it regularly," Cordelia agreed before taking a generous chunk out of her burger. "How's yours, Morgan?"

Morgan's mouth was too full to say anything, so she merely held up a thumbs up in response, eliciting laughs from her parents.

"Hmph. You guys chose to eat fast food on _purpose_, didn't you guys," a pigtailed girl grumbled. Robin grinned mischievously at his older daughter.

"Well, it's not our fault you decided to go on a diet, you know. You can always make today a cheat day instead of subjecting yourself to starvation."

"_Ugh_. You guys are such bad influences." She turned away and grumbled again.

"Your loss then, Severa. Why are you dieting, anyways?"

"Mom, didn't you ever go through that phase where you felt fat and needed to slim down?"

"Honey, honestly, I only dieted when I was trying to get your father to notice." Cordelia winked at Severa and ignored Robin's snort. "Unless that's why you think you need to slim down, too?" At this, Robin choked on his burger.

"So...who's the guy," Robin asked tentatively once he'd caught his breath. "And why are you starving yourself so he'll notice?"

"Dad, you're a _guy_, you wouldn't understand. I'll talk to you about it later, Mom. You guys hurry up and finish eating, you're tempting me to cheat on my diet!"

Robin sighed to himself and turned his attention back to his food.

_I'll just get the details from Cordelia later anyways. And then I can lay some traps..._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! My grandpa's out of the hospital and starting to walk about and he says he's feeling a lot better, so hopefully this is a good sign, although with cancer you never know. :/ **

**Aquawaves: Heh, I'm going into med and I hate medicine too, so I can feel where you're coming from. The only thing that was remotely close to good when I was a kid (and even now) is those gummy vitamins...I got sick once because I ate too many of them at once XD And thank you so much! I just hate feeling so helpless watching him in the hospital, but now that he's out it's a lot better :) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: The medicine isn't, but Cordelia is that effective ;) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Thank you so much for being here 3 you guys are ALL amazing beyond compare :) Heh, yeah I love doing that to my SO so that they'll listen to me. It's like, hey, I'm doing this for your own health, I'm not getting anything from this, so just drink the stupid medicine! ugh. Twenty two is still a lot to go :) **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	80. 80: Words

_I love you, Robin. _

Robin ran the words through his mind again and again as he tried to calm himself down, but they were just that: words.

He needed something more, but he didn't know exactly what. He just knew the words weren't enough. It didn't help that Cordelia was working with Chrom to train some of the new recruits and thus they spent almost all day together.

He needed something more.

* * *

"Robin, it's your turn to do the laundry this week," Cordelia said, sticking a tongue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said before dutifully fetching the hamper. "Any last minute clothes to wash?"

"Actually, yeah." She tossed over the shirt she had been wearing and her pants, leaving her standing in her smallclothes with a wicked grin. "Might as well wash these too, they're my last pair of clean clothes." Robin caught the clothes and turned away, but not before she caught him checking out her body for a second, bringing a blush to her cheeks. "Oh, and can you help me check the pockets? I don't want to toss anything in the wash by accident."

Robin shook his head and dutifully patted down the pockets on her pants. He felt a box in one of them and pulled it out.

"Here, you left this in there," he said. "What is it?" Without waiting for an answer, he opened it. "Cordelia...this is an engagement ring." All sorts of scenarios ran through his mind, but somehow he fixated on one. "D-did Chrom give this to you?"

Cordelia shook her head.

"No, silly. I want _you _to give that to _me _now, if you know what I mean." Her eyes were twinkling as she watched him furiously try to comprehend her words.

"Oh...so you're proposing that I propose to you," he said, unable to contain the look of pure happiness that crossed his face.

"Well? I'm not going to wait forever, you know." Robin moved across the room to be in front of her before dropping to one knee.

"Cordelia...wait, but if I'm proposing shouldn't _I _be the one to choose the ring?"

"Oh, just be quiet and propose already."

"But I can't propose if I'm being quiet."  
"Robin, are you going to ask me to marry you or not?"

"Okay, okay." Robin held up his hands and got back onto his knee. "Cordelia...will you make this man the happiest in the world, and take his hand in marriage-" Right when he finished, she swooped down and pushed him into a kiss, at the same time looping her finger through the ring in the box. She paused just long enough to whisper into his ear.

"Yes."

Robin's mind had one last thought before cutting out completely with his now fiance pressing her lips against his without abandon.

_This is exactly what I needed. _

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I had a bit of fun with the cheeky exchange at the end, it really seems like something Robin would do. I'm also not one for big, serious, dreary moments, I like to keep things lighthearted, so this is somewhere along the lines of how I'd like to be proposed to one day XD **

**Also, I'm going to be taking my laptop to get fixed, the wifi card is being annoying, so I won't be able to write for a while, probably about a week or so. Not quite sure how I'm going to live without my laptop...but I'll manage. **

**Aquawaves: Yes...I'm a huge fast food fanatic, especially since I'm still young enough that it doesn't affect me THAT much. In n out is amazing, but since I live in California and can get it anytime, the novelty's kind of worn off. Personally, my favorite is probably in n out or burger king, although mcdonald's does have the best fries :P I hope I'm helping him! I've been learning to play Chinese chess with him since that's a hobby of his, but he's way too good and beats me every time :( **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Thanks! Yeah, Robin (or any other protective father of a daughter) is always leaving traps...makes it impossible to get boyfriends/be a boyfriend to one of those girls. I almost feel like Robin would actually scare me away from dating Severa or Morgan if I knew about all the traps he set. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yeah, I think she's smart enough to figure it out :P and then she'll just beat up her bf for not thinking she was pretty initially. **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I will try to be back as soon as my computer will allow! **


	81. 81: Scars

**I'm back! Computer finally got fixed and the wifi is working :D Set in the Wellspring of Truth Paralogue. AU, kind of. **

* * *

Robin looked into the spring.

"My true self…," he muttered to himself. "Tell me: am I fit to stand with Chrom and the others?" The waters split along the middle, and scenes began to play out. He realized that they were parallel version of the same life. In both worlds, he woke up in the field with Chrom. He watched through the end; one was the future Lucina had warned of; the one where he had been reclaimed by Grima and had unleashed the fell dragon upon the world, causing horrendous carnage and destruction. The other, though, was markedly different.

Everything was the same, but in the end, that version of him had been able to overcome Grima. What was the difference, then? His tactician's mind analyzed both, looking for similarities and difference.

"Robin? Everything okay there?" Cordelia finally spoke, having been watching her husband staring into the waters. She knew what he was looking for; she knew the scars in his mind represented by the glowing purple mark on the back of his hand. That he would never believe that he was fit to be a Shepherd because of his bloodline, no matter how untrue that was.

Robin turned to face his wife, taking in her beautiful features. Her face showed such a tender expression of love and care that he realized what separated the two visions .

_Ah. So that's what was different...I have my bond with Cordelia in this timeline...and perhaps I didn't have it in Lucina's. It is these bonds that will make this timeline different…_

The thought brought a warm smile to his face. Getting up and turning away from the waters, he returned his wife's attention. He reached out for her hands and pulled her into a firm embrace, and the two shared a kiss.

"Everything is just fine.

* * *

**I changed the AU so that Robin wasn't with Cordelia in Lucina's world, just so that this would make sense. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'm so happy to be back :) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Let's hope so...apparently he's like some sort of genius at Chinese chess though, so I don't have much hope :( Yeah...well, I haven't really introduced my SO to my parents, so that's still a possibility for them to lay some traps. I know, Severa's smile is so pretty! I guess it's one of those things where if you see it less it becomes that much more beautiful. Knowing Severa, she'll probably still try to slim down, but won't admit it...**

**Aquawaves: Honestly, I don't know what I'm looking for in a marriage...haven't thought that far yet. But I think most importantly (this is going to sound cliché) but you need someone who is going to make you happy no matter what. It's cliché but easy to overlook, since people now get married in a rush and then divorce right after, and I think that happens because they don't take the time to really see who the other person is, understand their personality and unique characteristics, and really ask themselves, "will I be happy with this person for the rest of my life?" Yeah, I'm pretty sure Cordelia's one of those girls who seems all prim and proper on the outside but is actually quite flirty in the bedroom ;) oh, have you had jack in the box? their late night munchies meals...those are my secret vice (don't tell anyone!) and I always eat it all. hehe. I'm fat :( **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Glad you enjoyed it more than the game! We should petition to make mine the canon one :P jk. **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and now that my comp is fixed updates won't be a week in between :D**


	82. 82: Can You Hear Me?

"Strategy meeting tonight, Robin, after dinner." Chrom patted his tactician on the shoulder as a friendly reminder.

"Of course, Chrom. I'll be there." Robin sighed and trudged back to his room. He needed to study up on the Valmese and their cavalry; they'd never had to deal with cavalry before, much less in such large numbers, but here had to be some sort of tip in one of the old tomes in the castle. He let out another breath as he scanned the shelves.

* * *

"So we know that the Valmese are known for their cavalry...they at least proved the rumors were true with their attack on Port Ferox," Chrom said. The two Khans, Flavia and Basilio, were in the room, along with Chrom, Robin, and Frederick. Everyone nodded in assent. Robin eyed Chrom, waiting for his cue to present his research, when he noticed someone through the window behind him.

Her flowing mane of red hair identified her immediately, and Robin tried to will his attention away from her, avoiding eye contact. She started making faces, scrunching up her face and sticking her tongue out, and then rolling her eyes around. Robin couldn't help smiling, as his mind wandered away from the situation at hand and he shot back a face of his own, puffing out his cheeks, squinting his eyes, and wrinkling his forehead. She collapsed on the ground, laughing, and he sat back in his chair, satisfied that he had won.

"Er...Robin, can you hear me?" Chrom said, and Robin's attention shot back to the room.

_Oh…crap. _

"Um, yeah, I can hear you. Uh...what were we just discussing?" He grinned sheepishly as everyone simultaneously palmed their faces.

"If you want to take your attention away from the window behind me," Chrom growled while shaking his head, "tell us what you found out about how to combat cavalry?"

* * *

"So did I get you in trouble?" Cordelia giggled.

"Ugh, of course you did. Can you not be so beautiful? It's distracting." Cordelia blushed furiously at this. "Just kidding, no matter what, you'd be beautiful to me. Can't keep my eyes off you at all, you know?" Cordelia's face flushed even more so, worrying Robin that all the blood in her body had somehow all gone to her face. "You okay there? You're awfully red, you know."

"Oh, you're too much," she said.

"Heh. You're cute when you're flustered."

"Hey! There is nothing 'cute' about me. I am a knight, and am sworn to higher ideals."

"The color in your cheeks tells me otherwise," he needled, sticking his tongue out. She finally relented, cradling her head in his shoulder.

"I love you, you know," she said suddenly.

"W-what? You can't just say that out loud like that," Robin sputtered.

"Oh? Look who's blushing now," Cordelia snickered. "You underestimated me; my, you're getting cuter by the second!"

Robin smiled wearily, realizing he had lost.

"This is not going to plan," he said as he held up his hands in defeat.

"Haven't you heard that strong wives make for happy marriages? But if you want, you can plan a counterattack…"

"Oh, I will. And you'll never see it coming."

"Mm...I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll always be watching you, Robin..and only you. I love you, and I always will."

* * *

**The last bit of dialogue was kind of adapted from summer scramble, hope you guys don't mind! **

**Aquawaves: Hm, I remember they let you pick what kind of burger, so I'd recommend the jalapeno burger, it's really good even though it's really spicy! yeah, finding a partner is much harder than it seems, but I think if we put in the effort and really try we'll all find someone we can be happy with. :) **

**The Zubatman: I guess so. I hadn't really thought of that, but I guess that would be it, which would make sense, since it's less bonds to bring Robin back. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yeah, Chinese chess is almost completely different. I can't tell what my grandpa is thinking though since he's always like three or four moves ahead of me...it sucks. Only 18 more after this one :( hope you've enjoyed the ride though! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yeah, that would make sense. I guess I could have written that they were still together, but maybe Cordelia in the parallel universe still had a thing for Chrom and that tore them apart or something, I dunno. XD **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	83. 83: Heal

"_As a Falcon Knight, part of your weapons training includes how to use healing staves," Phila said. Cordelia nodded and copied down the relevant information into her notebook. "In a battle, you can never have enough healers. Secondary healers who can act in a pinch are especially in demand, which is why you will learn at least to use basic staves to heal your allies." _

Cordelia's mind flashed back to that lesson, trying to recall the nuances of using a stave. She still carried one with her, but had never had to use it, until now.

Robin lay unconscious and bleeding in front of her, an arrow protruding from his right arm. He had suffered the blow while protecting her, his attention so focused on obliterating the Risen surrounding her that he had forgotten about the sniper perched on top of the tower.

"Come on, you worthless girl, your husband's bleeding to death and you can't even figure out how to use a dumb stave?" She silently berated herself and promised that if Robin lived through this, she would practice with a stave every night for the rest of her fighting days. "Come on, what did Phila say? I just want to heal him!" She stamped the stave against the floor angrily, and it suddenly began glowing with energy. Shocked, Cordelia flinched for a moment, before remembering the task at hand. Grimacing, she pulled the arrow out of his arm in one fluid motion, jerking him awake.

"GAH!" He yelled, before Cordelia shushed him. Pressing the tip of the now-glowing stave against the open wound, she closed her eyes, finally remembering Phila's words.

"_Remember, when you are healing, you are transferring energy from your body to the recipient's. Using a stave is not as simple as pressing it against the wound; your mind must convey the intention to heal, and the stave becomes the vessel for healing."_

"Ah...th-thank you, Cordelia." Robin managed to mumble before his consciousness faded again. Cordelia watched with a tense smile as the wound slowly closed itself up, leaving a noticeable, arrow-sized scar on his arm. Once it had fully closed, she took the stave away, picked him up in her arms, and beckoned for her pegasus to come. The battle was over, and it was time for them to relax.

_Preferably alone_, she thought, smiling, as her pegasus took off.

* * *

**Well, we all know where Cordelia's mind is going. ;) **

**Aquawaves: Yay, I'm glad you liked it! I think there's actually a lot of similarity between Severa and Cordelia, you just have to look deeper and you'll start to see it, just like you did! Oh, if you don't like spicy then you can just get one of the cheeseburgers, they're good too :) and it's like 6 dollars after 10 pm so I used to eat it at like midnight...and then go to sleep...which leads to me needing to exercise more :P **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I think when you have someone as mentally gifted as Robin, and someone who's pretty much good at everything like Cordelia, you're bound to have that kind of relationship dynamic, and it's good for them too! Glad you're enjoying these! They'll always be here for you to read :D **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Chrom could do that, but then Robin has all the dirt on him and Sumia, so he probably wouldn't :P **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! Can't believe school is starting soon :( I've been enjoying home so much! To all those who are starting school/have just started, good luck this year :D **


	84. 84: Out Cold

The last of the lances packed away, Cordelia's eyes swept the room one last time for any stray equipment before she closed the door behind her and blew out the candle. The moonlight was more than enough for her to make her way through the halls and back to her room.

Well, _their _room. As her mind drifted to Robin back home, she sighed. He was probably still awake, the workaholic; she remembered during the wars, he often would be the last one to sleep in the camp, nose stuffed in some dusty old tome or quill on parchment, furiously scribbling out battle plans and scenarios. Even now that the war was over, he still stayed up late almost every night reading tomes. When she asked him to come to bed early, he would lie with her until she fell asleep, before getting up to resume his studies without waking her. She didn't even know about it until one time when he had accidentally woken her up.

She suddenly realized she had finally reached their room. Gently, she nudged the door open, smiling knowingly as she saw Robin at his desk, per usual. Except this time, he seemed to be lying face-first on the desk; she approached him and tapped him on the shoulder to no response. He was out cold. Shaking her head, she changed quickly into her nightgown before carefully lifting Robin up from the desk.

He moaned lightly in protest, but his eyes remained closed as she carried him across the room and lay him down in their bed. She crawled in next to him, pulling the sheets over their bodies before wrapping her arms around his waist and closing her eyes. She had always been amazed at how well their bodies fit together when they lay next to each other; she knew it was corny to think about, but it really seemed like they were made for each other. As her consciousness began to drift, she pecked Robin briefly on the shoulder, the closest part of him she could reach with her mouth. Her head drooped back to the pillow with a satisfied smile as sleep finally overtook her.

She couldn't see, but Robin's face mirrored her own as his dreams took a pleasant turn at her touch.

* * *

**84% through now! **

**Aquawaves: HAHA I love your team! That's definitely a good idea, and you can keep playing the dlc map that gives you iota's shield as an ability to nullify the archer damage :P Im not sure which dlc map that is though... xD yea I try to do that so that people can take it where you want to; some people don't want it to be too much, some people do, so it kind of leaves it open to be whatever you want it to be. Heh, it does sometimes, but when you're that hungry, anything is good...hehe :P**

**The Zubatman: Oh, sorry I didn't realize that I reused it! I'll try not to again. I think that it's just part of what I think of being in a relationship; that you take hits for each other when they can't take it or don't see it, and I guess because I think that it's something that should be happening regularly is why it keeps popping up in my stories. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Maybe I will! But I don't know about 100 of them...we'll see :P Aust still wants me to finish my Pokémon fanfic, so I've got to get around to that after this one. I'll definitely check that out too! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Heh, maybe that will run through her mind later. ;) **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	85. 85: Spiral

**Sorry about the super long delay! School has been absolutely crazy, and I haven't had time to write until now. Shoutout to Aquawaves for the prompt! **

* * *

Cordelia could feel herself spiraling downward at the news. It wasn't necessarily that she was going to lose the feeling in her lips; that she could live with.

_But to never feel his lips on hers again? _She shuddered at the thought. The doctors had said it was a possible side effect, not definite, but it was hard to keep her mind from wandering…

_Oh, come on. There are people out there with real problems, problems much more serious than not getting to feel your boyfriend's kisses on your lips again, _a voice inside her admonished.

_But..._another voice whimpered in her mind, before the door swung open and Robin sauntered in.

"Hey, honey. Everything go okay?" He sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her.

"Yes, but…"

"But?"

"But...I might lose feeling in my lips," she blurted out, before sinking her face into his shoulder and soaking it with tears. "Then I'll never feel you kissing my lips again," she sobbed.

"Cordelia…" He let her sob for a moment before resuming. "How about this: we still kiss on the lips, but after that, I'll kiss you on both cheeks for as long as you want so that you can still have that feeling. Does that work?"

She sniffled and looked up into his eyes hopefully.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you'll kiss my cheek for as long as I want?"

"Of course I will, dear. I'd do anything to make you happy, you know that."

"Oh, you're too smooth sometimes," Cordelia said, although she snuggled against his chest and secretly smiled into his shirt.

* * *

**Thanks again to Aquawaves for the prompt, and hope everything goes smoothly for you! **

**Gallian Squad 7: Thank you so much! I'll definitely be happy to leave a comment/review! I'll do that by tomorrow night, since I need to sleep and get up for early class tomorrow. **

**The Zubatman: Yeah, I think the game establishes Cordelia's strength throughout, so I wouldn't think it's an issue. **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yup! And Gregor's strong, so that's saying something! **

**Aquawaves: Hehe, I love cuddling :) and YES that happens to me a lot...I remember I used to have back to back classes in the same classroom, and sometimes I would fall asleep in the first class and wake up in the second...oops :P by the way, hope this drabble helped you cheer up a bit :) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Hehe, glad you liked it :) **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and I will do my best to not leave you guys hanging for a week again! **


	86. 86: Seeing Red

Robin leaned back against the tree trunk, a dreary smile lazily making its way onto his features. He let himself sink into his daydream, enjoying the rare moment of peace in the war.

"Seeing red, eh, Robin?" Someone sat down next to him, jolting him out of his reverie.

"Huh? Who is it," he yelled, his tome appearing in a flash.

"Whoa there, it's just me," Basilio held up his hands.

"Basilio! What are you doing here," Robin said as he dropped his tome. "And what do you mean seeing red? I'm not angry at anyone or anything."

"Oh, that's not what I meant, and I'd bet my sweet brown arse you know that's not what I meant."

"Eh, let's keep this conversation away from your...um, rear." Robin shuddered involuntarily. "Anyways, what did you mean?"

"Look, when you've reached my age, you've seen a lot of things. Life, death, battles...love." At this, the Feroxi chief lowered his gaze to meet that of Robin. "You've got a thing for that pegasus knight, yeah?"

"N-no, of course not! And besides, she's not interested."

"Har har! Your face tells me you're lying, and I'm right. I've seen too much, so don't try to trick me, boy."

Robin sighed.

"Okay, you've got me. But everyone knows about her thing for Chrom; what can I do? Just leave me to my fantasies, and I'll be happy."

"Well I don't want to talk about your fantasies, and I don't know about her and Chrom; but even if she does have a thing for him, are you just going to let her go just like that? You're not even going to fight for yourself? Far as I see, they're not together yet, which means you have a chance."

Robin stood up suddenly.

"You're right, Basilio. I'm going to go talk to her right now." Without waiting for a reply, he strode off. Basilio watched him go with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Ah, to be young again. You go, boy."

* * *

**I was thinking of having the person be Chrom, but then I realized it'd be weird because Cordelia was supposed to have a thing for Chrom. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Only 14 more of these drabbles left :( **

**Aquawaves: It's nice to be back! Glad I could help you out there :) uhh my classes this semester are pretty ew, there's chemical biology, independent research, health interventions, and anthropology of homelessness and addictions. meh. just filling out requirements since I'm graduating this year! Not many plans; i'll probably take a break from writing for a bit before going to finish my pokemon fanfic, that one seems to have a good amount of interest so I don't want to leave people hanging! **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Honestly, I have no idea, but Aquawaves mentioned the idea so I used it! Since I try to be religious and incorporate any prompt I get from you guys into the story, so his happened to match the theme and I didn't want to change it too much. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: err, read above. **

**As always, please R&amp;R! Only 14 more of these to go, so I hope you're all enjoying these :) **


	87. 87: Food

"Shh, you're going to wake them up," Severa hissed.

"Oops, sorry!" Morgan apologized. "I'll be quiet."

"Good, 'cause this is supposed to be a surprise, and it'd completely ruin it if Mom and Dad woke up." They carefully made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hm, we could just make them something simple like sausage, eggs and bacon," Morgan offered. "I remember both of them saying they really liked that in the morning."

Severa nodded.

"Okay then, let's get to work!"

* * *

Robin yawned and slowly sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he opened them, only to quickly squeeze them shut in response to the sunlight.

_It must be later than I usually wake up_, he thought. He felt a slight shifting next to him and gently wrapped an arm around Cordelia, who was moving into a more comfortable position.

"Mm, honey, it's Saturday...why don't we just sleep in," she mumbled. Robin leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, I agree." He lay back down and put both arms around her, spooning beneath the blankets. Just as sleep was about to overtake him, he heard a knock on the door, and they both sat up.

"Come on in," he said, knowing that it was his daughters. What he didn't know was that they had cooked a full breakfast for him and Cordelia: eggs, bacon, sausages, and orange juice. Severa and Morgan each held a tray in two hands.

"Morning, Mom and Dad! These are for you guys," Morgan said cheerily, placing her tray down on the bed. "We decided to surprise you guys with breakfast in bed!" Severa followed suit, placing her tray next to Morgan's.

"Well?" She said, hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to tell us how amazing we are and how lucky you are to have such caring, loving daughters?"

"Of course, dear," Cordelia said, pulling Severa and Morgan into a tight hug. "You and your sister are far too kind to us; we don't know what we did to deserve such amazing children. Now, aren't you going to enjoy this breakfast with us? It's far too much for your father and I." Robin nodded in agreement and motioned towards the bed; the two children jumped in, eager to use the food as an excuse to spend time together as a family.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I remember doing this with my brother back when we were small, although I should probably say attempted to do this, since the food turned out terribly since we had no idea what we were doing. :(**

**Aquawaves: Yay! I'm glad you agree with me on using Basilio, and that you've enjoyed these drabbles. By all means, go ahead and read my pokemon fic! I've gotten a few chapters up, but it's been on hiatus for a while. but if you could leave a comment it'd mean a lot to me! And don't worry about making a big deal about it; we all go through tough things in life and sometimes just talking about it or putting it out there can help us feel better :) **

**drunkdragon: I know, and I've tried to put a few, but I think I'd like most of them to be short, little windows into their lives together. Also, regarding your prompt, it's coming :) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I dunno, I always thought Basilio and Flavia were a thing, but apparently the game doesn't let them reach s support, so I guess they aren't? I have no idea. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: They're probably forced to worship Basilio's butt whenever he wins a tournament and becomes the reigning khan...**

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	88. 88: Pain

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I last updated; there were some things going on in my life, and I just didn't have the heart to continue writing; if I'm honest, I still don't really feel like I do, but I know all the followers, especially those of you who have been commenting after almost every drabble, deserve for this to be finished. I've gotten so far, and I want to see this through, if not for myself then at least for all you readers. **

**Shoutout to drunkdragon for the prompt; hope it at least is somewhat of what you were looking for, and sorry it took so long; I just didn't like the synergy of your prompt with any of the other themes that came up. **

* * *

"Oog…" Robin rubbed his temple, the headache throbbing through his head. "What happened last night…" He glanced next to him, glad to see that it was a familiar tuft of red hair rather than hair of another shade. "Well, at least I didn't do anything _too _stupid…"

"That's what you think, dumbo," the mat of hair shot back. "For someone so smart, you can be incredibly dumb once you get a bit of alcohol in your system."

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"It _means_ that you made a total fool out of both of us yesterday! Do you have any idea what you were doing yesterday?"

"Um no?"

"Well, I'm not going to mince my words. You made Vaike look like the smartest person in the realm with your antics yesterday."

"Er..was it that bad?"

"_Yes_, it was!" Cordelia sat up in a blaze of fury, shaking her head. "You were running around in your smallclothes, saying you were chasing Grima's fairy grand-cousins or something!"

"I..don't remember that."

"Well _of course _you don't, you had the mental capacity of a goldfish for the entire night!"

"Cordelia, look, I'm really-"

"Don't tell me you're sorry! Everyone saw it, and they're all going to be talking about it! 'Oh, did you see Chrom's tactician last night? He was _sooo _drunk!"

"...Cordelia, I promise it won't-Gah!"

He winced as another shot of pain blazed through his head. He leaned back into his pillow, grabbing his throbbing head. Next to him, Cordelia sighed and turned around to face him.

"Hey, silly, you okay?" She was still annoyed at him for the past night, but her concern outweighed her irritation.

"Ugh, yeah, just a massive headache…" Robin managed a sheepish grin. "I might have had a few too many drinks last night…"

"Yeah, well-" Cordelia stopped abruptly.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing. Get some rest, dear, I'll go make you some warm soup and see if we have any painkillers." She patted him on the forehead and pulled the covers up snugly around him, bringing a wry smile to his face.

"I thought you were annoyed at me for drinking so much and getting a bit out of control yesterday?"

Cordelia turned away and quickly made her way out the door so he couldn't see the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I still _am_, but lucky for you, you're not feeling well," she shot back before leaving. As she shut the door behind her, she heard him call out behind her.

"I love you too, Cordelia."

She froze in her tracks. They'd been dating for a while, but they hadn't gotten to that stage where they were saying they loved each other, but something just felt right about being together. She thought back to how annoyed she had been about the past night's events; Robin had made a fool of both of them, simply because he'd been drinking too much and lost control. But the instant he'd begun to feel even a little sick, all her irritation went out the window because of her worry about him.

_Maybe I do really love him. _She grinned widely at the thought, before remembering her sick boyfriend waiting for her to make him feel better.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it; I'm sure we've all been in these moments where you're mad at someone you love, but when they really need you, you're willing to drop anything and everything (including being mad at them) to be there for them. **

**The Zubatman: Glad you thought it was sweet! I don't think anyone's ever 100% ready, I feel like a lot of it is learning as you go. At least, that's how I felt about my parents XD **

**Aquawaves: Yup! I always liked cooking, my parents were just very cautious about letting me cook so I basically spent my first 18 years just frying eggs...yay! It's only like 4 or 5 chapters in, since I stopped it for this, but I hope you'll enjoy it. I've played every single one of the games, and I'm not as much of a fan of the anime (although the new XY anime is a HUGE improvement), so I haven't seen any episodes betweem johto/orange islands and the XY series now. **

**KHH: oopsies :P yeah, I think Morgan and Severa make an interesting sister pairing because Severa is all like tough-girl exterior and doesn't want to admit how much she missed her parents, while Morgan is like the exact opposite in that she's very upfront about how she feels about her parents and has no qualms admitting it. I dunno...I just keep thinking of Basilio and Flavia as a couple, so they'll probably have a kid and that'll settle all the east/west khan arguments/tournaments or whatever they do in Feroxi. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Dear god, let's hope not! I don't think anyone could be THAT bad at cooking...**

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! Will try to be back on schedule, it's just been a tough two weeks for me. **


	89. 89: Fire

**So this is a bit of a different take on Robin returning from wherever he went after killing Grima. **

* * *

Rain splattered on his face, waking him up from his sleep. He blinked and rubbed the water out of his eyes, adjusting to the dim lighting before realizing that he was shivering. Wrapping his soaked cloak around him, he slowly got up, before promptly falling down. Apparently his body had been lying down for so long that it could not support his weight anymore.

_Just how long have I been asleep here? _

With a deep breath, he tried to stand again, only to fall once more. Resigned, he crawled through the ground, which was quickly becoming mud.

_Some way to come back; I'm going to die of pneumonia right after I come back to life_, he thought. _I need to make a fire, but everything's already too wet…_

He scanned his surroundings for materials he could use to start a fire, wishing he had a tome on him until he spotted a bright light in the distance. He reoriented his body and started to crawl towards it.

The light seemed to be further than he had anticipated; he could feel his muscles screaming at him to stop, telling him that he was putting too much strain on a body that had been idle for so long. As his muscles screamed more, he could feel the cold beginning to overtake him; the gentle shivering became a shaking of his entire body, and his vision started to blur. He wouldn't make it at this rate.

_Think, Robin, think!_

His mind clicked; he reached next to him and picked up a decent sized rock. With his vision blurring, he had no sense of depth perception, and he had no energy to yell; all he could do was toss the rock towards the light, and hope that he had tossed it far enough. The rock disappeared from sight, and there was no response.

Robin sighed and resigned himself to his fate, curling up to try to generate a bit more heat to stave off the cold. He felt his mind begin to wander, when something red and luminous seemed to be approaching.

_Fire? _He wondered in his mind. It was getting closer and closer, but before he could identify it, he mercifully passed out.

* * *

A gentle murmuring woke him from his sleep; he slowly opened his eyes and shut them tight again at the blinding light that surrounded him. He heard a light chuckling before someone fell on him and embraced him tightly. He squinted and recognized the plume of flame from the night he had woken up in that field.

"I'm in heaven now, aren't I?"

"Not quite, but you gave it your best shot." Now his eyes had opened fully, and he couldn't suppress the grin that spread on his face when he saw where the fire had come from.

"I missed you too, Cordelia."

* * *

**So there, hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry this took so long again, I wasn't as ready as I thought I was to come back to this. I know you guys probably want to know what happened; anyways, long story short I realized that my SO was cheating on me, and that kind of just killed me because of how close we were (or how close I thought we were). It's hard to write a compilation like this, so focused on love, when I just lost it myself, and it's not an excuse but I just want you guys to know that I really want to finish this for all of you, and I'm doing my best but my mind just isn't really in a good place right now, especially for writing something like this. Sometimes I just feel lost and alone, because I put so much of myself both physically and emotionally into it and I guess it wasn't enough. But when I do find mysef in a better state of mind I'll do my best to finish this, since we're so close to the finish line. **

**The Zubatman: I'm glad you enjoy them! This story does give me a bit of a reprieve from what I'm going through right now, it's just that the wounds are still a bit fresh. **

**drunkdragon: Wow, I can't thank you enough for all of your comments. I'll definitely keep them in mind; I never thought of myself as a good writer of dialogue, so these whims and drabbles have also been kind of to help me develop that aspect of my writing (a bit selfish, I know), but I don't think I really realized the potential of focusing on little things such as their habits and little actions. Thank you so much for the prompt and all of your suggestions; it really means a lot when readers can give me suggestions so that I can mold my writing to suit what they want to see, and you went above and beyond in that sense. I would say more, but I don't want to spam here, so just know that I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your comments and feedback 3 **

**Teleportingnarwall: Thank you so much for saying that! You guys are all the best, especially for sticking with this through all the way. You guys inspire me to keep writing and to find the energy and brainpower to keep going :) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Thank you 3 But couldn't the Khan's just get married and rule jointly over Regna Ferox? I never saw why that would be that big of an issue...**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Thank you also! 3 Yeah, I had a few bad nights with alcohol after this happened...I'd rather not go into it. **

**Aquawaves: I was never a drinker; I only drank at family gatherings, and even then it was just a sip of wine as a sentimental thing when everyone else was drinking; coming from an Asian household, you're going to have a hard time getting out of drinking at family reunions. But like I told Aust just above, I had a couple bad nights after this whole thing happened...I was just an emotional wreck, and I'm working on getting out of it. Otherwise, I don't drink really at all. And thank you so much for your offer, it really means a lot and I'll keep it in mind :) **

**I'm going to sign off this time by saying that I want to thank all of you for continuing to read on, even with my intermittent gaps and pauses in updating, and a special thank you to the reviewers who have all wished me luck or well-wishes in this tough time. It really means a lot to me, and you guys are all part of a support group that is quite literally getting me through life right now. You guys are the best! **


	90. 90: Shape

**Sorry for another delay :( long story short, my computer died so I just got it fixed (asus customer service is nice, but it really sucks having to ship the computer to them to fix and then having to wait for them to ship it back...that takes like 2 and a half weeks). But here's an update to show I'm still kicking! **

**I know the title is a bit of a stretch, but bear with me XD **

* * *

Robin cradled his head in his hands, the revelation from the night shaking him so rhythmically back and forth in his seat, a perpetual pendulum that always swung back to remind him of its ugly presence.

_Validar is my father? I become Grima? I...kill everyone I love? _

He couldn't see how it was true.

_But can you? You saw how easy it was for him to take control of you...to force you to wrest the Fire Emblem from Chrom's grasp, and hand it over to him. _

He moaned out loud as he remembered the situation.

"Hey?" There was a light knock on the door. "You okay in there?" A scarlet-haired women carefully walked in and took a seat next to him.

"No...it's just the things that Validar said...and the events that just happened…" He turned away from her. "Cordelia, you - no, everyone - need to stay away from me. Stay as far as possible from me as you can." He got up hastily from the chair and made to pack his things, before Cordelia pulled him down roughly.

"Robin, you're being silly."

"I'm _not_! You heard what he said, I'm going to become the fell dragon and kill you all if I stay! I'm his son, I'm of Grimleal bloodline!"

Cordelia shook her head.

"Robin, calm down. Look at this." She took a picture from atop his wardrobe and brought it down. "What is this?"

"It's a picture. Of that time we were flying together on your pegasus when we were taking the boats to Valm."

"Well, yes. Less specifically, it's a painting. And it started out as a blank canvas. Everything starts out as a blank canvas, and every canvas comes from the same thing. But in the end, _every _canvas is different and unique. Our experiences shape who we are, Robin. And I _know _that our experiences in this timeline are strong enough to shape a different painting, one with a happier future. And even if I'm wrong, I'd rather face the end with you than have to be as far away from you as possible." She was holding back tears at the end, and he realized she meant every word.

"Cordelia…I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere. We'll shape our own future, together. I promise."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I just really want to thank you all for being there for me during the past month, it's really been a hard time in my life. I've been recovering a lot, but honestly a lot of the time I just spend cooped up at home playing video games with my bff (we're trying to climb the ladder in league of legends before the end of the current season XD) You guys really are the best! **

**Mr. Sandman1995: Thank you so much for your kind words! I don't know, it's hard for me to get mad at people, so I just hope that he doesn't end up cheating again on whichever girl he's with right now and that he doesn't break her heart like he did mine. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I know, it was corny, but sometimes corny is what we want to see :P **

**Sugouxxx: :) **

**The Zubatman: Thank you so much! I think I've been dealing with it fine (and by fine I mean going through boxes and boxes of tissues and crying through my friends' shirts), and I'm really in a much better state of mind now :) **

**Aquawaves: I really don't know what to say other than I love you all 3 honestly, although I didn't write anything new, I did read through some of your reviews just for some positive reinforcement and to help me gain some confidence in myself again. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: cats are awesome :) I'm glad you really liked the chapter! yeah I dunno...regna ferox does what regna ferox does, I guess. **

**Gallian Squad 7: Thank you so much for your words :) I'll try to get to your story soon to drop a review! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Err...thanks, but that's a bit harsh XD thanks for the hugs though! **

**Again, thank you all so so so so much. You guys are the best audience ever, and I've really enjoyed writing for you guys, and I'm going to enjoy finishing the last drabble for you guys. You all deserve it :) **


	91. 91: Shadow

**Sorry this one's a bit short, school sucks .**

* * *

Severa cried to herself, trying hard to keep the sniffling to herself.

_They'd never understand! They didn't have to live in the shadow of two brilliant parents; one of them, literally called the dragonslayer for slaying the fell dragon, and the other one perfect at everything she did. How was she supposed to stack up? _

She glanced back at the test she had gotten back, and the tears flowed once more.

_Not even the best in the class. I bet Mother and Father would have done best in their classes, too, which they'll probably tell me-_

There was a knock on the door.

"Severa? You okay in there?" Her father's voice echoed in.

"I-I'm fine. Just leave me _alone_," she shot back.

"We love you, you know. No matter what happens, you'll always be our baby." was her mother's reply. She waited until she heard the footsteps retreating away from the door before replying, with a wide smile replacing the sadness on her tearstained face.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! It's never easy living in the shadow of your parents, especially when they were as brilliant as Cordelia and Robin were. **

**The Zubatman: Thanks! Yeah, it does kind of suck. Especially because I play support, so I can't carry as hard and I have to hope other people know what they're doing (which they never do). **

**Guest: I know, I'm sad too :( but I'll still be writing!**

**Aquawaves: I think you're right, too many people look at blank slates negatively and don't realize that it's actually an opportunity to make something wonderful. Yeah, I have friends who play so we just paly 5v5 together, and it's a lot of fun! Except when we play against people a lot better than us, then we get stomped. :( **

**Gallian Squad 7: Thanks for the compliments! Glad you liked it, and I hope you're getting some inspiration for your story from this :) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Thank you! They're all geniuses, in their own way :) HAHA, I'm pretty sure Vaike gets along with the uncouth people just fine :P **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Well, I did have some self control :P glad you enjoyed it! And I guess I could see that? I dunno. I have yet to really play with the female avatar, so I dunno how that would work...**

**As always, please R&amp;R and enjoy! We're 91% through this thing! :D**


	92. 92: All That I Have

**Hey guys, I'm back again! School has just been horrible, and I've just been so busy with everything that I haven't had time to write :( but now it's break, so I'm back for sure to finish this :) ALSO I got the game stella glow and I've been playing it and I absolutely love it. **

**So, without further ado, here it is! **

* * *

"Sumia, that's not really helping. You _know _I can't afford that kind of stuff," Robin sighed. "We don't get our compensation until we get back to Ylisse."

"Well then, maybe you should stop asking what you should _get _her and start thinking of what you can do for her birthday instead," Sumia said.

"But I don't know what she likes!"

"Robin, you really are dense. Just take her somewhere nice for dinner or something, and try to find a nice little present. Why don't you just ask Chrom for some gold? He'd definitely give it to you without a second thought."

"Yeah, but it's not the same if I'm using someone else's gold. Thanks for the help though, Sumia."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Alright, where are you taking me, mister?" Cordelia giggled as Robin led her by her hand.

"You'll see in just a second," he replied mysteriously, and they kept along the path until he veered to the right and through a door. He scanned for a quieter spot, grinning as he spotted an empty table in a corner.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," he whispered into her ear. She obliged, blinking and taking in her surroundings.

"Wait, this is that tiny restaurant in Regna Ferox, isn't it? The hole-in-the-wall place?"

"U-um, yeah. I thought, you know, since it's your birthday, I should take you out somewhere nice, but I can't afford to take you to those fancy places, so this is all that I-" He could feel himself tearing up, and forced himself to turn away. "It's the best that I could do for you. I know it's not good enough-"

Before he could finish his thought, he felt a light slap across his face. Shocked, he could only rub his face.

"Robin. Don't you _ever _say you're not good enough for me."

"But I can't even take you out for a fancy dinner for your birthday!"

"That's not your fault. And b-besides, it's the thought that counts." He saw tears beginning to form on her face.

_Uh oh. I'm supposed to be the sad one, and now she's crying? _

"Um, Cordelia, you okay?" He gently patted he shoulder as he tried to soothe her.

"I'm f-fine, it's just this is the f-first time s-someone's done s-something for my birthday, and I'm so happy right now," she wailed.

_Well, that's good to hea_r?

* * *

"Sorry, I kind of lost it back there. The food was great though!" She squeezed his arm tightly and leaned her head on his shoulder as they made their way back to camp. It seemed all too soon when the familiar confines of camp made themselves present.

_Speaking of present…_

"Hey, Cordelia? Let's stop by my tent before I walk you back to yours; there's something I want to give you." He tugged her arm lightly, and she followed with a soft chuckle.

She followed him into the tent, and he eventually emerged from his trunk with something, which he pressed into her hands.

"Ooh, what's this?"

"It's just a card; I couldn't really get much else. I hope you'll understand…" He sighed. "Anyways, shall I walk you home?"

"No."

"Huh? What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. I'm staying here tonight."

"Wha-But-"

"Scooch."

"But the rumors-"

"Oh, come on. They'll know sooner or later. Now _scooch _and give me some space, before I make you!"

* * *

**Been a while, so I hope this chapter is up to par! This kind of seemed to be a logistics problem, I always wondered how they managed personal finances and pay, and since Robin has no previous assets, it must be tough for him. I also always had this problem with my SOs, since my family is pretty poor (to put it in perspective, I'm on a full scholarship for college, and I'm still working two jobs to help my family back home too), so this has always been something that worries me. **

**The Zubatman: I think it's more of an unspoken pressure that she live up to their achievements, and at least a significant part of that is put on her by herself. **

**Aquawaves: I definitely do get what you mean! And being at an ivy league college, I definitely feel that dichotomy from being around brilliant people (at the same time, there are also people here that make you cringe). Winter break started today! I'm looking forward to going home and spending time with my family :) **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yeah, dorks is a pretty good way to put it. :) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I think I meant it to be the kid Severa, but it definitely could be whichever you wanted it to be :) 8 more now! But don't worry, I'll still be writing :) **

**As always, please R&amp;R and enjoy! It's nice to be back :) **


	93. 93: Give up

**Takes place while they're on the boat after the initial Valmese invasion at Regna Ferox; however, separate world from Clarity. **

* * *

"Soooo, is there a particular lady you have on your mind?" She kept her tone light and teasing, doing her best not to arouse suspicion.

"Hm..you know what, actually, there is someone," he said. She was taken aback; usually he would just flatly deny it and change the topic.

"Really?" She tried her best to keep her surprise from showing, and sidled closer to give him a playful tap. "Care to spill the beans? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Well, I could tell you...but it won't make a difference. I've liked her for a while now, honestly, but...her eyes seem set on someone else."

"Have you tried telling this lady that you like her?"

"No? I mean, like I said, there's really no point, since she's clearly interested in someone else."

"So you're just giving up? Just like that?"

"Well, I tried little things, pairing us up in battle, going to check on her when she was in the medic tent, but I dunno, I guess she just never noticed."

"But what if she _was _actually interested, and was just too shy to say anything to you? What if she noticed all these things you were doing, but was just scared that she was reading too much into it?"

He gave her a funny look at this.

"You sound like you already know who this person is…."

"Well, I think I have a guess!"

"Alright, who? I'm pretty sure you'll never guess."

_Should I say me? What if it isn't? I'm going to be embarrassed forever in front of him.._

"Um, well...I noticed you visiting Cherche quite often the past couple weeks since she joined, so maybe it's her?"

"Nope. C'mon, she's not really my type. I don't know if Minerva really likes me, either."

"Hm, okay. Well…" she took a breath and contemplated backing out.

_It's not too late…_

"...Me?"

_Now it's too late. _

He turned around to face her, an odd squint in his eye as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard.

"Well...yeah." He turned away. "I know, I know, it would never work out between us, and I'm not Chrom either."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"You thought I was still into Chrom? You know he's got a thing with Sumia, right? I've moved on from him, you know."

Robin turned back to face her.

"So you're saying there's a chance?"

She leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"A pretty good one, if you don't give up so easily." She stroked his hair before backing off with a wink and disappearing into the night, leaving a stunned Robin out on the deck alone.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! The topic kind of lent itself to a sad story but I wanted it to be happy xD **

**Aquawaves: Right? Like I understand that it's a game so these kinds of logistics are kind of cumbersome to deal with, but when writing about it I think it's something that should be addressed. Money's kind of a necessary evil :/ Thanks for saying that :) it's just a stressful life, which hopefully prepares me for a stressful career. ugh. happy holidays to you too! hope you have a great one :) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Oh, it was kind of a lame attempt at a pun. sorry xD yeah, I thought it was kind of a weird idea at first but as I played through the game I really came to love it. I've never heard of either of those games :O **

**The Zubatman: Glad you enjoyed it! Yeah, it seems like one of those games that's kind of flown under the radar; I wouldn't have found it if they hadn't given it to me. **

**Gallian Squad 7: Thanks! Hope you have a good break too :) getting to your story after posting this! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: For all you know, they could just be cuddling! Get your mind out of the gutter :P **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	94. 94: Last Chance

**This topic kind of lends itself to a darker drabble, so I kind of deviated from it a bit to make it happy XD**

* * *

"Urk!" Someone yelled out.

"Damn, was that one of ours?" Robin glanced over at Cordelia, who was huddled behind the barrier with him.

"I think so." She sighed. "Looks like we're the last hope here."

To her surprise, Robin grinned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. You ready?"

She nodded.

"Let's do it then."

With a roar, the two of them sprung out from behind the barricade back-to-back, guns rat-tat-tatting at maximum firing speed. The opposition, sensing that they were out of position, advanced beyond their own barricade.

"Ooof," a voice yelled. "Milord! I have failed you," it screamed as it fell.

"One down," Robin yelled out as they continued to spray. Someone sprang up and promptly tripped on themselves, and Cordelia splashed them with a bullet.

_Two down. _

"Ow."

_Only one more. _They paused for a moment, scanning the field for signs of the last enemy, until Robin caught a flash of blue. Smiling, he aimed carefully and fired.

_Thunk. _

"Got em!" Robin yelled. He raised his mask and high-fived Cordelia. "Good one out there," he said.

"Mm, you too," she said as she lifted her own mask.

"Dammit, Robin, I don't get to attack from range like you do usually. These paintball guns are hard to aim," a voice said. Robin turned to see the tuft of blue hair he'd just shot down, mask smothered in paint.

"Heh. Maybe you're just too slow, Chrom. Married life getting to you?" Robin stuck out his tongue.

"Well, it's going to get to you pretty soon too," he shot back, winking. Cordelia blushed furiously and could only look away and shuffle her feet, missing Robin's mortified look. Chrom held a hand up to his mouth as Robin started shaking his head vigorously. When they noticed Cordelia looking back at them, they stopped immediately.

"Um...am I missing something?"

"No," Chrom said.

"Nope," Robin followed.

"Absolutely not."

"What gave you that idea?"

Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, what are you not telling me."

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Robin wore a sly grin. "I don't want to spoil the surprise, so I guess you'll just have to wait and see!" With a hoot, he dashed off, and Chrom could only shrug his shoulders.

"_Get back here, Robin," _Cordelia yelled before dashing off. Chrom promptly resumed howling in laughter as he watched her chase Robin around the playing field. He felt a tap on the shoulder and glanced back to see Sumia wiping the paint off her clothes.

"I hope _we _don't look like that when we're flirting.."

Frederick, who had caught up with them, sighed.

"If only you knew, Lady Sumia. If only you knew..."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! If you didn't get it, they were playing paintball or something to that effect in the beginning. xD **

**Teleportingnarwall: Yup, I'm still alive somehow! Have you played Luminous Arc? It's basically a luminous arc game, same gameplay with the grid-style battles and stuff. glad you're enjoying these! At this rate, I should finish around Christmas, so let's see :) **

**LehayroFF: Yeah, life kind of sucks...:( there's always room for fluff! **

**Aquawaves: I think a lot of times when we like someone, we don't want to admit it and we're so scared of being rejected that we think that there's no way it would work, so we just block ourselves from going for it (or that's what I do). I don't think Robin's even going to be paying attention to the meetings...**

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: :) I think it fits both of them (obviously, since I wrote it XD) Yeah, it came out like a month ago ish? Ohh, I've never bought eshop games, I like having the physical copies.**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: I considered having that happen xD but I think this works better. Still, get your mind out of the gutter :P **

**Gallian Squad 7: really though, it's been a long but amazing ride! can't believe it's almost over :(**

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy!**


	95. 95: Wings

**Hey, sorry about the delay in chapters, I was catching up on my sleep debt by sleeping all day and doing nothing XD But here's the next chapter, it takes place in the world of my first story, Clarity! **

* * *

_How long has it been now? A month? Two? _

Cordelia sighed as she snuggled into the covers; they seemed to be so cold, so lifeless every night for the past few weeks. She thought about contacting Sumia to see if she had heard back from Chrom, but thought better of it; if Sumia hadn't heard back from Chrom and knew that Cordelia hadn't heard back from Amadeus, she would break down in worry.

_They have to be okay. _

She turned to face the bedside table; on it lay one of the two hair clips Amadeus had bought her at the spring all those years ago, along with the card he had given her with them. She picked it up and began to read, as she did every night since he'd left.

_Dear Cordelia, _

_I heard you mumbling after seeing these that you were sworn to higher ideals than beauty, perhaps due to your status as a pegasus knight. But I want you to know that being a pegasus knight does not define you; it's just one aspect of the person you are. I could go on and on about everything else that makes you amazing, and none of it has to do with your skill as a knight, but I have to keep this short since you're going to be home soon (if you want a list of things, feel free to ask me anytime and I'll give it to you on the spot). _

_You taught me that a person is defined by what they do; when I was worried about my legacy as Validar's son, you reminded me that my being his son was merely something about me, that I could not change; my actions, from ones as large as guiding the army in battle to ones as small as simply trying to help Frederick with his aversion to bear meat, defined me much, much more than being the son of an evil man. _

_And so I want you to have these wing tip hair clips; firstly, because I saw your eyes light up when you saw them, but there's more to it than that. I want you to put these on as figurative wings, so you can fly up high and look down with a broader view to see all the good things you've done, because those acts of kindness and helpfulness are far more important to me than your skill with a lance. I want these to be a reminder of the message you gave me, and that helped me so much in being able to be myself. _

_So, take these wings, and know that I'll love you unconditionally, forever. _

_Amadeus_

She was crying by the end of the letter, as she usually was. She gripped the hair clip in one hand, knowing that somewhere, the other was in Amadeus', and suddenly, the sheets felt warmer, and she could almost feel his warmth there with her.

Almost.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you need context since you haven't read my story yet, basically he bought her wing tip hair clips, and that's what this is all about. **

**LehayroFF: Yeah, I remember the first time I got shot...it wasn't pleasant, and it hurt a lot. and I might have c****ried. :( **

**The Zubatman: Yes, I'm sad it's almost over! I looked at the number and was like holy, I'm at 95 al****ready? **

**Aquawaves: Is splatoon any fun? I tried playing it at gamestop and it seemed kinda boring..oh no! Rain always makes me sad; I had to walk through the rain for 30 minutes without an umbrella today to get to the train station, it sucked. a lot. :(**

**pkmn2112: I'm so glad they make you happy :) **

**KHH: Hm, I could have taken that direction too :O but paintball is fun too :D Chrom is a terrible fli****rt. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: I don't think Olivia would have even agreed to play in the first place, honestly. Tharja probably just wants robin to slather her back with paint...*shudde****rs**

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	96. 96: Into the Storm

**Sorry about the delay! The keyboard on my computer broke, so I couldn't type without becoming VERY frustrated, and I finally got it fixed so I'm back now :) **

* * *

Robin grumbled as he woke from his tumultuous sleep. Getting up carefully to avoid waking up Cordelia, he made his way to the restroom to freshen himself up.

As he slapped water on his face, he glanced back to the bed, where his wife was still peacefully asleep. The slow rise and fall of her chest confirmed that she was not going to wake up any time soon, and smiled as his gaze reached the bulge that was her stomach.

Things are going to change quite soon, he thought, before turning back to finish his business. Exiting the bathroom, he ambled over to the room they had set up for the incoming baby; the crib, all the toys and decorations had been set up for months. He chuckled as he remembered Cordelia's excitement at the news; she didn't want to wait, she wanted to get the room set up right away, and so they did.

He stood there reminiscing for a while until a hand grasped his shoulder, gently.

"You think we're ready? To go into the storm that is parenting?"

Robin smiled.

"You know, I'm a bit nervous, but I think we can handle one. Luckily we aren't having twins or anything, or else the storm might overwhelm us..."

* * *

The doctor knocked gently on the door before entering.

"So, I have some good news for you two." Robin and Cordelia looked at him earnestly, and he chuckled at the expressions on their faces, expressions he was all too familiar with.

"Twins!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Parenting is something I don't think anyone's ever prepared for, so it's kind of like a storm coming in that you can see and often hear about, but really have no idea what to do when it hits you. Or at least that's my opinion XD**

**LehayroFF: Heh, glad I could help you out with that :) I know! I kind of wish this could keep going, but alas, only 4 more!**

**Aquawaves: Glad the list resonated with you! I think we all get a bit too absorbed with our careers (or studies if we're still students) and we begin to define people by those very narrow standards, and then we forget to see that everyone is different and unique and has things that set them apart, even if they don't show up in the classroom or office. Blech, I hate soggy socks, they make my feet all wet and gross and stinky :P it's just a walk i have to make once a semester, since I take the train to stay with a family friend before I fly home for the break!**

**Oceanbourne: I definitely agree with you on the part about Robin over-analyzing a lot of things that he does towards Cordelia, but to no avail; I think I've tried to show that in my excerpts (although the fact that it's not successful is more implied by the large number of stories where he has to comfort her or things like that). I also (this is going to probably make me unpopular) agree that a lot of the fanfiction i see is heavily self-gratifying, so hopefully mine tries to steer a little away from that. **

**kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Working on paying off student debts slowly, I guess xD my goal now is to make you cry with one of these last four stories!**

**csihawk: thanks! I think I've gone through a lot of the self-confidence issues that cordelia has, so this letter was kind of borne out of what I think would work for me. **

**Aust sakura Kyzor: yeah, she's kind of like the thing on the menu that's really good, but looks and sounds weird. XD**

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy!**

**(also the formatting might be a bit weird since I'm using my dad's computer, so yeah XD)**


	97. 97: Safety First

"Dad, I _really _don't think these floaties are necessary. Plus, they make us look fat and ugly." Severa glanced disparagingly at the bright yellow inflatables attached to her arms and groaned.

"Severa, honey, you and Morgan are still learning to swim. Safety first! Once I'm sure you guys know how to swim, you can take them off."

"But Father...I have to agree with Severa on this one. We're much taller than the pool is deep, so even if we mess up we can just stand up," Morgan piped, tugging uncomfortably at her own floaties, which were the same as Severa's but orange.

"No, no, Morgan, like I told Severa, safety first." He finished fiddling with their inflatables before taking a step back. "Alright, you two can go in now." Shaking their heads, the two girls waded into the pool and began splashing around. Satisfied, Robin took a seat next to Cordelia. She glanced up from her book long enough to shake her head at him, but her sunglasses hid the knowing smile in her eyes.

"You really are paranoid, you know? And that's coming from _me._"

* * *

"But-"

"No buts, Dad. You have to wear this funky helmet."

"Severa, do you realize how silly I'm going to look? I'm the royal adviser, I can't be caught riding a bike while wearing a helmet like that! It makes me look like some sort of toucan!"

"Yeah, but it's the only helmet we have," Morgan shot back, before she started snickering. "And, like you said at the pool, safety first, right? Once we're sure you know how to bike you can take the helmet off." Without waiting for an answer, the girl stepped to her pigtailed sister for a high five. Robin sighed, knowing he was beat. Once he was out of earshot, Severa slapped her sister on the back.

"Nice one, sis. Just wait till the rest of the city sees him wearing that helmet…"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I realized I haven't done one with Severa and Morgan in a bit, so here's one with them involved xD  
**

**LehayroFF: YESS IM SO EXCITED FOR FE FATES I CAN BARELY CONTAIN MYSELF (not sure if you could tell)**

**MalevolentDarkness16: I'll work that in the next one ;) **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Sleep debt is horrible. I sleep 14 hours a day now, I'm turning into a koala :P Meh, I should have made that my goal earlier. None of the topics left are sad ones :(**

**Aquawaves: umm...I think so? I should probably know this :P I remember there was a book I read that said something like no one should ever tell you to have or not have children, only that the experience is something completely unique. I probably want two kids, a guy and a girl, but it doesn't always work out how we want XD naming is the hardest part of RPGs...T_T it always takes me forever, and when i finally think of something its taken and i have to add a bunch of numbers to it and it kills the vibe :(**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Probably, they'll fluff him to death :P **

**Gallian Squad 7: You're a twin? :O ill be sure to keep checking out your story! **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! Only 4 more to go! **


	98. 98: Ours

**Thanks to MalevolentDarkness16 for the prompt!**

* * *

"Nggh!"

"Deep breaths, dear. Deep breaths," Robin said as he squeezed Cordelia's hand. She grabbed his arm and glared at him through the pain.

"Deep breaths? _Deep breaths?_ Is that all you can say right now?"

"Err, I mean, hang in there, honey, I'm right here for you." He grinned weakly, and she shook her head but kept her hold on his arm.

"Ugh, this is all your fault-_gahhhh!" _The contractions began again, and she squeezed violently on Robin's arm. There was an audible crack, and Robin had time for one last puzzled thought before passing out.

_My fault?_

* * *

He gently blinked himself awake.

"Ugh, what happened?" He tried to push himself up before promptly realizing one of his arms was in a cast. "Oh, right," he groaned as he fell back into the bed. There was a quiet knock on the door, and someone came in.

"Hi, baby," she said as she sauntered in, an apologetic smile on her face and her arms behind her back. "I guess it's my fault you're in here…"

Robin sighed but shook his head.

"It's okay. I know it must have been excruciatingly pain-wait, where's our baby?" Right on cue, Cordelia carefully pulled her hands out from behind her back.

"Right here. We can only hold her for a little bit before the doctors need her back. Here; she's your daughter as well." She carefully handed the tiny bundle to Robin, who's eyes widened considerably.

"This...this is ours. Our child…" he trailed off, not being able to summon words. Cordelia simply nodded in agreement.

"Well? How about a name?"

Robin cocked his head in thought.

"Hm, I'm not the best person to ask for names, with my memory loss and all."

Cordelia laughed lightly.

"Alright, alright. How about Severa? One of my ancestors was named Severa, and she grew up to be the pride of her halidom."

"Severa, eh? Well, little Severa," Robin said, and the little baby turned to smile at him. "You're already the pride of our lives, and you always will be."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Childbirth is always a really special moment, and I actually thought it would be pretty funny that Robin missed his kid's birth because he blacked out because of Cordelia xD so thanks again for the prompt! **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: Yeah, I was kind of running on fumes so I just took the first thing that popped in my head and it was a toucan xD but koala bears are so cute! glad I made you laugh :D ill take that as a substitute for making you cry :P**

**Aquawaves: Nah, Cordelia's going to get out of it somehow, probably because Robin's always going to fall for her charms. :P I played rune factory 4 and the names destroyed me. I took FOREVER. :( but that game was awesome hehe**

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yeah, Morgan kicked his butt in this one. **

**Gallian Squad 7: I remember I was too scared to swim for a long time...so I just stayed away from pools for a good 4-5 years. :( **

**Only 2 more! Can't believe it's so close to ending. As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! **


	99. 99: Solitude

**Takes place between chapter 1 and 2 of Clarity. **

* * *

She watched as he trudged slowly, reluctantly towards the meeting room; she knew he was dreading facing Chrom, because he took responsibility for Emm's death. He paused at the tent flap before taking a deep breath and making his way in.

_I hope he's okay..._she found herself thinking. A gentle tap on her shoulder made her jump.

"Cordelia? What are you doing out here?" She breathed a sigh of relief on seeing that it was just her fellow pegasus knight.

"Oh, I..., I don't really know how to explain this without sounding like a creeper.."

"Were you following someone?" Sumia clapped her hands over her mouth in shock.

"N-no! It's not who-or what-you think! I just saw that Amadeus was kind of sad, so I was going to talk to him and comfort him since no one seemed to be doing that, but then he went into the strategy tent, so I guess I'll wait for him to come out."

"Mm," Sumia considered the possibility. "Fine, I'll believe you. I _won't _believe that you're not at least somewhat interested in him, though!" She winked wickedly at her red-haired friend.

"Then I'm not going to bother refuting it. What are _you _doing here?"

"Err, Chrom told me to meet him after the strategy meeting, so I'm here a bit early." Her face flushed, and she turned away.

"Heh, I _knew _it," Cordelia giggled. "Oh look, Amadeus is out. I guess you're meeting Chrom now?"

"Mhm. Bye, Cordelia!" The other knight practically sprinted off towards the tent. Cordelia scanned for where Amadeus had gone to, and saw that he was headed back towards his tent. She got up from her hiding spot and followed a few paces behind, out of sight.

He entered his tent, and she followed to the flap. She raised her hand to knock, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

She moved away from the front of the flap and sat on the floor, alone. More than once, she got up and walked back to the tent flap, but still couldn't knock, and would return to her solitude, with nothing but her thoughts keeping her company.

Inside the tent, the silver haired tactician on her mind tossed and turned in his cot, constantly running over scenarios and how he could have kept Emmeryn alive.

As the sun rose, he gave up trying to sleep, and made his way out of his tent to freshen himself up. As he left, he saw someone walking away from his tent. Her hair flowed in the morning breeze, and he noticed it had a familiar, distinctive red tint to it.

_Was that..?_ He shook his head at the thought, and she continued walking away, both retreating to mull their thoughts alone.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! This one is a bit different, but part of my writing here is trying out new things, so please let me know what you guys think. **

**Aquawaves: Yeah...I don't really know how strong you have to be to break someone's arm just by squeezing it, but it's probably pretty strong. I think that's cute though, how you do everything together even if you don't plan on it :P **

**LehayroFF: Kind of sucks that he missed it, didn't he? But if you suddenly get your arm broken I guess you can have an excuse for passing out? I know that song! I like it too, but I already had a plan for 99 and 100 when I saw your review :( Maybe in a future fanfic :P**

**KHH: Yes, I loved RF4! That was one of the few games where I didn't see the plot twist coming and so it's one of my favorites XD I'd write RF4 fanfiction but there doesn't seem to be much of an audience for it, which is a shame. :( but koalas wouldn't kill us! they're too cute and cuddly :) maybe the last one will make you cry, although I doubt it because it's not really meant to be sad. **

**The Zubatman: Missed your reviews too! I'm kind of apprehensive about it too, but I guess no one really prepares for parenthood, and when it hits you just do the best you can. **

**Gallian Squad 7: Mm, it's probably going to be a pain...literally and figuratively. **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: Yeah, I don't think there's much debate that it's just always Robin's fault. :P **

**As always, please R&amp;R, and enjoy! Only one more to go!**


	100. 100: Endings

_The sword pierced Validar's chest decisively. The dark sorcerer fell backwards, a purple light consuming his body as he died. _

"_This...isn't...over...damn you both!" He yelled with his dying breath, summoning a pulsating orb of dark energy and sending it flying at Chrom. I pushed him out of the way just in time, and felt the ball crash into my chest. _

"_Are you all right?" I nodded. "That's the end of him…" I could only nod again as he clapped me on the back. "Thanks to you, we carried the day. We can rest easy...at long last." My vision suddenly turned red, and I heard a voice in my head. _

"_What's wrong?" Chrom asked. I could not answer; I had no control over my body. I felt myself gathering a shard of electricity, forming it into a blade…_

_And before I knew it, it was in his chest. I looked at my hand, knowing what I had just done. The evil voice in my head only laughed in glee. _

"_Now, my son...take what is yours! Claim your birthright, and become one with the fell dragon!" _

Cordelia woke with a start and sat up. Next to her, Robin stirred slightly, but stayed asleep. She shuddered at her dream. Robin had told her about his vision once, and since then, she'd started seeing it in her dreams regularly. Her mind flashed back to what they had recently found out: that in Lucina's world, it was Robin who became the fell dragon. It was Robin who betrayed Chrom, and ended the world.

_There is no way that is happening in this timeline. This time, when Validar tries to take control of him…_

_I'll be there for him to hold on to. _

She snuggled back against him and closed her eyes, and as if in reply, Robin's arms gently wrapped themselves around her in his sleep.

_Besides, he'd never let me go._

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe it's over. I hope you guys agree that this was a fitting way to end this series of drabbles; I originally considered them passing on to the next life together peacefully, but I think this works better (and I never like writing about death, even though it's something natural that we should accept will eventually come for us.). I always wondered, though, why the Robin in the game timeline was stronger; what made the ties stronger in the timeline we played versus Lucina's timeline? I like to think that it was the presence of the children that triggered this; seeing how their children suffered, they probably realized that they needed to express their feelings for each other more strongly, so that their bonds would be strong enough to overcome whatever came. **

**Aquawaves: Glad you liked it! Eh, girl talk is probably exactly what you think it is; a mix of drooling over hot celebrity guys, getting mad at annoying people, reminiscing about the past, all that stuff. Probably pretty similar to guy talk? I dunno. XD Thanks for being there, too! **

**Kokiri-Hylian-Hero: I was so glad there was a third arc! I was like there's no way they could have killed Venti! I'll consider writing for it then :P not sure what pairings I'd write though, I really like Dolce though! If you do want to collab I'd actually be super excited to try something :) Oh right, I completely forgot about my pokemon story. I should probably finish that up first XD **

**LehayroFF: I thought it would be a good change of pace XD hope you enjoy this one too! **

**Aust Sakura Kyzor: LOL, sorry about that :P **

**Gallian Squad 7: For Cordelia, I'd go with either Hildegard's dress or Valeria's, I think the red would complement well. For Cherche, maybe Faina's? Or Silvi's, I think those two would work. For Nowi, definitely Noah's or Furia's, since they fit her physique and personality well. Hope that helps! :D **

**I'll be putting up an author's note soon, so I'll save all the thanks for that note. For one last time, please R&amp;R, and enjoy!**


	101. 101: Author's Note

Hey everyone! This is (obviously) not a real chapter, just an author's note that I felt I should write to all of you. This is my second extended FE work, and I'm super glad I went through with doing it. The past year has been very trying for me for a multitude of reasons, and although I have never met any of you in real life, this story, along with each individual favorite, follow, or review, made it that much less difficult for me to trudge through the slog that is my life right now. You guys are the reason that I write, and to hear your feedback on a regular basis keeps me going :)

I want to give a special thanks to everyone who left a review (or two, or thirty, or even a hundred); your comments help me grow as a writer, and they also give me an idea of what you guys want to see and I hope you could see that I tried to cater to that for all of you. Also, this list is not in any particular order (I just went back through the reviews to find them all), and names I bolded I want to give special thanks to, since you guys were there to drop a review for basically every chapter.

I also want thank everyone who gave me prompts for this story; I changed some of the themes where I could to fit your prompts, and hopefully I was able to at least somewhat fulfill your expectations for them (and if I didn't I'm sorry about that, but know that I tried my best).

Lastly, I always avoid mentioning specific people/readers because I know that I will always leave someone out by accident, and thus offend them; but if you reviewed regularly or gave me multiple prompts, you know who you are, and you all have my gratitude.

_Aquawaves_

_LehayroFF_

_Kokiri-Hylian-Hero_

_The Zubatman_

_Gallian Squad 7_

_Aust Sakura Kyzor _

_Oceanbourne_

_csihawk_

_pkmn2112_

_Teleportingnarwall_

_RandomHumanBeingPerson_

_ 1995_

_sugouxxx_

_drunkdragon_

_Dengres_

_AKA99_

_KimCheed_

_Rings of fire_

_EuclidWriter_

_Alt180_

_JammyWG_

_SchattenSoldat08_

_swordmaster76_

_LupoHunter_

_cake307_

_GAME DROID_

_makmix_

Any and all guest reviewers (sorry I can't put you by name, I would if I could!)

Once again, from the bottom of my heart: Thank you all. I'm not sure what my next project will be, but if any of you have something you want to see (be it Fire Emblem or anything else), then feel free to let me know, and I'll definitely consider it!

Thank you all for reading 100 Moments, and I hope to be writing and hearing from you again soon. :)

-elementaryprincess


End file.
